Taking Charge
by Firewolfe
Summary: Sometimes even the most patient of warriors decides to take over his life. H/HR pairing eventually.
1. Chapter 1

11.11.11

A/N: This is an old fic I hope everyone likes it and its kid of a tribute to our veterans and military, police and others who serve us. Sometimes I wonder why they don't all tell us to take a leap with how little we value them. This is just one such warriors anger coming through. Just so they our warriors know we get their frustration and appreciate their service none the less. Thank you all for your service and for putting up with the morons of both parties that make your lives hard and for a public that forgets sometimes all you have done for us.

Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fandom's in this work. They belong to their creators and the companies that helped bring them to life. No profit will be made off this story.

By: Fire Wolfe

Part One

Harry was screaming and trying to get away as Remus held him. "Sirius Let me go Remus I have to go get him he fell through that portal!"

He was pulled to the ground by Remus. His knees hit the floor as the last of the true Marauders held him to keep him from running and driving after Sirius."

"It's too late Harry that is the Veil of Death if you go after him you will die." Remus said sobbing in his grief. "I won't let you die too Harry. Sirius would not want that."

Bellatrix laughed at them and then shouted "Poor baby Potty lost his pets the Mud blood and his Puppy."

Harry pulled away from Remus and jumped up. He felt the hatred and rage flow through him and he glared at the Dark Lord's right hand. "No, you don't get to win." He raised his wand to the ceiling and Shouted "Bombardo!"

Bellatrix was caught off guard as the ceiling collapsed down onto her pinning her under the ruble. Harry spun away and ran to the downed Hermione who was being helped by Neville.

"How is she?"

"It doesn't look good we need to get her to a healer." Neville explained. "That curse is a very bad one Harry." He looked worried "It should have killed her."

Harry nodded and then shouted. "Winky, Dobby we need you!"

Both elves popped into the Ministry and next to Harry. "Please take Hermione and Neville, Ron, Luna and Ginny out of here to safety for me. If you need help to please call some of your friends we need to get them to healers fast."

"Of course Master Harry, we can take them." Winky said she looked angry when suddenly spells began to come at them hard and fast. Winky and Dobby snapped their fingers putting their Wizard and Witch and their allies behind strong shields.

"You will not hurt Master or Mistress." Dobby said. He glared at the now staggering Bellatrix who was joined by Antonin Dolohov the Wizard who had injured Hermione. He sent another purple spell across at Harry and his friends. Harry tried to jump in but was held back by a shield.

Dobby glared and sent a spell at the Death Eaters. He sent them flying backward much like he had done to Luscius Malfoy in second year. "You's is bad wizards. Go now before Dobby ends you's. This is your only warning!"

Dolohov got up angrily. "How dare you Elf. I will rip your head off and mount it on my wall."

He prepared to raise his wand against Dobby and Winky only to find it ripped from his hand. "No, you will not hurt Lord Black and his Elves." Another voice cried out.

"Kreatcher what are you doing?" Bella demanded. "How dare you attack me."

"I am protecting the House of Black's Lord. " He snapped his fingers binding the witch and wizard in tight ropes. "You betrayed our house and Lord bad Miss Bella."

Bellatrix began to curse and swear. "Let me go you insolate Elf!"

"Silence, you will not do this you will not betray your lord and house. Do you fire that spell I will end you. Be silent Bellatrix daughter of the house of Black your Lord Commands you."

She raised her wand to hex Harry and his elves but found she could not speak to fire a hex.

"What's wrong Bella having a bit of trouble there?" Harry mocked. "Sirius could have stopped you if he had chosen to. However he enjoyed crossing wands with you so he let you fight him probably feeling if he kept you busy no one else would be hurt. Well you killed him for his attempting to keep you alive and you will pay for that crime."

"My only Lord is the Dark Lord." Bellatrix shouted. "I will never bow to a dirty half blood!'

That statement made Harry; begin to laugh it was a deep belly laugh and he wished Hermione was there to hear it but his elves had already taken his friends to safety."To late Bella way too late, you might want to ask Tommy boy his status."

Bellatrix screamed and tried once more to fire a curse at her Master's most hated Enemy.

"Run Bella I want to kill you but not now not when I am enraged. I will toss you though the veil myself when I've finished with the Dark Wanker." Harry softly said "You will watch him fall to my wand and only then will I let you die."

Voldermort suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Ah Harry Potter I see you are here. Hand me over that Orb."

Harry laughed. "What you aren't going to say please? What happened your mama never teach you manners." It was petty but Harry wanted Voldermort angry and upset so he could and would make a mistake. He knew even now he did not quite have enough power to win but he was determined to cause the Dark Lord a problem perhaps even wounding him.

"Such insolence do they not teach you to kneel to your betters at Hogwarts?"

"What Better Tommy?" Harry said smirking. He stepped aside dodging a spell cast at him. "Really that's the best you got?"

"Tomas is unfitting to act in such a way." Albus Dumbledore said as he suddenly appeared behind Harry his wand raised.

"No I never learned much of anything from that old man. Other then he was a hypocrite and a liar." Voldermort scathingly said with a dark scowl on his face.

"Yeah I hear you and sadly I get that." Harry said much to the Headmaster's shock."He's a bit of a windbag with no clear ability to hand down useful information."

"Harry really, how can you say that?" Dumbledore asked feeling suddenly shocked and giving a hurt look.

"Never mind not important old man."

"Tomas please put down your wand. I promise you will get a fair trial." Dumbledore said softly.

Harry glared at him but before he could begin shouting at the demented bastard Minister Fudge followed by his undersecretary Dolores Umbridge came waddling in. Both froze when they saw the Dark Lord.

"As fun as this odd reunion has been I must go." Voldermort said with a mocking bow he grabbed Bellatrix and assperated away.

"That's not possible." Fudge squicked. "He who must not be named cannot be back!"

"Yeah well then he is one hell of a real looking ghost." Harry shouted. "Put the wand down Tommy boy I so want to kill you right now. Give up this is the last chance you get!"

"Adv-"

"Skode Mhiigan " Harry shouted and flames burst from his wand straight at the Voldermort who had to jump out of the way and was unable to finish his killing curse. He jumped to the side but even as he did so the flames in the shape of a large wolf attacked him. It bite his wand arm and he screamed then smashed the fire wolf's muzzle and fell back ward grabbing onto a ribbon that port keyed him away. Bellatrix was grabbed by his left hand and she to disappeared even as she cursed Harry and those who had come to challenge her master.

"Well than that was interesting." Albus Dumbledore said. "I do hope you now realize that Voldermort has returned Minister."

Harry rolled his eyes and looked around for any more death eaters he cast quickly binding the few he spotted on the ground into conjured chains.

"Arrest that boy for illegal spell use!" Umbridge shouted. She fumbled for her wand then froze as she saw the look on Harry's face.

Harry spun around wand suddenly pointed at her. She had been a pain his side all year and now he was in no mood to deal with her. He had no idea how she had escaped the forbidden forest but he was so not dealing with her bigoted crap anymore. "Just try it you bitch. I swear on my magic if you so much as think of firing a curse at me I will end you. I am done with your crap if you try to return to your post at Hogwarts you will regret it." His eyes flashed. "I've lost all I can now. No fucking more not one more goddamned thing or person. This twisted fucked up so called society will take no more from me on my magic so I swear." A light flashed taking in the vow.

Dumbledore turned his eyes twinkling and smiling in his way. He was not happy with that vow but perhaps he could use it to help along the "Greater Good" "Relax Harry it is you're your fault or Professor Umbridge's fault that Sirius Black fell through the veil."

Harry's rage engulfed him he spun to face Dumbledore. "You are so right Dumbledore. It is not my fault Sirius is dead. He and I never had a chance because you fucked up. Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts, Order of Merlin First Fucking Class and the so called Supreme Mugwup of the Idiot Council of Wizards. The so called defeater of Grinwald and Leader of the Light who does everything for the some mythical crock of Bullshit called the "Greater Good!" Yeah like I believe anything you or this so called Ministry of Magic says anymore. You who knows so much about everything and puts his way to big goddamned nose into everyone's business, you and your spies everywhere, how come we did not know about this attack? What use is your Spy if he never gives us the heads up on time? Why did he not warn you when I gave him the message? You could have gotten here sooner, saved Sirius but no you don't save innocents only deatheaters."

"Harry my boy we should speak of –"

"Silence you worthless bastard. Maybe these people need to know the prophecy about me and the so called Dark Dork. Yeah they need to know. No more keeping secrets the cost is too high."

"Harry no." Dumbledore said raising his wand to silence Harry which was what the youth was waiting for he needed Dumbledore to attack him so he could defend himself. Harry fired a spell wandlessly and Dumbledore's wand flew out of his hand and into his own. Dumbledore was stunned Harry had won the Elder wand. 'What did this mean?' He was suddenly speechless and terrified. 'Harry looked ready to kill them all. Was he turning dark? Did losing Sirius unhinge the boy? He was going to need his guidance more then ever now.'

Harry smiled grimly. "I said shut the fuck up. What is it you think is my great power? The Power to defeat Voldermort, answer me you bastard or I swear I will end you here and now for your interference in my life and your utter disregard for your duties to my godfather and family! You have cost me my last family and I will never forgive you for this. You and your pet death eater will pay for this. But that is for later talk or I will make you pray for death!"

Dumbledore paled as he spotted Harry's wand tip glow.

"Best hurry headmaster, I am done with patience."

Madam Bones and several other were now there watching the atrium was now full of ministry works all called by the alarms. Many Aurors had their hands on or were holding their wands but none dared make a move as Harry James Potter was clearly on edge and ready to hex first and ask questions later. They had no idea what had brought the Boy Who Lived to the Ministry and even less to why he held his Wand on Dumbledore, Fudge and Umbrige but no one wanted to chance the boy losing it. They watched the director of the MLE as she tried to calm Harry Potter down. Many wondered if the prophet was right that the boy was mad and a lose cannon.

"Harry please we can work this out." Madam Bones spoke softly. "I am sure the Minister, Headmaster and I can help you resolve this. Let us help you it's our job as adults to help you."

Harry laughed it was the kind of laugh that one gave when one was seriously thinking life was laughing at you after it fucked you over hard. "Yeah sure you can. What I'm so sure you can help me, like you did at my trial? I mean no adult believe me it's not like I had to face off against dementor or anything or was stuck in a turnoment I did not enter so much help the adults in my life have given me. Or maybe like you did for my godfather I can see the headlines now. "Boy who lives tossed into his beloved godfather's cell." No need to waste time or energy on him he can reside there without a trial just like Sirius Black because it is easier that way. Right old man; always do what is easy not what is right. I get it now. So speak the power or I will kill you then I can rest Askaban can be no worse than the Dursley's hell it will be easier as I won't have to work like a House Elf and I will probably be fed at least once a day." Harry fired a stinging hex at the Headmaster who jumped as it hit his side. "Talk the next one won't be so nice."

"The power you have Harry is Love."

Harry froze then laughed out loud."Really Love, I know you are a bent and twisted fuck but …not me. No Fucking way no pun intended am I loving Voldermort. If you want to love the fucker like you did Gellhart have at it but no, just No! Love Seriously I now am positive yiy are a mother fucking nutter. Uncle Vernon may have been a piece of Muggle filth and not worth the time to curse to hell but he was right this world is run by freaks and lunitics."

Dumbledore reacted as if he was slapped. He stepped back looking shocked at Harry's accusations.

"Love right, Dumbledore you have gone round the twist old man. As I said I lost Sirius because you bastards never gave him a trial and you could have you had twelve years. Now my godfather is gone. Well guess what? My reasons for staying in the UK just ended with his life. You fucks are on your own. Save yourselves. I am leaving the UK and if I can I will take all those I care about with me. Sirius said my family was wealthy well I'll use every last shickle to save my friends. I am calling in every debt owed both the Potters and Black families and my families and houses will use that wealth to move on and I hope the hell it bankrupts you all. As to the rest of you good luck you will need it. Just Asked APWBD about that prophecy with my name on it, better yet listen to it." Harry pulled the prophecy and dropped it shattering the vial and the voice of the half drunken Hogwarts seer revealed to all why Voldermort tried to kill Harry as he took the returned Dobby's hand and popped away.

Madam Bones heard the prophecy and spun to face Dumbledore angry and with her wand drawn. "You and I are going to have a long talk. Fudge come with us we got plans to make.

"Minister this has to be some sort of prank." Umbridge said as she heard the worlds. She might be a blood purist but she was not certain Voldermort returning would be good for the minister or ministry.

"What are we going to do?" Fudge said clearly panicking. "Someone has to get that Potter boy back to fight Voldermort."

"You and I and Dumbledore and perhaps the unspeakable will discuss this. Move!" Amelia said giving none of them an option. She was a skilled witch and none of those she was ordering wanted to risk her anger her wand now taking the place of Harry's pointing at the so called leaders of their world and sadly she had a feeling he was right they were both insane.

The rest of the ministry staff was frozen not knowing what had just happened.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

11.11.11

A/N: This is an old fic I hope everyone likes it and its kid of a tribute to our veterans and military, police and others who serve us. Sometimes I wonder why they don't all tell us to take a leap with how little we value them. This is just one such warriors anger coming through. Just so they our warriors know we get their frustration and appreciate their service none the less. Thank you all for your service and for putting up with the morons of both parties that make your lives hard and for a public that forgets sometimes all you have done for us.

Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fandom's in this work. They belong to their creators and the companies that helped bring them to life. No profit will be made off this story.

By: Fire Wolfe

Part 2

Harry found himself once again in Hogwarts infirmary. He was pacing as the schools medi-witch Madam Pomfrey worked to help stabilize his beloved Hermione. He had often been accused of being short sighted and foolish and of being impulsive in his nature. At one time he had considered those traits to be a positive thing as it lent him courage. He had been a fool. He paced as he waited. His actions today had cost him dearly and more importantly cost those that he loved. While he would never regret going to save Sirius Hermione had been right. Big surprise that. When was she ever wrong and when would he get a clue to stop think and listen to her? He turned and his fist hit the stone wall of the castle. His rage was visible as was his pain and worry. So deep that his hand broke the stone it hit. Even the castle with all its inherent magic could not stand against his pain and anger. He left a visible dent of his rage.

"Easy there Harry, it won't help Hermione if you knock the castle down around her." Neville said watching his friend. "Come on my friend take a seat."

Harry turned and glared but then sighed running his hands through his hair as Luna had risen and stood next to Neville.

"Harry rage will only draw the darkness to you. Sit and meditate if you are clam you will be able to think clearly and that is what Hermione needs now." Her soft voice was providing good advice and Harry anger faded. Luna was right he had to think. Not thinking is what got everyone hurt and cost Sirius…cost Sirius his life.

"It's not your fault mate. We acted on the information we had. Your plan was tactically sound." Ron said. He looked a little pale and he was unsteady on his feet but he was not about to let his best mate wallow. "You fought hard and did what you could."

"I know, I should never have trusted Snape." Harry said.

"We all trusted the bastard. We all trusted him because Albus Dumbledore did and he is supposed to have our best interests at heart. He is supposed to be the headmaster and leader of our government. Harry we all trusted them. Maybe it's our fault as we told you he was a man to be trusted." Ginny said. She looked distressed and Neville pulled her in for a hug.

"Yeah well, he's the leader of the government, my magical guardian and headmaster well we trusted him. Today was the last time however. I ripped into the old goat fucker. I will never trust or follow him again." Harry said. "It is not your fault either Ginny or anyone's other than his for not doing his damned job. It the useless fuck had stopped Tom then so much would have been different. However all he cares about is saving Death Eaters. It is like he thinks they are naught children who can be sent to bed without pudding and then be good after."

Luna giggled at that as did the others. Even Harry smiled as he saw her amusement.

"But Harry losing pudding is a terrible punishment." She said.

Harry chuckled despite himself. "Yes it is but, not enough for what evil they have done."

"No that is not enough by far." Neville said. "Thank you for blasting the Lestranges."

"Your welcome killing those animals is too quick and easy. However we need to put them and their like down." Harry said. He rose as the Medi-witch came in. She looked grave and worried but she also seemed resolute.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Weasley and Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood what are you all still doing here? I was expecting Albus?"

"He got held up at the Ministry." Harry said not admitting that he Neville and Luna had cast charms to keep the bastard out of the Infirmary. He was not letting that fucker near Hermione. "How is Hermione?"

"She is resting, that curse was a nasty one. However you got to her in time and I was able to treat her. It may take some time for her to recover but she is young and healthy so I expect she will in time recover completely. I do however believe she should be away from stress and the daily use of magic. In this case her being Muggle Born may be a blessing as she should not use magic for some time. I would suggest she be taken someplace to rest away from the temptation to use magic. I have potions for her to use to heal."

"Were those potions brewed by Snape." Ron demanded not sure he would trust Hermione to that rat bastard. He had always hated the potion master but now it went way beyond that. Now he was willing to see him as a complete traitor and evil bastard. He hated him even more then Petigrew. Looking at his best mate and Neville he was sure they shared his views.

"Professor Snape is a very gifted brewer however in this case the school does not and cannot afford the raw ingredients to make this rare potion. I am certain he could brew it but it is a difficult potion that would take far more time then he would have. So not it was purchased. It is very expensive but fortunately the Granger family left a large fund to pay for any of Hermione's needs. I suppose that is a blessing though after second year I cannot blame them. Of course it should not be necessary." The healer said looking distressed. "I have enough potions to heal her. I am just glad my friend Doctor Jarivs had a supply on hand.

"Did her family leave enough to help her?"Neville asked. He was reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a few gallons. He did not have a lot but he would pay to save a friend. Seeing this Ron and Ginny also pulled out some coins.

Harry was frozen in fear then he shook his head and pulled out a sack of gallons. "Here use this. If you need more I will get it."

He handed their healer over 100 gold coins without a care. It was for Hermione. Anything for her, he would bankrupt the whole goddamned nation to save her. His friends were shocked as he poured the coins into the healer's hands as was she. "Thanks you all but taking care of Hermione my job I've done so since I saved her from that troll. She is mine to care for, she belongs to me I love her and I will keep her safe and secure and provide all she needs."

There was a flash of golden light as he said that. He did not notice but the others did.

"Oh my, this could complicate things." The healer said softly. She almost fell over in shock she had never expected Harry Potter of all people to say such a thing.

Ron and Neville looked at each other and then the girls both of who looked dumbstruck.

"Ron, did Hermione ever I mean did she ever agree that Harry saved her?" Ginny asked.

"Ah yeah, she did, Neville you remember when right?"

"Yeah, ok this could be interesting. He just claimed her didn't he?" Neville was shocked and he looked at Ron then Luna for confirmation of what he thought he saw. Ginny was dumb struck. She had owed Harry a debt as well but he had released her half jokingly by claiming her as his little sister. She accepted that and the debt had been paid despite her having feeling for him at the time. Or rather having a crush on Harry, however Hermione, she had done more. She had always stood by Harry always followed him always accepted he would lead her. He had been her center for so damned long. Ginny sighed. Yes Harry claimed the debt but it only took because deep down Hermione accepted she belonged to him. This was so going to put some people off.

"So Harry, I hope you know what you just did?" Ginny asked knowing no one else would be brave enough to ask. "Do you know what it means?"

"I just said I will take care of Hermione. Hell I'd do the same for any of you but Hermione, she's mine." He seemed to stumble over what he wanted to say he blushed. "I can't lose her I would spend every last penny to keep her alive and well." He did not even seem to notice that his wrist now had a silver and gold band on it. The bracelet glowed and pulsed with magic.

The others had no idea what a penny was but they could tell he meant it. The bracelet now bound he and Hermione together. His magic pulsed and was sent to Hermione to help her heal. He had claimed her as his and so his magic would seek to heal her and hers reached to find an anchor in him. Yes this would change everything.

"We need to get Hermione someplace she can rest and heal."Luna said. "We also should go with Harry and Hermione they will need us to watch over them." She had a practical turn of mind and knew that this news had to be contained. "Madam Pomfrey you cannot tell anyone of this."

"I must inform the headmaster." She said. Only to find four wands pointing at her clearly intent on not letting her tell Dumbledore anything even by wand point if needed.

"No, you won't."Neville said He looked at Ron who nodded and at the others then did something he never expected to do.

"I Neville Longbottom of House Longbottom forbid it. I stand for my god-brother Harry Potter and forbid you to speak of his newly found bond. Do you speak of this to anyone before he is ready I will see you lose your medical license."

"Mr. Longbottom really, I have to inform the headmaster. He must know so he can make plans."

"Well his plans tend to get people killed Madam." Ron said. He glared. He liked the healer respected her but she was like so many to in awe of Dumbledore and owed him too much to be objective. "Harry's my best mate. He has claimed Hermione's life debt. That is a private thing and frankly not something I would trust the old bastard with. His actions just cost Harry the last of his family. If something were to happen to Hermione….well it not be good for the one who caused her harm and I would bet Harry's revenge would make Bellatrix seem sane. I like you Madam Pomfrey but you need to believe me when I say telling Dumbledore won't end well and if you do Harry would never trust you again."

The witch sighed and slumped. She knew that Ron was right however someone had to be there to help Hermione some adult. "Be that as it may she needs adult supervision."

"Fair enough but it should not be the headmaster." Ginny agreed. "It is not like the bastard ever here anyway."

"I dare say you have a valid point there." The healer said frowning and for the first time thinking things through a little.

"Let us take her to her home. Her family can care for her. It has no magic and she won't be able to use it anyway. The restrictions you know."Luna said softly. "We can stay and help give her the potions and explain things to her family. "Her mom and dad are adults."

"I suppose so. However I am not sure I can let you all go." The healer said but knew it was a futile argument. "Where will you all stay?"

"I can get some sleeping bags. Father and I have several. We can sleep on the floor if need be." Luna explained.

"I don't think we would have to."Ginny said. "Hermione's family has a big house. She told me about it once. Dobby Winky." She called.

The two elves popped into view.

"Miss Ginny how can we help you?" Winky asked.

"Can you please pack for Harry and Hermione and us? We will be taking her home to heal." Ginny explained.

"We will do."Dobby said as he and Winky popped out.

"Well I suppose that is that. If you could however write a note for your heads of house please," The healer said. "They need to know you are going to be helping nurse Miss Granger. I shall say you all volunteered." She looked on as Harry was now sitting next to his Hermione and once more holding her hand.

"We can do that."Neville said with a smile. "Thank you."

She shrugged. "I dare say you would have stunned me and left which would not do as I have yet to give you instructions to help with her care."She smiled and knew Harry and Hermione were lucky to have such friends. She resolved to have a word with Minerva and Filius to keep these loyal children out of trouble.

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fandom's in this work. They belong to their creators and the companies that helped bring them to life. No profit will be made off this story.

Thursday, November 26, 2015

By: Fire Wolfe

Taking Charge of his World

Part 3

Poppy Pomfrey took her profession seriously. She loved children and loved helping people it is why she became a medi-witch and why she chose to work at Hogwarts. She was skilled enough and trained enough to be in private practice. Most in the school only saw her as a school nurse. While that was true she was also so much more. She was a fully qualified healer though her credentials had not and would not be accepted in her native land. She hated that but she refused to go back to school to prove she knew what she knew. She had obtained her healing Mastery in Canada but because of sometimes difficult relationships and jealousy by the pure blood factions they did not recognize her credentials. Allowing her only to be registered as a Nurse, she sighed. Hermione Jane Granger needed love and care and if she had any doubts she would inform Albus but Harry and his friends had a valid point the man was never around when needed. She hated to admit that but the last three years he had not been there when he was needed. He did seem to be butting into Harry's life to often and then not often enough how many times had she asked the headmaster to pull Harry from the Dursleys?. She decided that if she was to do due diligence she would speak to Minerva and Filius. They were the children's head of house and they were good heads they cared. They would look out for their children. Minerva especially was feeling like she had failed her cub and she would be out for blood this time. She had been warning Dumbledore for months no years and he failed to listen. This time she had a feeling that if Dumbledore tried to force the issue he'd find himself with her wand in his face and being hexed to London and back. Filius was also going to be annoyed. He had been very fond of Lily Potter and had even hoped she would one day replace him as a teacher at Hogwarts. If Dumbledore was foolish enough to try to defend Snape this time well one did not piss off a Goblin and one really did not piss off a dueling master. She almost hoped that the head master did. She might have tried to get Harry to talk to Albus but only because she was a little worried that the children being in the Muggle world would be at risk. She worried about Harry and his friends. This latest twist well it was bound to complicate thing. However she also knew that if she told the headmaster she would lose all their trust and then they would never come to her when they needed her help and that was not something she was willing to risk.

"I will not tell the headmaster. I will inform your heads of houses after you have left and I expect you to contact me if there is need. She sighed and reached into her pocket and pulled out a small medallion. "Hermione gave me one of these when you were creating D.A. on case of an emergency if she takes a turn for the worse or you get into trouble then use it to contact me. Again I will not tell Albus or even your heads of houses about the coin. Hermione trusted me with it I will be trusting you to contact me if something is wrong."

"Of course Madam Pomfrey and thank you, you are one of the few adults in this world I truly trust." Harry said.

"I appreciate that." She said "Now get going if you want to before the headmaster returns and make it impossible."

Harry hugged her and then with the others let his elves take them to Hermione's family home.

The elves popped them out of the hospital wing to Hermione's family home. When they arrived at the estate Harry and his friends were a bit surprised. Harry had always known Hermione's family was probably well off however he had not quite expected the estate they arrived at. The house was the kind that his Aunt and Uncle would have sold both he and Dudley to have. It was by any standards a mansion or manor. The estate was clearly old and clearly large. The doors were only slightly smaller than those of the castle. Then again perhaps the house could be called a small castle. It was very imposing. Neville swallowed hard and asked. "This is Hermione's house?"

"Yes Mr. Neville's." Winky said. She had been bonded to Harry along with Dobby and because of Harry's feelings for Hermione Winky considered Hermione her mistress. "Mistress Hermione's family lives here."

"It's as big as our Manor." Neville said.

"Yeah and the property as big as the Burrow's maybe bigger, look at all those trees and that lawn. Glad I don't have to mow it. Even with magic it be a lot to do." Ron exclaimed. "No wonder Hermione was never impressed with Malfoy."

"Yes, I'm not sure that even they have a place this big."Ginny agreed.

"We should get Hermione inside." Luna said she was not impressed as she never considered that money or large houses mattered. However she did long to explore the woods and see all the animals and maybe pet the horses that were in the padlocks.

"Luna's right. We need to get her inside and maybe see about finding a way to protect her and her family," Harry said as he rang the bell.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A tall man in formal wear asked.

Harry's brow rose at this. "We are looking for Mr. and Mrs. Granger?"

"The doctors are at their house in Crawley. They are not here during the week. Would you like to see Dowager Lady Granger?"

"Yes please, I'm Harry Potter and Hermione was injured at School. My friend and I brought her here. We were told it was her home?"

"Yes it is however during the week her family lives in a small house near their practice. Come in please. I will direct you to the study. Lady Granger is there reading. I am Mrs. Murphy the Granger family's housekeeper."

"What has happened to Hermione? Should I call Doctor Hams to treat her?"

"Hermione has been treated by her our healers. We have potions, medicine to help her heal more. Right now we need to have a secure place for her to be safe. I really need to speak to her family. Does her grandmother know where she goes to school?" Harry asked knowing that if his beloved grandmother did not know she was a witch it could become complicated quickly.

"Yes of course we all do. She was very proud Hermione got her letter." Mrs. Murphy said. "Do follow me."

Harry and Neville did so helping Hermione as Ron and Luna watched their backs.

"Blimey I never saw such a place."Ron said shocked at the large paintings that did not move.

"Yeah my Aunt's house looks like a place for Snuffles." Harry said with a chuckle.

"It's not much but it is home."Hermione said as she woke up groggy.

"Ah ha too bad you cannot shove it into the Malfoy's face." Ron said. "I mean this is a palace."

"The Death Eaters would just try to burn it down. It would be a waste and I'd not risk my families legacy to one up the ferret." Hermione said."Mrs. Murphy when will my parents be home?"

"They should arrive around six my lady." She said."Both wanted to spend time with the children. You know how fussy they have been lately."

Her friends fell silent at that none realizing Hermione held a title and even more shocked to hear about children. "Is Masters Magnus and Maxim home or did mum and dad take the twins with them?"

"Your brothers are in the nursery My lady as is Miss Portia. You know your grandmother won't let them take the baby back and forth."

Hermione smiled at that Portia was spoiled rotten by her grandmother not that she did not love them all but Portia was the spitting image of her mother and Hermione got why she protective of her. "Good, Portia has been fussy as she is teething and the boys are climbing. We had a right time of it keeping them in their cribs. I swear they are twice as much trouble as you. Did you know they can use magic? They got cookies from cook last week floated them through the kitchen and about gave us all heart attacks. I don't know what we will do they are only three."

Hermione laughed at this. She was glad she was at Hogwarts or she would get babysitting duty not that keeping Harry and Ron and now the others out of trouble was not that.

"Hermione who are they?" Ginny asked.

"They are my adopted brothers and sisters. Mum and dad got them last year from Canada. My Dad's half sister and her husband were killed in a plane crash and their children would have ended up in a magical orphanage. Mum and dad did not want that and they always wanted more children. So they adopted them." Hermione explained. "I kept it quiet as we are kind of high on the death eaters lists being Muggle born. Of course the children are half bloods and maybe I am too come to think of it as my mum, dad and their folks are squibs but given the ministry we just keep it quiet. I'll explain it more after I rest." She said sounding really tired. "I guess I am still getting used to the idea of having siblings too. Mum and dad said they may adopt more children if the Ministry in Canada agree too sponsor their application. We got family in the United States as well who are distantly related and there are two girls Jean and Jackie they are four and their brother Alexander who is the eldest and will be turning six. They were staying with my Uncle Calvin's family when he was killed however their grandparent's are not in good health so they need new families. He was in the American Navy as a Doctor as was Aunt Katie. They were deployed to Iraq and killed when their transport was bringing wounded home. Not many people know it but Mum was born in America even if she was English and raised here. It's complicated as our ministries don't get along but Mum and dad want to raise the kids as they are all family."

"Wow you could have as big of a family as the Weasley's." Neville said in shock.

Hermione laughed at that and said. "No it will be bigger as Mum going to have a baby well two actually. Its twins and they are going to be born in about 4 months. Mum last letter said they were boys. Mum plans on naming them Romulus and Remus. My idea and she liked the names."

"Wow Remus will be honored." Harry said.

"Well he has been a great teacher for us Harry and the family has a history of using important figures in history for names. Not to mention the fact that they are family names." Hermione explained giving up on the idea of resting. Her friends carried her to her grandmother.

They all stopped shocked to see her grandmother.

Neville looked at the Lady and wondered how anyone could have thought Hermione was a Muggle born witch. Her grandmother did not look a day over 50. Hell she barely looked 40.

"Hermione what are you doing home?" She demanded rising and handing off baby Portia to the nurse.

"I'm sorry for not calling or sending a letter grandmother but I was injured and Harry and the others brought me home."

"What, how? What is going on in that crazy place you call a school?"

Harry sighed and answered. "Voldermort is back and the headmaster has gone insane and playing games with all our lives. His manipulations cost me my entire family. I will be damned it I allow that to happen to Hermione. I brought her home to heal with the intention of trying to get her family and those of my friends to leave the UK for their safety. I am taking charge of my life and think they should as well."

"I see." Hermione's grandmother said as she walked over to the teens. "Come have a seat. Mrs. Murphy please get us some tea and call Hermione's parents. We will need to make plans."

"Yes My lady." She said.

Well the die is cast Harry thought.

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fandom's in this work. They belong to their creators and the companies that helped bring them to life. No profit will be made off this story.

Tuesday, December 01, 2015

By: Fire Wolfe

Taking Charge of his World

Part 4

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy man. He had lost Harry Potter and that was going to complicate his plans not to mention that several other students had left the school under his nose. He ignored the screaming of Molly Weasley with great effort. However others were not as patient and Minerva pulled her wand and silenced the angry Weasley Matriarch.

"Do be silent Molly. While the children running off is concerning they are all together and Harry and Hermione are level headed and will help keep them safe."

"Safe my two youngest faced off against Death Eaters. Death Eaters Albus swore were reformed. How am I supposed to be calm! They could have been killed that curse Hermione took should be classified as an unforgivable. Damn it Harry is right this mess is all Albus to Perfect and Willful Bloody Dumbledore's fault it he had some balls he would have seen those animals tossed threw the veil rather than lets forgive and forget the countless order members, Aurors and other good people they killed after all most were not Pure bloods and or rich so they did not matter right Dumbledore!" Molly had had enough she and her family had supported Dumbledore for years. Hell she had preached his goodness and the greatness to everyone who would listen and told her children they were lucky he was their headmaster. He was a wizard to admire and follow but, this same man was not a god he was not perfect and with Sirius' death it was as if the blinders came off. She would be the first to admit she did not like the Grim. The Grim Marauder was too brash to arrogant and to care fee for her taste. If she was honest he just set her teeth on edge. Then again maybe it was those traits that worried her. He was so much like her brothers Fabien and Gideon that it hurt to be around him. However his death seemed to wake up her mind and her reason. Why was he still a fugitive? Dumbledore knew the truth. If he had been able to go about freely maybe he would have summoned the Aurors to help and he might still be alive. Of course he would likely have still gone as he loved Harry too. However they might have saved him. She glared at Dumbledore.

Minerva froze as Molly's words hit her. She had a point. So much of the death and destruction of their world could be laid at Dumbledore's door. She waved off the silencing spell as Molly seemed to calm down a bit.

"I'm sorry to yell Minerva but I am finally opening my eyes. We all be taken for fools." Molly said.

Arthur pulled her close holding her silently offering his support. He had had his doubts about the old fool since he was attacked in the Ministry but they had no other leader to follow. No one else seemed willing or able to stand up to the Death Eaters.

Madam Bones glared at Dumbledore. "I would arrest you and toss you in the cells if I thought I could make any charges stick."

Dumbledore's head shot up. "Why what do you mean my dear?"

Amelia glared at the wizard not buying his act any longer well not that she ever really did but she was past pretending he fooled her. "You knew Sirius was innocent you knew Voldermort could come back but you in your so called wisdom held that information back. You let Fudge gut our Auror corps and stood by while the Death Eaters got off or a slap on the wrist and you are guarding a killer."

"I am doing no such thing." Dumbledore said offended at the idea.

"Then what is Snape other than a mean spirited son of a bitch who makes his students lives a living hell? He has the dark mark. Spy or not he had to kill and do other unspeakable things to gain that mark. However it's all forgive and forget and roses and daisy's with you isn't it. At least for those who worship at your feet!"

Dumbledore glared. "I will not be spoken to like that by a mere ministry lackey."

Amelia glared and rose to her full height and her power flared. "I am the Countess Amelia Susan Diana Bones nee Hollis and I am no mere lackey. While I am merely the proxy for house Bones I also am the Dame Hollis of the ancient and Noble House of Hollis and I am no one's lackey you puffed up son of a bitch."

"We should not fight." Madam Sprout said she had come in with the other heads to hear the news. "We have to stand united against You know who."

"Poma is right." Albus said with a smirk.

"United behind you?" Minerva said giving him a dark look.

"Of course it's all for the Greater Good" Albus Dumbledore said with a grandfatherly smile."I am the leader of the light."

Arthur looked at the headmaster not believing his arrogance and hating he had let his family follow the bastard for so long. With a look at Molly who nodded he stood tall and said. "No, not anymore Percy was right you are a dangerous deranges psychopath. We've followed you over 25 years and what has it gotten our family? Multiple deaths Ginny possessed by Voldermort, Ron hurt the estrangement of my son to our family and those we love as our own abused and petrified. No more Albus no more. I and Molly will not follow you blindly anymore you only care about this so called Greater Good and I'll be damned before I sacrifice more family for something you will not even explain nor will we follow a man who withholds vital information. You are not fighting a war our children are. You are giving the Death Eaters a free pass to our world and we Weasley's will not help you destroy it anymore. We resign from the order as of now."

Dumbledore froze and looked at Minerva expecting she would offer to help smooth things over only to get a shock as she said. "I warned you over and over about the Dursley's and Harry's life he was abused and starved and we let it happen I am so ashamed I ever listened to you. I resign as well you are not the good man I believed you to be. Your poor judgment and actions have cost Harry all his family and I would be surprised if he even considers helping us. I for one would tell the Wizarding world to go to Hell and I'd say we all deserve it for our failures." She bowed her head in shame and began to weep for her failing her cubs. Poma moved to give her a hug and support glaring at Dumbledore. She knew his stupidity had cost her Cedric's life. Learning he knew of dangers and did nothing to protect the contestants in the Tri Wizard made her hopping mad and now this. No he was an arrogant bastard and if she had the power she would kick him out of Hogwarts and any leadership in their world. Sadly all she could do was stay and try to protect the remaining students because if Minerva was right it would soon get worse.

TBC…..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fandom's in this work. They belong to their creators and the companies that helped bring them to life. No profit will be made off this story.

Tuesday, December 08, 2015

By: Fire Wolfe

Taking Charge of his World

Part 5

They had all settled in and were drinking tea and eating some biscuits in a rather large parlor. There was a fire going and it warmed the room nicely. Harry sipped his tea as he watched Hermione carefully. He knew she was hurting and that she needed his love and care. His rage was still burning at her injury and he was glad that they had left Hogwarts and the Wizarding World. She would be loved and cared for here in her family's home. Not that he doubted Madam Pomfery's skills or care but at Hogwarts she was too close to that meddling bastard Dumbledore. He fumed when he considered all the man's choices and decisions. Dumbledore once told Harry one had to choice between doing what was right and what was easy. Well it was now clear to Harry that in every case Dumbledore did what was easy and what worked to fit his vision of how the world would and should be. He had so much time to prevent things from going off the rails. When Harry considered that Tom M. Riddle had been a student in the school things got only worse. His mind now clear of the worship of the old fool allowed him to think and reason clearly. It had all begun to happen after his battle with Voldermort at the second task. Ironically enough he owed the snake faced bastard a thank you for it. He had been hit with a very strong Cruciatus Curse (Crucio) had shaken him and made him have to think. The Attempt of the Imperius Curse ( _Imperio_ ) by both Crouch and Voldermort had forced him to concentrate hard and fight to focus his mind. He had been dodging Killing Curse ( _Avada Kedavra_ ) and that too had made him have to shake off any lethargy he had been feeling to survive. It had made him begin to review the choices and the way Albus ran not only the Tri-Wizard Tournament but Hogwarts and then their world. He had considered how he had simply stood by while Bartty Crouch J.r. had been fed to the demantors. The man was mad and a death eater but, and here was a big but he could have testified to the return of Voldermort and his role in sending not only Harry but by extension Cedric to that graveyard. Harry was now thinking about the situation with blinders off. He did not like the way things were lining up at all.

Hermione sat next to her grandmother and sipped her tea. All she really wanted was to climb onto her lap and be held. Her grandmother was safety and the manor made her feel as if no harm could ever come to her. She was feeling the burning pain of that curse and really wanted to crawl into bed and pull up the covers and sleep. However she had to wait. It was vital she spoke to her father and mother and arranged that they at least listen to what Harry wanted and that they agreed to do as he wanted. She like Harry had the blinders pulled off and wanted to leave so she could keep those she loved safe. Harry had almost died again and they had lost Sirius. She would never forgive Snape. Hermione had always tried to believe in the man. She wanted to believe Headmaster Dumbledore when he said people changed and that Snape was indeed working for the light. She snorted at that. Yeah she had been really naïve and blindly trusting authority figures. Well that had gotten her almost killed several times and it was past time she start using that brain everyone said was so big and find a way to help Harry and her friends without almost getting them all Killed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore sat in his office brooding over the explosive detonation of the core of his order of the Phoenix. How dare they question or challenge his authority. He was angry but he had to let them leave as Amelia was in no mood to look the other way should he cast any spells. He had barely gotten them all out of his office before his temper exploded sending everything flying in his office. However now he was calm and he had restored the order to the room never realizing his rage had damaged several artifacts that kept track of Harry and Hermione as well as the wards he placed on their homes. He would find a way to bring his plans back on line and he would find a way to neutralize the growing threat to his plans that was Amelia Bones. Perhaps he should have Severus arrange for the Death Eaters to eliminate her and perhaps Susan as well. He hated the idea of a female head of house that was independent and did not follow his wishes. Amelia had grown a backbone and that would no due. He really did not wish to deal with her once she realized she should have been granted custody of Harry Potter as his god-mother. Sadly the attack that had ended most of the Bones family line was foiled when Amelia had been running late and had not been at the family Manor when the death eaters had attacked. He still wondered at what had conspired that night to so much up his plans. He took a sip of his butter beer and nibbled a candy cockroach. Dumbledore knew he had to work quickly or all his plans would fall. Why could the people simply not die as needed?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus sat in the waiting room of St. Mugo's he was worried sick. Tonks had been knocked out and was in with the doctors. Of course they would not tell him anything as he was not family nor did most know they were close. He cursed his own foolishness at that choice. He had tried not to become close to Tonks but she was so damned bubbly and full of life he had been drawn in like a moth to the flame. It did not help that Sirius had teased him mercilessly over his clear infatuation with a woman he was in no way good enough for. He was too old for her, too cynical and unemployed as well as being an outed werewolf. She deserved so much more. He sighed and sipped his tea. It was terrible but it gave his hands something to do. Remus wondered when other order members would show up? He kept shifting around trying to avoid the hospital guards who seemed intent on kicking him out of the hospital. Where was the order? He was not leaving Dora alone.

Andromeda Tonks came running into the hospital where she worked. She was frantic with worry. She had gotten an owl from Remus Lupin telling her that her daughter had been injured and was in St. Mugos. Today had been her day off and she was now cursing herself for not stopping by. She ran in and hoped Ted had gotten her message. He had been scheduled to go to Sheffield today for business so he might not get there before her. Andromeda spotted Remus and ran up to him pushing past the guards who seemed to be trying to close in on him and to push him out of the hospital. She was not having that well at least not until she learned what the hell was going on? Why had Remus called her and not the Aurors?

TBC….


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fandom's in this work. They belong to their creators and the companies that helped bring them to life. No profit will be made off this story.

Sunday, December 13, 2015

By: Fire Wolfe

Taking Charge of his World

Part 6

Andromeda arrived only moments after Remus and Nymphadora and she spotted him being pushed back but the security staff who had him nearly surrounded. She stormed over clearly angry and shouted "What the hall is going on! Why are you lot bothering my daughter's fiancé!" while the last was not strictly true she knew that such an announcement would allow Remus to be allowed into the room with her daughter. She might not really like the fact that her daughter had taken up with the older wizard but she loved her enough to let her make her own choices. She was by no means a hypocrite. Her objections were based on the fact that Remus had been a prankster and was 15 years older than Nyphadora and never really stuck her as the kind to settle down. He had been absent from their world a lot as well which worried her. She was afraid he would take her daughter from her. His being a were-wolf was merely an annoyance to her.

"We were merely attempting to restrain this …this man. He brought in an Auror was injured. Likely a dark creature such as he did it." One of the guards said justifying their treatment of Remus.

Andromeda snorted at that. "Are you lot Daft! Remus is no more a dark creature then I am or my husband. Remus Lupin is a close family friend and I really am angry that you dare treat him like he is some sort of animal."

The guards all flinched. Andromeda was not a witch they wanted to get on their bad side. She was very powerful in her own right and few ever forgot she was a Black by birth. She might choose to work as a healer but she was a lethal as any Auror when in danger as several death eaters had learned over the years.

"We cannot let him harm the Auror more ma'am." The youngest of the guards said. He was polite and clearly doing his job rather than being an out and out bigot. "He has her blood all over him."

"Young man I am rather certain I just said he is my daughter's fiancé. That means he would not hurt her. He floo called me and told me Nyphadora was injured in a fight with Death Eaters. It therefore follows to reason he might have some of her blood on him if he carried her here to the hospital. That is hardly the actions of a man who would want to harm her. Not to mention he knows full well I would castrate him and then turn him into a rug if he dared think of it."

The men all flinched at that.

"Now let him go so we can check on my daughter. I dare say more wounded maybe arriving soon and you lot are blocking the entrance."

They reluctantly backed off not wanting to piss off one of the hospitals senior healers.

Andromeda walked over to Remus and surprising everyone including him gave him a rather large hug. "Ok Remus tell me what happened."

He froze uncertain how to react. He was not any more used to open affection then Harry was. However he returned the hug tentatively. "Andromeda it's really bad." His voice broke. "Harry he was lured to the Ministry and we got the message. We Sirius, Dora and I raced to help along with several other members of the order. We got there and the kids were fighting off a lot of death eaters. They were holding their own until "He" showed up. Sirius he was battling Bellatrix trying to keep her from hurting anyone but….we were in the Veil room and she shot him with a stunner. Sirius fell through." Tears began to flow as if it was all just now hitting him. "I stopped Harry from diving in to catch him but that was all. While I did that Dora was watching our backs she got hit again and went down. I don't know how bad it is. Then Harry and "he" battled. Dumbledore finally showed up battled "him" and then that useless prick Fudge and his pink puff showed. All screaming it could not be true V- Voldermort was back." Remus finally got the dark one's name out.

Andromeda froze and then cursed. She cursed her sister for killing Sirius and for the idiots at the ministry. "So Lucius got his wish Draconius is the new lord Black?" It had been nice to be a part of the family again but she had a feeling they would once more be cast out and knowing Lucius son they would be actively hunted and killed for daring to sully the name of the family Black.

"No, Sirius would never allow that. He named Harry his heir."

That stunned Andromeda and then she smiled "What happened then?"

"He forbade Bellatrix from attacking us. She tried but the family magic stopped her. Sirius should have done the same but…you know how he felt about inhibiting free will. He hated being controlled and so he would not do that to anyone not even Bellatrix. I think he still hoped to save her."

Andromeda nodded sadly. "All right who else was hurt?"

"All the children who went with Harry had some injury. Ron Weasley ran into the experiment room. He got some sort of Brain attached to him; Ginny his sister had a broken ankle. Neville Longbottom got hit with the Cruciatus Curse."

Andomeda winced at that one she was one of the healers who worked on restoring his parents. "Is he as bad as Frank and Alice?"

"No, thank Merlin. He hurt but functional. A brave and strong young man who dove into the fight with Frank's wand, he did well though."

"A miss matched wand what was Augusta thinking any other injuries?"

"No idea on that one, Luna Lovegood got some scratches and the like but nothing to serious. Harry looks run ragged and he got hit with the Cruciatus Curse as well. I don't know what else. The worse off was Hermione Granger. She got hit by a nasty curse from a masked death eater. It was purple and cut her badly."

"That does not sound good." She led Remus toward the treatment rooms. No one else was foolish enough to get in their way.

"I suppose they flooed here. We should check on her when we are done checking n Nyphadora." Andromeda suggested.

"I don't think they will have come here. Harry's elves popped the children to safety when the battle was over after he ripped Dumbledore a new Arsehole. Dumbledore in his infinite wisdom tried to tell Harry that the whole mess was not his fault. Which of course it wasn't his fault. If anything that falls to all of us adults we had over 15 years to deal with those damned Death Eaters and stopping that pure blood crap. Anyway Harry ripped into Dumbledore right in front of the minister and the Aurors who had shown up by then. Saying it was Dumbledore's fault for not getting Sirius a trial and not taking care of the Death Eaters. He blamed him for his poor living conditions and for the state of the Wizarding world being so backwards. It was a sight to see."

"I'll bet, it was at that, Dumbledore did not take it well?" She asked.

Remus huffed at that."Hardly, he tried to grab Harry but he popped out. His elves tossed Dumbledore back and then they were gone but not before Harry told me to get Dora to a healer here. So my guess is he took Hermione to Hogwarts and Poppy. Once I know she is ok and stable I have to try and find him."

"We should know in a moment." Andromeda said as she saw a doctor coming out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione's parents came into the Parlor and had a very worried look on their faces.

"I'm all right mum, dad." Hermione said as they came to her to ensure she was still in one piece.

Harry watched with a deep longing. However he was glad that her parents would be there for her.

"Harry mate we need to let mum know we are ok."Ron said showing a deep understanding that his own parents might be worrying about them. Poppy had removed the brains and given him a potion to drink to deal with the effects but he only had a really bad headache. No big deal really. So he had told her to deal with Hermione she needed care more. No harm no foul. He just had some pricks along his head which would be gone in a few days with some treatment. He was lucky. However unknown to both he and the healer those brains were not just brains. They were brains that had been infected with a rare virus. A virus which had killed their bodies, the brains had survived and been sent to the department for study. The department had hoped to create bodies so the brains could have new hosts. The brains were of seven of the most brilliant battle wizards ever to live. They had been part of an elite strike team. When the brains had attacked Ron they injected the venom into his own brain. The headache Ron was experiencing was the venom changing his brain maturing it forcing it to grow, repairing damaged areas and updating others. When the process was done Ron's new brain would have all of the knowledge of the seven wizards. While the wizards had lived long ago and in a different part of the world he would benefit from this transfer of brain cells and maturity as it integrated with his own brain. He got four adult male's brains stuffed into his own each with their own specialty. The personalities of the brains had long gone but their skills and knowledge remained the deep desire to survive had let them attach to the young wizard. In many ways Ron was fortunate because he was so young and innocent. His brain had not fully matured and that allowed the donors to attach and change his brain with only minor discomfort. Once the process was done Ron Weasley would become a brilliant wizard in several areas vital for a warrior to know. While some of his knowledge would be outdated he had gained the ability to adapt and change quickly. The young man his friends knew would have matured to their level by the time the day ended and never realize that his foolish Accio brains was the best decision he had ever made.

TBC….


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fandom's in this work. They belong to their creators and the companies that helped bring them to life. No profit will be made off this story.

Sunday, December 13, 2015

By: Fire Wolfe

Taking Charge of his World

Part 7

"We need to send them an owl." Harry said. He looked up and Hedwig flew in and unto his arm. He smiled at her and petted her feathers.

Hermione looked up and smiled. There was something very special about the bond between Harry and his owl. She always seemed to know when he needed her.

"Hi girl you are so clever." Harry said."Always showing up when I needed you." Harry cooed at Hedwig and the owl preened. Hermione smiled at it. She had to admit she loved the owl almost as much as Harry. Had Hedwig been a girl or woman Hermione would have been very jealous but as an owl she was just a well loved friend.

Harry tied the note onto his owl and sent her off with a warning to be careful and take no chances.

"I swear Harry that owl has you whipped almost as bad as Hermione does." Ron said.

Harry shrugged and smiled it was the truth. He was completely wrapped around Hedwig's Talons and Hermione's fingers. He had been since that first day when she had repaired his glasses. She was the first person he had met who had done something just to be kind. Well outside of Hagrid but he had fixed gotten his owl and brought that cake as a birthday present. Harry would always love the gentle giant for that. "Yeah and that's a bad thing why?"

"Dunno it just seems a bit off. Then again Hedwig is the smartest Owl and Hermione the smartest witch so maybe it does make sense." Ron said with a grin. "So where to now, if we go back to school you will be under Dumbledore's thumb again."

"I know, we need to get to the bank. The Goblins might be able to help us. I am sure if I offer them a fair price they can find a safe place for us. While I know I won the H.Q. it's under that Fidelus and Dumbledore will control access. Not something I want in a home of mine. I want somewhere safe and large enough to hold us all you, Hermione her family, yours and Tonks and hers along with Remus and the Longbottoms and Luna and her dad. We will need to stock it up. Dobby and Winky should be able to help with that. I also want to see about getting more elves. They were life savers today." Harry said. "I don't trust Dumbledore anymore and I want a safe place we control."

"I hate to agree but I do, I think we should contact Bill and Charlie maybe they can help us. I know the twins will and maybe some of our friends from D.A. It's time we build our own army and take the fight to the D.E.'s." Ron said thinking strategically.

Harry nodded and rose from his sitting position. "Yeah we have to plan. I think I am going to talk to Dr. Granger maybe he can help."

"Harry no offence to Hermione but her dad's a Muggle. What does he know about making war?" Ron asked.

Harry laughed at that. "Ron I love you like a brother but you have to understand something. Wizards are piss poor planners for war. Muggles on the other hand well they are war."

Ron looked confused Harry smiled and got up and went to the bookcase he pulled a book out. It was called "THE ART OF WAR" this was written by a Muggle general a long time ago and this is war and how to win."

Ron took the book and flipped it over. He was not much of a reader but maybe there was something of value in that book. Hermione would not have useless books around and he had a feeling her family would not either so he took the book found a chair sat down and began to read. Harry smiled and went to look for his love. He hoped she convinced her parents that it was about to get bad. He needed them on the right page so they could plan how to fight. He had no intention of fighting the war the way Dumbledore or the Ministry did. If a wizard or witch tried to hurt him or his friends and allies said witch or wizard was dead. No second chances no I was forced to do it. It was you are going down and going down hard and probably won' t get back up again. Harry intended to use both Muggle and Magical ways to save people and to end the D.E.s.

TBC….


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fandom's in this work. They belong to their creators and the companies that helped bring them to life. No profit will be made off this story.

January 21, 2016

By: Fire Wolfe

Taking Charge of his World

Part 8

Albus Dumbledore was annoyed. He did not like it when people failed to follow the plans he made. The fact that most people had no idea he had planned and orchestrated their lives mattered little to him. He had long ago created a plan to mold the Wizarding world into his image. That is to say he wanted society to work in a specific manner and to ensure that he guided certain people along a predetermined path. The fact that the path he designed rarely was logical or even necessarily beneficial to said individual was irrelevant. Each individual was supposed to be subjugated to his desires and will. He had created and crafted this plan he called the "Greater Good". This plan had been devised many years ago between himself and another young wizard. A wizard who would fail to follow Dumbledore's plan and eventually plunge both the Wizarding world and the Muggle one into a world war. That fiasco had barely been salvaged but like the phoenix Albus had risen from the ashes to become "The Leader of the Light." He had been forced to fight the one person he had truly loved and cared for and then put them into a prison. That was such a waste; of course as the man had been dark he had to be put away. Dumbledore hated that fact as he only rarely got to see his love. Yet it had to be for the façade of his position. Now once more he was faced with a rebellious wizard. A young man who failed to follow his orders and plans for his life and destiny, it was hardly Albus fault that he had to die. It was simply a fact. Albus had determined that for Voldermort to die Harry Potter had to face him. He had to face him and die so his immortality and protections would fail. The he Albus Dumbledore would step in and imprison Tomas M. Riddle alongside his beloved Grindelwald. It still pained Albus that his beloved had strayed from the "Greater Good" and that he had been forced to stop him. Such a waste of a fine man, however Dumbledore was certain that with proper guidance their world could still be molded into a more perfect structure. He had worked hard to achieve that goal educating several young people whom he would later use to guide his political machine which in turn would raise House Dumbledore to the lead in Magical Britain and then allow Britain to rule the world leading it to the "Greater Good." He had made his plans very carefully choosing to seek out allies in traditional light houses. House Dumbledore was small and insignificant. It had no real power or prestige. It was not where he wanted to be. On the positive side it had been firmly neutral for several generations which allowed Albus wiggle room. That Neutrality got him a job at Hogwarts. While being a teacher might not seem like an important or glamour career it had been a bone. The pay was decent if not overly generous however the real perk was power. He had a chance to influence his students for many years. He could also subtly alter their minds and condition them to follow along after him and his agenda. Of course the plan was not without flaws. Some of his peers did not fall in line nor did they see him as the all powerful and wise "Dumbledore." Some students even had the idea they were better then he and more fit to rule. As if being the heir too Godrick Gryffindor or Salazar Slytherin mattered? The founders were gone as were their ideas of equality for all magical beings and Muggles. As if any Magical human should bow down to Muggles. The very idea was repugnant. If only some people would follow his orders. Was it so damned hard for the Potter brat to obey him and stay put. He had even tried to ensure the half- blooded brat's house survived by tricking the Weasley's into signing a betrothal contract and what did he get for his troubles? Defiance and headaches and the slaughter of fine upstanding pureblood families none of who should be sacrificed just because they had been led astray by another ungrateful half-blood. Sometimes they were more trouble than they were worth. It was not as if the boy had any chance of surviving and if he did what would he do? He would be like his idiot father and marry a Muggle Born. As if even the Potter name could survive a second such marriage like that within a century. That line had to be breed back to purity for the "Greater Good." I should have killed that damned Granger girl back in first year or second at the latest. Damn Potter and Damn the life Debt that keeps drawing them together.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Harry held on to Hermione's hand as she slept. She looked so tired and weak. That curse had taken a lot out of her. He had thought his heart would die when he saw her hit. He had no regrets for his desire to slaughter death eaters after that. He was really not happy with himself at all. While he had shouted that everything was Dumbledore's fault he too was to blame. He had charged into a dangerous situation without thinking it through. Hermione had been badly injured because of that impulsive action and he had lost his god father. A tear fell at that loss. However he would grieve later now he had to be strong for Hermione. He held her hand and watched her sleep determined that no harm would befall her. He was rather surprised that her family had allowed him to sit with her. However she had not wanted to let go of his hand and he would not do so unless she wanted him too. So he stayed with her while she took a short nap.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ron wrote a very quick note to his mother and father letting them know he and Ginny were safe. They were with Harry and his Hermione that part underlined. Ron was not about to say that Harry had claimed Hermione in a note that fool of a headmaster might manage to intercept. However he was rather certain his father at least would understand what happened. Ron then wrote a not outlining everything to the twins. That was written in the code the twins had shown him. It looked like just a bit of garbage on his favorite sport but they get the point quickly. He hoped they would find a way to contact Bill, Charlie and Percy and let them know what was going on. Hell even his Aunt Muriel deserved a heads up on Voldermort being back. Ron's mind was already working on how to make them into a cohesive fighting unit. Harry was the leader their "king" as it were but Ron well he was going to be the general and if need be the black knight and Neville every faithful and brave Neville was going to be their kings white knight. Ron knew he had messed up several times throughout the years but he was finally seeing clearly and maybe even finally growing up a little. He knew he had to step up and be a real friend. It was time to stop messing around and to prove he was worth the time and effort Hermione and Harry put into their friendship. He looked over at Ginny and Luna and knew both those girls would also stand at their side and fight. Both girls saw Harry as family. If Ron was 100 percent honest he wished Harry and Ginny would get together because he would love to have him as a brother-in-law but that was not likely to happen. So he'd accept the place of best mate and be happy with it. Luna on the other hand in a different world could be very good wife to Harry. She was a much deeper thinker then most people gave credit to. However Harry was now bound to Hermione. He had claimed her and that was not going to go away. He was clearly staking his claim and woo to anyone who tried to hurt her. Of course given that Luna loved both Harry and Hermione she would always be a part of them closer in some ways then he or Ginny could ever be because she saw them as they truly were. Ron sat nearby wand in easy reach to defend his family and friends. He would not could not fail again.

"Ron I am writing Susan Bones to see if she can get her aunt to talk to Harry. He is going to need help with dealing with Fudge and Dumbledore. I am also going to ask my Gran but Madam Bones won't let those two idiots ruin things." Neville said. "I know Remus would try to help but he's a wolf and you know those idiots would cause him problems if he raises to much of a problem."

"That is a great idea. Ah, maybe ask Susan if she wants to maybe... ah write me? We could ah, practice defense together if she can come out here."

Neville smiled at that. It seemed Ron had a crush. "Sure I can do that. It would be a good way to communicate with her aunt. If she can't come out right away, I think she and Madam Bones will need to go into hiding sooner rather than later."

Ron blushed deeply at that. He nodded though. "They will both become targets. I hope she and Hanna take precautions. I know Madam Bones will try but she will likely trust her Aurors and we both know that could be a problem. If they replaced Moody then a regular Auror be a lot easier to get too."

"True enough. I should maybe write my gran too." Neville said. "Get my family under strong wards."

"Neville you should write to Padma. I know you like her." Ginny teased. She was trying to lighten the mood. "She is a very pretty girl and she loves Herbology."

"Yeah, I would but then she might tell her sister and if we have to go into hiding that would be dangerous. Pavriti a nice girl but she gossips way too much. Then again maybe we could use that to get the word out about Vol-Voldermort being back."

"Still she likes you a lot." Ginny said with a grin. "Padma could help us with research too. She and Hermione get along well. Not to mention Pavriti no slouch when she puts her mind to it. Lavender also knows a lot of people maybe they could find some books for us. The Browns are really connected to a lot of families and they might be able to help us get the world out. Not too mention the fact that they have holdings in both worlds."

"Yeah, I suppose that is all to true, are you going to write Stephen Cornfoot?" Neville shot back. "You know he just about swallowed his tongue when he saw you at the Yule ball. Your mum would approve as he is an eldest son and he a pureblood who family shares your owns point of view."

"Ah, yeah maybe, we are just friends."Ginny shot back. She looked away not wanting to admit she had a major crush on the boy. He had a quiet and hardworking as well as very polite. He was just so much of an enigma that Ginny just wanted to explore. "Hey Luna who are you going to write? I mean your father knows a lot of people and maybe he could help warn them too."

"I am not sure, father for certain. Ernest Macmillan was kind enough to help me in Runes so perhaps I shall write him. He is very loyal and he is amused by my creatures." Luna said. "Father will put the proper news out. Many will learn of Voldermort's return via the Quibbler."

"Ernie not sure I saw that one coming."Ginny replied. "He does seem like a nice guy though. He seems like a pretty loyal sort."

"Yes he is very nice."Luna said. "His father advertizes quite a lot in father's paper. They like out base, it seems we attract all sorts to our magizine."

Ginny nodded as if their being friends suddenly made more sense. "We really need to warn the others though. Do you have your coin from D.A.? We could use it to get the message out to the others. If not our poor owls will be exhausted not to mention it would take longer."

"Yes of course." Luna said pulling a gold chain off her neck. The golden gallon sown brightly and she used her wand to tap out a warning. "UkW back at ministry."

Ginny watched and smiled short to the point and efficient. She got up and took her tea cup to the sideboard. "Thank you for the lovely snack Dr. Granger."

"It was our pleasure Miss Weasley. I do hope you and the others will stay the night? I would not wish you to have to travel after this long day."

"We had planned on it; that is Hermione asked us to. We all agreed just to keep an eye on Hermione of course. We promised to look after her. Our nurse was only willing to let Hermione come home if we promised to be here for her. Of course we all knew Harry not leave her side but the nurse is kind of old fashioned. I suppose she thought we girls would sit with Hermione. As if Harry let any of us take his place." Ginny said with a grin.

"He does seem rather firmly entrenched." Hermione's mother said."Then again she is his isn't she?"

Ginny looked away then nodded. "Yes he claimed her life debt. I don't think he meant to own her per say...but she always claimed him too."

Hermione's mother nodded and looked over at her daughter's grandmother. It seemed her prediction was coming true. Hermione would become Harry's before the school year ended. Now she just had to break it to her husband and hope he did not lose it.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : The magical JKR owns Harry Potter and all its glory. I sadly do not have claim to it or to the Ancients leaders of our world nor do I have a claim to Atlantis or the Star Gate Universe. They are just being borrowed for my insane works.

Thursday, January 21, 2016

Taking Charge of his world.

Part 9

Emile Daniel Granger watched from the door as his wife Danna Emery carried a blanket into cover their daughter's boyfriend. He really did not mind overly much as he could see how devoted Harry was to his Hermione. Though he supposed that Harry might well argue with that description as he was clinging to his little girls hand even as they slept, he could not deny the faint glow that was between them either. While he and his wife were not considered wizards and witches they did have some magic. They were just unable to use a wand. He watched as his wife waved her hand and the blanket floated over their daughter and her chosen. It was painfully clear that they were now together. The slim bands on their arms would have told the tail even if they were not clinging to each other. It was the one thing Emile had always feared that Harry would call in that life debt. It was not that he thought the boy would take advantage but rather that the debt would force a closeness even deeper than the one they chose to forge themselves. He had not wanted either child trapped by their magic. He knew full well that had it been his daughter's choice the debt would have been sealed five seconds after she understood what it was. However Harry had been so innocent and naïve and decent that he had never even considered calling the debt due the youth would never willingly enslave anyone. Emile smiled at that nobility so few had it. His daughter was very lucky indeed. He knew Hermione believed that he and his wife along with most of their family were squibs. That was so far from the truth that it was not funny. They had magic it was just a different type then the kind that manifested itself in those of the Wizarding world. However years of intermarrying with normal humans and witches and wizards allowed the magic to show up every now and again. The last time it had manifested itself the was when Hector Dagworth-Granger was attending Hogwarts and made a name for himself. That distant connection was the way they explained the family magic to anyone who was interested. Personally Emile would much rather live in regular society and use their form of magic. It was to his mind far more useful and it helped a great many people. His magic was of the healing type. While he and his wife chose to be dentistry their kind of magic worked best with healing on the positive side and destruction on the other. It was why most of the family had been soldiers at one time or another and why when that service was done most went into healing of some sort. His eldest child had surprised them when she developed wand magic and it was frankly annoying. However he could not deny her a chance to explore this form of magic either so he had allowed her to attend Hogwarts. After all it could not be as bad as it once was right? He should have known better, A troll first year, A giant snake second year, dementors third year and that damned tournament last year. Hermione being stuck underwater with only a sleeping spell on her had enraged him. He had almost gone to Hogwarts and blasted that idiot headmaster to hell and back. However the rules were the rules and they had to play nice. At least now they could do something. Hermione and her friends had now all taken their owls so they were safe from having their wands snapped. A damned good thing to his mind, not that he cared but he knew Hermione might. As if she needed it. He sighed. His wife got up and came to pull him outside the room.

"Emile let them rest."

"Danna I am so worried about this. Why are we putting up with those backward buffoons again anyway?"

"The rules darling you know the rules, we are not to directly interfere in the development of Wizarding culture unless we can wield a wand. It was your Morgana's command my dear, unless or until one of our children finds and mates with the lost heir." Dana said with a grin. "I dare say that part has been taken care of. I do not believe Morgana ever expected the heir to claim her daughter."

Emile began to laugh at that. "Yes, who would have thought it, oh well I rather certain Hermione doesn't mind him claiming her, not that the boy realizes he has yet. It is amusing as his elves know and their friends yet none of them feel like telling Harry he has claimed our daughter and heiress for his own."

"I suspect they don't realize we have magic Emile and they don't want us to be angry with Harry either." Dana said as she wrapped her arms around her husband. "Our daughter will be very powerful and I think together they will drag that backwards world into the modern times."

"One could hope, however Neville seems to think Harry is about to tell that world to take a leap, I wonder what they would say about him when the truth comes out?" Emile said with a wicked grin, "Poor, poor wizards losing their savior and the most powerful wizard since Merlin to a Muggle born, I would love to see those bigots faces one day when the truth comes out. As if magic could just appear Idiots."

"They would hate knowing the decedents of the children of the stars walk among them. They would hate it even more when they learn that our people chose to pick our partners from among the other magical races as well as those of human kind, that we have elves in our blood and goblin. They see only the current forms of our ancient families and not what they once were before Wizarding kind cursed them. Perhaps this union will restore the proper magical order." Danna said with a smiled. "Maxim and Magnus are calling gems to themselves and Portia is a natural with plants. Jean, and Jackie are able to swim like fishes and we already know Alexander will be as Nemo was. I am rather certain our Romulus and Remus will be children of the forest as well. We our family will follow the prophecy and help restore order. Harry the key and his claiming Hermione has only made it more likely rather than less. They both carry the gene so I am rather certain they will be able to find Atlantis and call it home."

"The poor boy he so wants to be "Just Harry"." Emile said hugging his wife to him.

"Yes and Hermione always wanted to be a simple work with books and translate them. Hum as if the distant granddaughter of Alexander would be something so simple. Create another library or restore the current one but simple never. I am rather certain if they wish it they can reunite the entire human world. It would be so much simpler to be able to heal in the open." Danna said with a sigh.

"Yes but only after those idiot wand weavers are brought to heel."

The two parents watched as their daughter and Harry's magic flowed back and forth forging a bond of love and care. When it was done what one knew the other would and their power would be that of Merlin and Morgana as they would have gained their ancestors gifts because prophecy could not be evaded and Harry would need the Power he knows not.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The magical JKR owns Harry Potter and all its glory. I sadly do not have claim to it or to the Ancients leaders of our world nor do I have a claim to Atlantis or the Star Gate Universe. They are just being borrowed for my insane works.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review. I appreciate those that give constructive advice. While I do not mind Anonymous reviews I would much rather have a signed review so I can respond when there is questions or comments about why I have worked the story a certain way. The recent guest review about life debts comes to mind. A life debt is caused when one risks their life to save another with no hope of reward or gain. The action must be completely altruistic. If you are in anyway responsible for causing the individual to be in danger a life debt can't occur. Therefore Ron is not able to claim a life debt on Hermione. He caused her to be crying in the first place. So therefore it is Harry who has the life debt. One other fact is that this is A/U. That means that it is a universe I am creating. While I appreciate advice and comments please remember it will be written to my vision. I won't please everyone. So as some other one of my favorite fan fic authors say if this is not your cup of tea try someone else's coffee or something like that.

Thanks again,

Fire Wolfe

Thursday, January 21, 2016

Taking Charge of his world

Part 10 Obvious

The now reinstated Headmaster Dumbledore was heading to the staff room to speak to the teachers about the evening events at the ministry. The Headmaster was not happy about this but he had decided it was far better to get it out of the way. He did not need the staff causing him any more complications it was rather annoying that they insisted on discussing the situation with him. Why could they simply not trust that he knew what he was doing? After all he was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, The Chief Warlock of the Wizengmot and the supreme Mugwup of the IWC he was far more qualified to handle the affairs of the Wizarding world then they were. He had saved the Wizarding world once before and he would do so again. Who else among his staff had managed to defeat a 'Dark Lord'?

It had been a long day and the events at the MOM had three of the four heads of houses at Hogwarts were upset and worried. They had learned that six of their students had left their school to confront the Voldermort in London at the MOM. Most of the staff had not been aware of the Headmasters plans for Harry Potter and all three were growing wary of the constant danger the students in their care were tired of being behind the information loop. They had all tried to stop the outright bigotry only to be told that the students had to forgive and forget. Each of the staff had lost family to Dumbledore's forgiveness of various death eaters and they were all done with it. To many Death Eaters had escaped justice and they now knew that the one man who was innocent had been in Azkaban for 12 years for a crime he did not commit and that the headmaster knew he was innocent of doing. It was no longer enough to be told that the headmaster's plans were all for the "Greater Good." None of them had any idea what that meant but given what was happening that "Greater Good" was as much of a myth as pigs flying as the Muggles would say.

Pomona Sprout took a seat next to Minerva McGonagall and Fillus Flintwik they were all in agreement that they had had enough of the Headmaster's games they had decided that filling their fellow teachers and staff about the prophecy Remus Lupin had sent via patronus to Minerva was vital to all of their safety. It was clear that Harry Potter was smack in the middle of some sort of long drawn out plan and that Albus wanted Harry for his called "Greater Good" and that it was a plan that Dumbledore only seemed to share with one of them. While Severus Snape was a head of house he was not the only one who had a right to information regarding the safety of all the students of the school. The three heads of houses had discussed the situation with care and they were convinced that this plan would endanger not only Harry but his friends and the school as well and that they would not longer stand to be left out of the information loop. They would have to stand up to Dumbledore and put a stop to his foolish risks and demand he be accountable to them. That meant that they had to get the support of the other teachers and perhaps bring the situation to the board of governors. There was something very wrong when the Headmaster was setting up life threatening situations to test any student much less one as important as Harry Potter. He was not just the "Boy who Lived" but the head of an ancient and noble house. He could not be used as a pawn in one man's demented chess game. No student should be. They all wanted a fair and equitable society and Dumbledore had been holding it back for far too long.

The three heads were joined in the staff room by the schools remaining teachers and staff Charity Burbage, Rubeus Hagrid, Rolanda Hooch, Aurora Sinistra, Septima Vector, Sybill Trelawney, and Irma Pince. The remaining teachers and staff had no idea what was going on other than that something had happened at the ministry and that was only because of the Prophet's emergency edition. They could however tell by the looks on the heads faces that something bad had happened. They would wait and see and hope that none of the students had been hurt or killed. Each hoped that Dumbledore had returned to be their head once more. One thing they could all agree on was that Madam Umbridge was nothing more than a lackey for Cornelius Fudge a man whose only goal was to make the lives of purebloods better and to fill his pockets full of gold. Umbridge had no qualifications to be a teacher much less a headmistress and she had managed to divide the school even more then it had been. The violence in the school had never been higher and all of the teachers were angered by her abuse of their charges. None could protest for fear of losing their jobs and having even worse teacher appointed. It was beyond frustrating as they each worked hard to obtain their masteries and each wanted to give their students the best education possible regardless of blood status.

Severus Snape took a seat well away from the others and at the seat next to where Albus would sit. He was not happy with the way the situation had played out at the MOM. While he was certain Potter would blame him for failing to warn the order in a timely manner the fact was it was somewhat out of his control. He had to first get away from Dolores Umbridge and then he had to find Albus and then contact the order. None of which was simple or easy. The first had happened when Umbridge had headed for the ministry. He would have used the floo in Albus office to call but it had been locked down when Albus fled the school, he had then rants o Poppy's office and used hers to try to contact the Headmaster who was supposed to be at his brother's pub. Only had no idea where Albus was. He had finally been desperate enough to floo the Hestia Jones. It was not something he liked to do. However she was able to alert the Wolf and Dog at Headquarters. The rest well that was simply a mess of monumental proportions. Severus hated Sirius Black with a passion and he was not overly enamored with Potter or with Remus Lupin. However he would never have wished him to be killed by Bellatrix Lestrange nor would he have wished that he fall through the veil of death. If anything he wanted the pleasure of killing him personally. He sighed and sat quietly. He had a feeling anything he said would be ignored and he had a feeling that anything Dumbledore said would only anger the staff. This was the not the first time he was annoyed that the Headmaster insisted on keeping every piece of information and his decisions close to his chest. It was coming back to be a problem for them both.

"Well I can see we are all here. We have a great deal to discuss." Albus said. "As you know there has been an incident at the MOM. As you have all seen the Prophet has shown that Harry Potter was indeed correct when he stated Lord Voldermort has returned."

Severus gave the Headmaster a look that said 'Can you state anything more obvious?'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus was relieved to learn that Nymphadora was going to be all right. She had been treated and was now resting comfortably. He was able to stay with her because Andromeda allowed it. She had stared down several doctors and told them bluntly that if they refused to have Remus in the room then she would take her daughter home for and treat her there. She had even redrawn her wand when the Aurors once more tried to arrest him for assaulting her. "I will hex the first person who tries to arrest my future son in law. I am seriously considering having my husband file harassment charges against you lot."

The Aurors backed off because Muggle born or not Theodore Tonks was not a man to cross in the courtroom. He had caused many of them problems when they had stepped over the line of the law.

Theodore Tonks arrived just as his wife was about to lose her temper. "Darling please do not hex the Aurors. The MOM is in an uproar right now. It would not do for another of the Black family to be sacrificed for expediency. "It will be far more effective if we sue them."

"Yes Ted, however I think we should remove Nyphodora as it is clear these morons are intent on hexing first. I am worried she will get caught in the cross fire. We can care for her at home now. She must simply use her potions and rest. I can have Poppy pop by to care for her if needed."

"I quite agree, we have much to discuss, I have the papers to withdraw her."

"Have you signed them?" Andromeda asked.

"Of course, all they need is your signature and hers."

Andromeda took the parchment from him and signed it. She grinned at the shock of the Aurors when she used a fountain pen rather than a quill. She handed it back to her husband. "Get this to Nyphadora; I want her out of here as quickly as possible. If she finds out these idiots have been threatening Remus you will have to bail her out of a cell."

"I know, back off you lot, my wife might stun you, Dora will end you for threatening her chosen mate."

"He's a damned were-wolf." One of the pure blooded Aurors said almost spitting on Remus.

"He is my daughter's chosen and he is a good man. A man who was bitten young, he did not choose to be infected and he has always acted to keep people safe. He has never hurt anyone in his wolf form and to my knowledge never killed an innocent. That is more than a lot of you bigots can say." Ted replied. "He is also the adopted brother to James Potter and Sirius Black which makes him a member of not one but two Ancient and Nobel families. Remus is also a scion of an old and respected and distinguished pure blood family in his own right so watch what you say."

"Yeah right no family keeps half breeds in it."

"Mine does so watch what you say about my son and heir." Roman Lupin said as he came toward the group. "Theodore, Andromeda I am sorry Julia and I were late. We got caught up at customs."

The smart mouthed Auror froze.

"It is not a problem Lord Lupin. I am just sorry you had to come straight here and that our family meeting was at this hospital." Ted said with a grin. He could not have timed that entrance better if he had tried. He was rather pleased to see how shocked Remus was. Clearly he had never expected his parents to come to discuss h is wedding.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

He tumbled through space and time and screamed in terror. He was suddenly falling down hard. He rolled out of the veil and slammed against a large cabinet. Sirius hit his head and was knocked out. The portraits that were hanging on the mantel of the fireplace began to curse.

"James please watch your language." Lily demanded. "It does not need to be so vulgar."

"How can I do that Lily Sirius just came tumbling through the veil."

"Well cursing won't help and it will likely give him a bigger headache then he will already have." Lily said. "Jarvis come here please."

An elf appeared in front of the portraits. "Yes Mistress Lily."

"Please take Sirius to his room and tend his wounds."

"Yes Mistress, shall I call for assistance from Lady Marlene?"

"No, just settle him in his room for now. James go find Marlene and bring her here we will need her healing skills. I will stay with Jarvis and keep an eye on Sirius."

"Why me, I should be here when he wakes up." James protested.

"Because he won't believe it and because you two would try to prank each other. I dare say you would forget that you are a portrait. So off with you now, Marlene should be home from the clinic by now."

"Yes dear, I wonder what Sirius will say when he learns she is alive and that she hid from all of us."

"Not a clue but his language will probably be as bad as yours was." Lily replied. "I just hope he knows what happened to Harry."

James nodded and then left the portrait to find their only human contact.

TBC….


	11. Chapter 11

Saturday, January 23, 2016

Disclaimer: Please see Part one

Taking Charge of his world

Part 11

Sirius Black woke up and was shocked at how comfortable he felt. He was in a warm bed with a roaring fire. The silk sheets were heavenly. He opened his eyes slowly thinking this had to be some sort of insane dream.

"Wake up Sirius. You need to get up Harry needs you."

He sat up and felt like he had been hit by a dozen bludgers. "Lily what, how...You are a portrait what is going on?" Sirius was stuttering and in shock.

"Well Sirius you fell out of the Veil. Fortunately for you the veil had a counterpart here at Rowan Keep. You tumbled out at the smashed into our old cabinet. It knocked you senseless not that really changed much in regards to you." Lily said.

"Ha, ha Lily, you are so hilarious Prongs is rubbing off on you. Where is Prongs? You did have him painted right? I mean you did not just get painted alone right?"

"No, I had Severus added to my canvas, really Sirius I sent him to get Remus." Lily said. "As if I would be without James, he may be a prat at times but I love him."

Sirius sighed as he moved to get out of bed. He felt a draft. "What the ...Lily you need to turn your back. I'm naked under here." He blushed and grabbed for a sheet.

"Really Sirius I thought you were proud of the family jewels." She giggled at his obvious discomfort.

"How the hell did I end up naked?" Sirius said wrapping a sheet around him. "I know I had cloths on when I fell through the veil. I may be a prankster but even I never moon the Ministry. Well at least not when I was doing a rescue mission to save Harry. Yeah I am proud of them but Prongs would kill me if I flashed you."

Lily chuckled at that. Sirius was a gentlemen despite his playboy reputation.

There was a pop and Jarvis showed up. "Your robes were dirty Mister Sirius."

"Javis good to see you so I take it you put me to bed?"

"Yes Master Sirius I cleaned you up and put you to bed. Master James said you needed rest."

"Ok then, I should probably get a bath. The plumbing works right?"

"Yes it works Sirius the magic here never failed. I had Jarvis lay out some cloths for you. They are Muggle but at least they should fit and they are clean."

"Well thanks, I don't mind Muggle clothing. Hell the robes I had were outdated and were Reglus." He headed for the bathroom.

"Go get clean Sirius we can talk once you shower and dress."

"Sure Lily, but I have to get in touch with Harry. He is going to think I died." Sirius said he was clearly worried about Harry.

"You did Sirius or at least that is how it will appear." The Veil is cut off from magic it is a machine." Lily explained." The Veil predates the MOM and it was not developed by wizards and witches. Maybe that is a good thing that you will be considered dead. The Ministry will be told that you are dead by the Goblins and they will no longer be hunting you."

Sirius stopped and looked at Lily. "Harry and Remus and the Tonks will think I am dead. I made Harry my heir. He will be Lord Black."

"Well that could complicate things a little." Lily said. "I'm sorry about that Sirius but if you are dead you will be safe from the Ministry. We can create a new identity for you. You can then look out for Harry."

"I guess, I never wanted to be Lord Black in the first place but how can I care for him if I don't have an identity?"

"Let us worry about that."Lily replied. "Go get cleaned up. We will solve this I promise."

Sirius sighed and obeyed deciding his head still hurt too much to argue with Lily he had rarely won any of those. He somehow thought that would likely not change even if Lily was now a portrait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus followed Theodore and Andromeda to their home. They had gone through first to catch Nyphadora on case she tripped and fell from being weak. She had glared at them when they said that. However Remus knew she tripped over her own feet on a good day. Today was not that. He was glad they had invited him to their home. He was determined to guard Nyphadora and her family. He also wanted to find out where Harry and his friends were. He had a feeling he would have a better chance of learning that if he asked when he was away from the Headmaster. Harry's angry outburst showed he was no longer going to blindly follow the old man. Not that Remus blamed him. Harry's rant may have been a bit over the top but the angry statements of his best friend's son was not wrong. A lot of their world's problems and failures could be laid at the Ministry and Albus Dumbledore's feet. He knew he had failed Harry and Sirius by falling into self pity. He had also blindly trusted his old Headmaster. He had been to blinded by the man's reputation to consider if what he wanted and suggested was a good idea. Remus had been to angry and to betrayed to demand a trial for Sirius at first and later he had been in Askaban and it had not been possible to free him.

"So what happened at the ministry and where are Harry and his friends Remus?" Andromeda asked.

"Harry got a vision of Sirius being held by Voldermort. He raced to save him." Remus looked away for a moment. Nyphadora summoned a bottle of Fire Whiskey and poured him a glass. Her mother took it from her before she could get her own.

"That will not work well with your potions."

Her daughter sighed and sat down with an annoyed look. Ted summoned her a pumpkin juice. She made a face but took a drink from it. "Back to the kiddie drinks."

Remus smiled at that. Andromeda took the fire whiskey from her daughter and poured her and Ted a drink. She sat down next to her daughter with her husband on a stool by her feet.

Remus leaned back in the rocker. "We got a message from Snape. Only Harry and the kids had all ready left. We had to race to catch up. When we got there the kids were battling the D.E.'s. Sirius got into it will Bella."

"Sirius charged in when Aunt Bella was firing killing curses at us." Nyphadora explained. I raced ahead of them. I was so worried about Harry. I got there and tried to distract her she would have killed Neville Longbottom."

"Nyp-"

"My name is Tonks damn it." She said. "Or Dora if you must I swear my mother was high when she named me."

Her mother glared at her but Remus smiled and then said.

"Dora was very brave. She was holding her own until Bella jumped in. Sirius tried to stop Bella. They traded hexes. Nothing lethal on his part, I think he tried to save her. She was mad and he was not taking the fight a serious as he should have. I think he was actually enjoying it. Then she got him with a stunner and he fell through that damned veil."

It was awful Mum. I honestly don't think Aunt Bella intended to kill him. She did fire a stunner at him. Only he feel, then Harry ran after Sirius he would have went into the Veil had Remus not grabbed him."

Remus looked down at his drink then took a long draw on it. "I almost did not stop him. It was horrid watching Sirius fall but I would have followed had Harry gone in as well."

"Remus no, I can't believe you would have done that. I don't think I could have lost you." Dora said grabbing his hand. He held it tight."Aunt Bella then fired on Harry only his elves showed up. Kreature tossed her back and Dobby he scared me mum. I think he could have killed her to protect Harry."

Ted looked concerned at that and shared a look with his wife. He could not quite believe and elf could kill for their master.

"Harry then began to pull away and fight. He went after Bella. He was not holding anything back." Remus said. "Of course that was after he sent Hermione and the others away. She was hit badly. I think he wanted to kill those death eaters. I think he would have had Voldermort not shown up and then Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore was late again." Dora said. "Harry was right he's been useless in this fight so far. Holding us back from really taking the battle to the D.E.'s"

In the past Remus would have defended Dumbledore but today he just did not have it in him to do so. Harry was right this was all Dumbledore's fault. He was not giving out the needed information and not protecting the innocent. He was too concerned with the "Greater Good." He seemed intent on reforming those evil bastards and it was costing decent witches, wizards and Muggles their lives. Remus was seriously considering leaving the order. It was not really fighting the war. Harry and his friends were. If he wanted to help Harry he would need to be working with him not off on some insane mission for the headmaster.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione woke and found Harry laying next to her. Sometime after she had laid down he had ended up in bed with her. She found herself in his arms. She felt safe and secure and very loved. A moment of panic set in as she considered what her family would think.

"Don't fret Hermione I put Harry in there next to you. He was sleeping in that chair and I was afraid he would get a kink in his neck. I know he would die before hurting you. Your friends told us what he has done for you." Her father said. "Your mother and I accept that Harry will now be a part of our lives and that you will be a part of his family from now on."

Hermione blushed at that. "Dad we, I mean we are young yet."

Her father smirked at that. "Yes you are but look at your wrist."

Hermione looked down and froze."Oh, ah when did that happen?"

"Ron and Neville said last night before you got here. Harry claimed you in front of them all. He told your healer Poppy to get you whatever you needed and that you were his to protect. He dumped a bag of gold into her hands and said to use that and that he would spend every penny he owned to see you safe and cared for."

"What, why I don't understand why would he say that?"

"Hermione I love you darling but I think you do not understand that young man all that much. He loves you with all that he is. His declaration and claim called in the life debt you have. He tied his magic to yours to heal you. In doing so he bonded you together. He in essence declared you his lady wife."

Hermione blushed her independent side reared its head. "He should have asked."

"That's a fiver you owe me Dana." Her father said.

"I think he did when he asked you to be his girl. He asked you to be his didn't he?" Her mother said.

"Oh, yes, he did and I agreed and I did agree that he saved me...oh...so that's why it took. So I did agree and he just kind of formalized it. That's it isn't it." She asked looking a little confused.

"Yes darling." Her mother said with a smile. "He is a fine young man and you will make a fine couple. That is why we did not try to keep you apart. Harry bonding you has been healing your wounds."

"He should not do that. It could hurt him." Hermione said suddenly worried for Harry. "He looks so pale and tired."

"Harry probably is tired which is why we put him with you. He is your mate darling so it's proper and right." Dana said with a smile. "Your father even undressed him and put him under the covers with you."

Emile glared at his wife. He so did not want to admit that. However skin to skin contact would comfort the pair. He would do anything to help his baby girl even put her to bed with her wizard.

Hermione blushed rolled over to hide her head by laying it against Harry and letting her hair cover her face she then pulled the covers up over her face. She felt like she was going to die of embarrassment. At least Harry was asleep and did not hear this conversation.

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Please see Part one

Monday, February 08, 2016

Taking Charge of his world

Part 12

James Potter moved from portrait to portrait he had to get to Marlene. The last of the McKinnon family had showed up wounded at the Potter family manor and had been helped by Jarvis. She had hidden there for three days before she left the estate. She had left a message for James and Lily with the elf. He was a loyal being how knew that she was Lily's best friend and almost like a sister to his mistress. He had told her to go to the Evans/Potter Estate in the United States giving her access to the secret portal system the family had developed. The portal had taken her to a hidden retreat in Michigan. The retreat was unplotable and secure. She had spent months there healing under the protection of the families retainers both elf and human. The situation with the Potters being in hiding meant she had not been able to let them know she was alive. It was only after the portraits came alive that she learned of their deaths. Marlene had wanted to go and free Sirius when she had learned he had been arrested but there was another consideration she had to worry about. She had to protect her children. Coming back to the U.K. would expose her family to the bigots that had escaped the war. She had not been willing to risk them. Marlene looked up as James moved into portrait in her office.

"Marlene I have some news." James said.

She looked up from her desk. "What has happened James?"

"Sirius showed up. He fell through the Mirror."

"How, I thought the Evan's family controlled them?" She said.

"Well we did too. Sirius fell through the veil in the Department of Mysteries, remember Lily had thought they might be related." He said. "I don't know exactly what happened yet. Padfoot managed to knock himself out when he tumbled through."

Marlene looked a little shocked at that. "How is it he was free? I heard he was sentenced to life in prison?"

"I don't know. Hopefully we will learn what is going on once he wakes up. I thought you might want to come through."

"The children should be getting ready for bed James. I suppose I can get Helga to watch them. She should still be up. Give me ten minutes to check James." Marlene replied.

"Ok I'll let Lily know. I have to go to Remus now. I just hope he still has that landscape Lily bought him. If not we/you are going to have to send him an owl." James said.

"Oh that will work well James, he thinks I am dead." Marlene replied.

"Yes well he does not know about us either. He's been out of the country and I am not sure if he got the painting out." James said. "You know maybe an owl is the way to go."

"All right but I will have to send it from your place." Marlene said. "I don't know that he is going to believe it is from me. Hopefully Sirius will be awake and he can send the owl. Remus might believe Sirius somehow survived. It's the best option unless I can contact someone else from the order. The only worry is if Dumbledore learns about me or your painting. I don't trust that old bastard."

"Well I wish we had talked more. I agree the old fuckers got some explaining to do. We've not been able to get to the portraits in Hogwarts or any of the order members homes. I am almost tempted to believe Dumbledore spelled the paintings." James said.

Marlene gave him a look. It said of course the old bastard spelled the portraits he would not like Lily and James finding a way to contact other order members or to find Harry. She had figured that out once she had healed and had her children. "Go James, if you can't find Remus then we will try Sirius or I'll send that owl. I am so not telling them about the children until I am sure it is safe."

"I wouldn't either. Sirius would not want you to. You do know he is going to faint when you tell him right," James said with a smile. "He is going to ask how it happened."

"Yeah well I'll tell him it was that last bottle of wine he bought on your anniversary. How do you think I felt about it! Four children at one shot was a bit much. I love them all but having a litter was so not on my list of things to do. I blame Padfoot." Marlene said with a wary grin. "On the plus side the house of Black will be secure."

"Well about that, Sirius may have made Harry his heir. He told us he was going to do that when we had learned you were killed. I don't know if he did or not. I'm sorry Marlene." James said.

She sighed. "I'm actually not to upset about that. I still have to rebuild my own house as well James. I was thinking that one of the boys would take the House of Black and the other the house of McKinnon and House Mac Naill and my daughter can take on House O'Neill. You know my mother intended that I take on that name. Being able to revive the different houses is one blessing of having four children at once."

"Yes, there is that. I know Sirius won't care about that. Perhaps it won't be a problem even if Harry taken up the House he could pass it to your eldest." James said though he sounded uncertain.

"Well that the least of our worries at this point, it's not like I need the house funds. When my uncle passed and left me his fortune it solved a lot of problems. I can support our children and leave them enough to start their own houses if they wished. I just worry Sirius will be angry. I just could not contact him in time. I feel so badly about that. Then when he was arrested I could not risk it. You know Malfoy believed his son would get the house of Black. He would have killed us all to ensure that." Marlene said. "I loved my husband James but I could not risk my child well children."

"I know and we agreed which is why we did not try to find Remus or let the others in the order know you survived. If it was not for Harry we would not ask you to come back at all. He needs you though Marlene and Sirius too." James said.

She nodded. "Get going James I'll talk to Helga about watching the children then come through. We can discuss the options with Lily and hopefully Sirius and Remus. If we are lucky he will have some ideas what we can do to help save your son and protect our world. If we have to we can bring Harry and his friends and their family to the estate here. I spoke to Rotmier and he found a way to make the entire 5000 acres unplotable to wizards. It will appear to be forested land to the Wizarding world."

"We have time to fix that, I'm off to find my furry friend." James said. He winked and headed out to find Remus.

Marlene rolled her eyes as he headed out.

She headed to find her housekeeper to see if she would watch the children.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius came out of the bathroom all cleaned and dressed. He had to admit the Muggle clothing was comfortable and fit well. He loved the painters pants pockets. The button down shirt and jumper was more like his school uniform so he had no real issues with them. At least there was no tie.

"Hey Lily these cloths are great." He said as he dried his long hair."I love Muggle fashion."

"I'm glad you like it. I think you need a haircut Sirius." Lily said.

"Ah no way, I'd not be me without my long hair." Sirius said. "I never cut my hair even in Auror training. It is my trademark look."

"Exactly Sirius you need to look different. If we are hiding you in plain sight you need to look different. Short hair and a different color hair and eyes would do it." Lily said as she seemed to be thinking. "You know I am right."

"If I use a glamour it could be cancelled." Sirius shot back. He laid the towel across his shoulders and looked stubborn. "It be for nothing."

"We can cut your hair and go Muggle for the hair color and eye color. Tinted lens and hair dye would work wonders." Lily said. "We need you to not look like you. Sirius there a lot at stake here; and it's not just about Harry either."

"No we have to save his friends too. I do understand that Lily and we need to save our world. I'll be damned it I let Dumbledore and Voldermort ruin it."He seemed resigned about the choice to change his look. He silently cursed Dumbledore for not clearing him and forcing his actions.

"Agreed Sirius when Remus and James get here we can talk more. Now go with Jarvis to the kitchen and get something to eat." Lily said. She looked at her husband's brother in all but blood and wondered how much they dare tell him. Well maybe Marlene would help her decided it they could risk telling Sirius the truth. She wondered what he would think when he learned the truth. Would he understand that it was not just the Wizarding world that was hidden from the Muggle one? She wondered if he would be able to save them and Harry? The Sirius Black of the past would have been a man to rely on now however after his years in prison she was worried. Then again he had charged in to save Harry so she had hope that he was going to be stable enough to protect their son and help save their world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus and his mother and father followed his fiancé and her family to their home. It was in a rather nice section of Muggle London. The house had been a gift to the Tonks' from Theodore's family. He had been given it by his grandparnets when a great aunt passed away. He and Andromeda had worked hard to restore the old Victorian house to its glory. They walked inside and were greeted by the house keeper Mrs. Barness.

"Lady Andromeda I'll have tea up for you and your guests in three shakes of a lamb's tail."

Andromeda smiled at the lovely housekeeper and thanked the goddess once more she had chosen to stay on when they inherited the house and that she was a squib who along with her husband knew of magic. They had both been lifesavers when Dora was young.

"Thank you Mrs. Barnes is Edmund about?"

"No my lady he went to South Hampton today. He had to get that part for the old furnace and the stove. He said he can fix it but the parts are not sold locally."

"Ah now I remember ok, then, thank you we will be in the dining room when the tea is ready please."

"Yes my lady." She said.

Andromeda rolled here eyes. She hated that the Barnes treated them so formally but she also knew it was a bit of prestige for them. They were some of the only family retainers on the block who served the "gentry". Personally she thought it all foolishness. She rather be known for her own skills then the so called deeds of her family. However it made her friends and retainers happy so she let it go. Of course in private they did finally after almost twenty years call them by name so she would take the victories she could get. The Barnes Goddess love them were even more stubborn then house elves even Kreatcher which was saying something.

The Lupins smiled at the annoyance Andromeda showed. Each clearly seeing the long term battle of wills about how to be addressed and that the "servants" were winning.

"You can at least order house elves to call you by name." Roman said with a laugh.

"Tell Harry that." Remus said. "His elf Dobby refuses." Remus was laughing.

"Yes I can see that." Dora said. "That little guy got to be the most independent and submissive elf I have ever seen. He is totally devoted to Harry and his Hermione while insisting he is free."

"Isn't that what free will is all about though."Julia said.

There was stifled laugh. They all turned to see James Potter in a Landscape.

"Hi everyone I come bringing good tidings."

Remus rolled his eyes at James antics and almost biblical statement. "Always dramatic aren't you Prongs."

"Sure am Moony but in this case it's on tract. Sirius is alive and at Rowan."

That pronouncement stunned them all. James grinned happy he made them speechless.

TBC….

Disclaimer: Please see Part one

Monday, February 08, 2016

Taking Charge of his world

Part 13

James had made his dramatic entrance and grinned. He had tried to find the painting at Moony's home but it was not out. Then there was the magic that blocked him from the various order members homes. He had as a last resort tried the the Tonk's home. He knew full well that Andromeda and Theodore never really trusted the Headmaster. The self serving self rightness bastard had been all too willing to force Andromeda to marry Lucius Malfoy for the "Greater Good". He had not stopped the various Slytherins from hexing Muggle Borns like Ted whenever and wherever they wanted. In fact he probably would have covered up the murder of Theodore if needed. He had made it clear he would not help Andromeda get out of the marriage contract her family had set between their house and the house of Malfoy. So James, Sirius and Remus had helped Addy escape and elope ending her contract. None of them at the time realized it would condemn Narcissa to being married to Lucius. However she seemed to adapt to it and perhaps was happy in her marriage. In any case it was water under the bridge now. He was just glad Dumbledore had not managed to spell the Tonk's various paintings.

"Well now that you are all speechless. I can give you more news. Lily in a painting at our home at Rowan, we would like you all to come there. We also have to make plans to help Harry. So if you are all willing I can tell you where to go." James said.

"Prongs this had better not be a trick. I saw Sirius fall through the veil he is gone. We almost lost Harry too."Remus said.

"Well about that, you see the veil is a device that connects to other places. The reason those that pass through it never return is because there are many places that don't have devices like it to return them. However we have a similar device at Rowan and it connected to the one at the ministry. Don't ask me how because I really don't understand it all that well. Lily might be able to help on that. So do you want to come and meet Sirius or are you going to try to find Harry first?"

"We need to let Harry know what is happening." Remus said. "However the owl I sent did not reach him. It came back confused and annoyed. He must be under some powerful wards. I thought he might be at the Order's hideout but that is locked down. James I have no idea how to reach him. I am hoping he sends Hedwig or Dobby to us." Remus said.

"Dobby is that his elf?" James asked.

Remus nodded.

"Try calling him." James suggested.

Remus looked confused "He won't come he is Harry's elf."

"Perhaps, but Harry might have told him to come if you called he will know there be a problem contacting him." James said. "It's what Lily would do."

Remus looked skeptical but called."Dobby could you please come here I need to get a message to Harry."

There was a pop and Dobby appeared. "Harry Potter's Wolfy called Dobby?"

James smirked.

The others looked on in shock.

"Told yeah so, Harry's smart like that." James said. "He knows no one would think to call the elf. Most over look them and since only masters can call the elf they can be used as a communication node because no one else would think to use them. Lily figured it out with Alice in the war. We used our elves to send letters back and forth."

"That is brilliant."Ted said. "All the owner has to do is tell the elf to respond to a friend."

"Yes, it works. It is also secure because the elf can tell if the friend is in danger and being forced or imperiused." James explained. "We learned that when an elf of Alice and Frank's came back from the Jones and Ken was imperiused. Willy told Frank his friend was under the spell. We were able to sneak in and save him well that time at least."

"Dobby could you let Harry know we are safe and here. Ask him to come to the house here so we can join Sirius and his parent's portraits." Remus said. He looked at Ted and Andromeda who nodded agreement with the plan.

"I will tells." Dobby said and popped out.

"Now we wait." Ted said.

"I'll go inform Lily and Sirius then I will come back." James said and he was off before anyone could stop him.

Roman Lupin had been watching everything and not saying a word. He did not really have any idea what was going on. He and his wife had always supported Remus but they had also never really trusted Headmaster Dumbledore. He seemed to want Remus and them by extension to kiss his feet for doing what any educator worth their salt should be doing. Educating the young regardless of the fact that they were ill or infected with a virus that only affected them once a month and was only contagious if one was willing to be reckless. Roman Lupin hated Dumbledore even more than Voldermort. The reason was simple that bastard held more positions of power than anyone else but all he did was stagnated their society. It was why they spent much of their time outside the country traveling. While both Lupins were grateful Remus had been able to attend Hogwarts they were not really willing to credit Dumbledore all that much. It had been Charles Potter who had insisted they admit their son. He had forced the issue by threatening to withhold the Potter grant money which was over a third of the Hogwarts budget. It would have forced Dumbledore to make the pureblood bastards pay their fair share. No Dumbledore had made Remus feel indebted to him but he really only done what he had when his feet were to the fire. He had also not stood by Remus when his boy Snape let it "accidently" slip that Remus was a wolf. Roman had to be held back by his wife Julia or he would have gutted the potion master for that betrayal. He still planned on taking that up with the bastard at his first opportunity. Remus was in Dumbledore's order and had risked his life as an ally Snape owed him more than too out him. Not that Roman cared he loved his son and wolf or not he would always have a place in his house and family. Julia as always stood by her husband and son. This war was foolish to her mind. Magic was magic. Like Roman Julia could trace her families magic back over 20 generations. However she came from an Italian branch of magic. Her family marched with the Roman legions and had served in the Roman senate. A distant relative had been the one to condemn the Christian's leader Jesus to the cross. Yet through it all it had never mattered to her family if the witch or wizard was new or old blood. She watched and listened and once more wished they had taken Remus from this country and raised him either on the European main land or the Americas. However Roman had wanted his son to have a chance to fit in with the society of his forefathers. So now she watched and knew deep down her son would soon go to war once more. It was rather annoying given he had finally found love and had a fiancé she would gladly call daughter. Well with luck they would have the grandchild she longed for soon and maybe in doing so would consider leaving this backwards land behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry woke feeling refreshed. He was shocked to find Hermione clinging to him. He sat up carefully so not to disturb her rest. He was shocked that they were together. He was also a little worried at what her family might say.

Just then Dobby popped in. "Harry Potter sir I have a message for you and Miss Gangy."

Hermione stirred and slowly sat up. She still felt weak but she was not about to let Harry run off. "What is it Harry? Where did Dobby go and when did he get back?"

"Remus must have called him Hermione and he just got back. He was just about to give me a message."

"Dobby goes to Wolfy like you says. Wolfy has been told by a portrait of James Potter that dog man is alive. Dogman is with Lily whose a portrait too. Dobby is to tell you to come to Lupin. Wolfy is at his ladies family home. It is in London and then we are to go to Dog man. Dog man is at Rowan, which Wolfy says is a Potter home." The elf's ears twitched. "Wolfy was told dogman fell through a portal at the manor."

Harry froze then almost leaped out of the bed. He grabbed Dobby and swung him around with great joy. "Sirius is Alive, Dobby Sirius is alive whoopi! Hermione I have to go. I have to see Sirius." He stopped swinging Dobby and hugged Hermione then jumped back and grabbed his pants. He stumbled as he tried to put them on both legs at a time. He fell on his bum. Which had Hermione laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes, laughing was not exactly feeling really good. The thump of Harry's fall and his shouting had her parents running to her room.

Her father looked worried "What's happened?"

"Dad, Sirius is somehow alive." Hermione said after she got her laughter under control. "Dobby don't let Harry run off please."

"Yes Miss Grangy." Dobby said. "I won'ts."

"Hermione I have to go. I need to see him. We also need to check on Tonks."

"Yes Harry we do, but we won't run off. Our friends need to know as well." Hermione said calmly now.

"Yeah, maybe but we have to hurry." Harry said as he finally managed to pull on his pants. He then noted Hermione father staring at him and he gulped. 'I am so dead.'

"Finish getting dressed and come down. Harry remember to help Hermione down." Emile said softly. "I'll go get your friends we can discuss this and what we are going to do in the kitchen."

"Yes, sir we will be right down." Harry said smiling. He still wanted to whoop for joy. However he knew plans had to be made. He could not afford to run off half cocked again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore was not happy. He had to find Harry and bring him back under his control. He cursed. He sent out an owl with a letter in hopes of finding the foolish boy. He had also sent letters to the others one of them should be found soon. He wondered how it had gotten so messed up. It was not complicated at all. He sighed and blamed the Muggles. They had failed to raise the boy to be respectful of his authority. 'Damn the Dursley's, if I did not still need them I would gut them myself.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Petunia Dursley looked through the safety deposit box. She was sorting through some old papers when she found a photo of her and Lily. A pang of regret hit her. I miss you Lily. I made so many mistakes. A tear fell. How could I have let Vernon treat Harry so badly? What would you think of me? I am a monster. She took the photo and put the box back. She hung the necklace her sister gave her around her neck and headed out. She went to the nearest park to think. As she sat down tears rolled down her face, she opened the small parcel she had removed and there was a painting of Lily and James with baby Harry in their arms. 'I was such a fool.'

Vernon Dursley went into the meeting feeling really good. He was certain he was up for promotion. When he took his seat he noticed several partners and board members were there. 'I guess I may be making partner.'

"Vernon we called you here to offer you a chance to move up. We have a position opening up in China and we need someone with your skills to head the plant we will be opening there. It comes with a substantial increase in salary and a car and driver along with a house near the plant. You of course may keep your own home or sell it but we will need you to be moving there within the month."

Vernon froze. "I see, can I ask what type of plant and what staff I will have? If I am to do a good job I might need some of our people from here. Well at least until we set up. I also feel it is only fair to warn you I don't understand the language."

"We know but we feel your skills will be needed there. Vernon you don't allow corruption and we had some issues there. We value your honesty and work ethic. So we will provide an assistant to help translate for you."

"Thank you Mr. Simmons in that case I would be happy to take the offer. I will have to arrange things with my wife. We do have to take care of her nephew but the boy is away at school most of the year the same as our Dudley so maybe we can make it work. Perhaps the boys can stay with friends or at school or we can have them fly out if needed."

"We will cover any such cost." the Director said. "If you do well you stand a very good chance of making partner."

"Well then I had best get organized and speak to the wife. She'll be pleased with the promotion. "Vernon said He was thinking how they could leave the freak at school now.

"Harry is a nice boy." A man said. "I am sure my son in law's family can host him if you cannot arrange for him to fly out to visit."

Vernon looked over and spotted a Chinese man.

"Sir I am afraid you have me at a disadvantage?"

"I am Lu Haung my granddaughter Cho attends school with your nephew. It is why we decided to offer you this opportunity."

Vernon froze suddenly afraid. "Of course, he is a wonderful boy." He almost choked on saying that. "He is a wonderful help around the house."

Lu almost glared at Vernon but forced a smile. "He speaks highly of your work ethic and your instilling the same in him."

"Well my father was the same." Vernon said. "Hard work makes a man."

"Indeed it does Mr. Dursley."Lu Haung said. "I look forward to having you work with us at our facility. I am certain it will be profitable for us all."

"Yes sir, we make it so." Vernon said now a little worried but knowing he could not refuse this offer or he risked his job. He now felt badly for how he treated the boy because if it got out he would be ruined. He had a feeling Harry's lot were not so forgiving.

TBC…

Disclaimer: Please see Part one

Monday, February 08, 2016

Taking Charge of his world

Part 14

The students of Hogwarts were all wondering where the "Golden Trio" was. They had all seen the morning Daily Prophet and the news of the raid at the Ministry of Magic had many of them worried. If the Death Eaters were brave enough to attack the Ministry many wondered if they would be safe.

Cho Chang read the report and cursed silently. 'She had so hoped to finally make up with Harry and the rest of the D.A. She had arranged for her family to create a business partnership with Harry's Uncle's firm. Grunnings was perfect for her families mining needs and if it got Harry out from under the Muggles control so much the better. She had learned about his hard life and now felt really bad for not supporting him more throughout the years. It also was her fault that Umbridge had been able to find and break up the D.A. While it was Marietta Edgecombe who had betrayed the group she was the one who had convinced her to attend. She had also failed to warn Hermione that Marietta mother worked for the Ministry. That fact might have made it possible for Hermione to add other enchantments which would have prevented Marietta from telling Umbridge about the club and it may have prevented her friend from having to face the Jinx. A part of her still felt the punishment a bit severe but she had to admit if only to herself had it been Cedric at risk she would have likely done the same or worse. She and Hermione had come to an understanding. They might never be best friends but she now respected the Gryfindor Princess and she had helped her and Marietta to mend fences. Hermione had removed the Jinx once she learned the truth and Marietta had apologized. ' 'Hermione had even helped her realize Luna Lovegood was every bit a Ravenclaw as she was. Now however she simply wanted to find out what was going on. Harry was too vital to their world to simply disappear. Then there was the fact that Cho really did want to make amends to Harry and Hermione as well as the others for her mistakes in the past few years.'

Cho now accepted all Harry had said and was willing to stand up and help fight. 'She had more than enough of the pure blood bigots. Her family was just as old and far more powerful then the so called elite of the U.K. pureblood society but they looked down on her and her family as well as the Patil family who like her own was far older and far more distinguished. Parvati and Padma Patil were wonderful young ladies and she valued them both. They had discussed the situation and decided it was time to step up. Cho had approached Padma to create an alliance and she had then talked to Parvati to see if she believed Harry and Hermione might be open to joining forces in a more proactive way. Parvati was the one who told them about how Harry was abused. She had heard Hermione crying one night and dreaming about Harry. It was clear her bushy haired roommate had seen Harry's wounds and nightmares about how he had gotten them. Parvati was a gossip but this she had only shared to make a point. That point being that Harry was not the spoiled rich prince everyone was told he was. He was instead a young man who had come to the Wizarding world scared and afraid and abused. He had been thrust into a society he had no clue about and in fact he was worse off than many Muggle Borns because everyone expected him to act like the young Lord he was supposed to be. He had inadvertently offended many of his classmates and schoolmates because he had no clue how to conduct himself. It was only now that Parvati was putting it all together. Only after the Tri-Wizarding tournament that the clues fell in place for her, she was by no means a Ravenclaw but she was shrewd and she did understand that Harry had been ill informed. It was only after hearing about the Dragons and Hagrid warning Harry that she learned he had been the one to take Harry to Diagon alley. It explained a lot of Harry's ignorance. Hagrid was a good man but he had likely believed Dumbledore would help tutor Harry in what he needed to know. It was now clear the headmaster for whatever reason wanted Harry to make a fool of himself. '

Parvati explained her theories to Padma who ran them by Cho.' It made a lot of sense. All three witches had come to realize Dumbledore was not the kindly old grandfather everyone wanted to believe him to be. Padma and Cho learned this second year when Penny had been petrified. Parvati had when Hermione and Collin were as well. The esteemed headmaster could not be bothered to buy Mandrakes from India to wake the students in days he had to wait until the schools matured to be used. Heaven forbid they spend galleons on Muggle Born students.'

Any doubts Cho and the others had ended when Cedric was murdered and Harry vilified. 'The man was a manipulator pure and simple and evil because it was his way or you ended up dead. Had they all been thinking they would have realized Harry did not have to participate in the tournament nor did the others when a fourth champion was drawn. However the anger at the moment made them all foolishly trusting of the old fool and the ministry and as a result Cedric had been murdered and the bastard responsible had scuttled away to his master. No Cho was done trusting the Headmaster and she was going to be there for Harry and Hermione. She owed it to Cedric and his and Harry's friendship. It had been new but it had been real. Cho knew Cedric would want her to help Harry and perhaps avenge him in the process. She had to do so with care. So much rode on her choices now.'

Cho had to make this alliance work for Harry and his friends as well as her family. So much rode on it. 'Cho thought back to the summer and knew if she was to protect her and Cedric's greatest secret and to preserve his house she had to make certain Harry was ready for whatever the bastards in charge of this world tossed at him. Her mind drifted back to when she had learned Cedric had died and about what she had learned from the healer back home. It had been a shock. One she was grateful for and saddened at the same time. She knew one of the reasons Cedric had entered this stupid Tournament was the 1000 galleons offered. He had wanted a nest egg.'

While Cedric's family was pureblood and made a decent living he had wanted his own funds. 'He had hinted that he wanted a long term relationship leading to marriage one day. Cedric had known her family was wealthy and powerful and he had wanted to prove himself worthy to them. While her family were not bigots they did demand a high standard of those in the family. No one got to coast along. Cedric had wanted to show he was every bit as worthy of Cho as any suitor her family might put forth. Given that in China the ratio of men to women was over 1:10,000 for witches and wizards that was a lot to compete against. Cedric had wanted to prove he was a worthy mate in his own right. While a 1000 galleons was not a fortune it was a respectable amount and he would have earned it himself by facing dangerous tasks.'

Cho forced a tear aside. 'He had been so honorable and brave.' She pushed her grief aside. 'She had to make this work her children were depending in her. She sent a message to Hermione letting her know she was keeping watch along with their other friends. The Headmaster and death eaters in the school would not make a move they did not know about. With luck Harry would have found a safe place for all of them and then they could finally go on the offensive Cho had no intentions of allowing a world where her children would be at risk. She fully understood Lily Potter's actions now and given that Cedric had also fallen to Voldermort like James Potter she was going to do all she could to ensure killed that twisted bastard and maybe Dumbledore for good measure.'

'Luna and Padma were right in that the old bastard had to know who Voldermort was and that he should have been ended long before any of them were born. However his idea of the "Greater Good" prevented him from doing anything in the least bit useful.' Cho would see them both burn in hell.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius ate the breakfast Jarvis had prepared. It was very good. He was starving. He was glad Lily had forced him to take a seat and eat. He so wanted to run to Harry.

"Well now that you have had some coffee and breakfast perhaps you can think clearly." Lily said.

Sirius glared at her. "Yeah ok so point. I guess I did sort of runoff half cocked."

The painting raised her brow. Then said, "Yes it seems you have taught my son that trait as well, I suppose it could be worse you could have taught him to sneak around with James cape."

Sirius choked on his drink. "About that ...he already knew how. I did not have to teach him that one and I should point out Remus was his teacher for almost a year."

Lily just gave Sirius a look 'as if to say yes I so blame Remus.'

Sirius tried to look innocent. However he decided it was a lost cause. "So when will the others arrive here we have a lot to do."

"Soon, I think, it will all depend on if James can find Remus. He can contact the others. I want them all brought here as soon as possible. I think it is time a few family secrets be shared. This fight won't be won by magic alone. Besides I think James and I have sat out of this fight long enough. However we need Harry here to help bring us back."

Sirius looked at Lily as if she was crazy. "Lily you and James are dead. I hate it and blame myself but you are just a painting."

Lily laughed. "Oh Sirius you really believe that don't you. Well that is not exactly true. You see we are not exactly run of the mill Magicals. Magic is just a part of our lives and by no means the most important part."

Sirius now thought his friends painting had gone insane. However he was not going to say anything for the moment.

Lily sighed Sirius would have to see to believe but that was all right they had expected that. Of course a lot depended on if their bodies were still preserved in stasis. The Clones had guarded Harry while they had been setting up their back up place. Something had gone wrong and the clones and Harry had been attacked the emergency protections caught them off guard and they ended up in stasis and Harry was left alone when the clones died. The protections however on Harry had worked. However only Harry or another with the ancient gene could remove them from stasis and restore them to life. She had been surprised to find herself in the painting. Her clones death had activated the magic. However Jarvis assured her and James their real bodies were alive and well. It might prove interesting to see if they remained animated once their bodies awoke. However before that happened they had a lot to tell Harry and his allies.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry got the message from Remus. He could not believe it. However he did want to check on his former teacher and Tonks. Right now next to Hermione they were his closest family. He handed her the note and called the others to tell them they had to leave. With luck Hermione's family would follow them to safety. While the wards here were good he would feel a lot safer in a place no one knew about. Rowan seemed to be such a place.

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Please see Part one

14 February 2016

Taking Charge of his world

Part 15 Vernon and Petunia thinking clearly

Vernon Dursely was a very intelligent man and he was a very skilled one in his field. He worked hard to provide for his family and was proud of having risen up on his own hard work. While his family had helped by providing him with a good education that only went so far. Vernon and Marge had lost their father and mother young and had to work hard to make lives for themselves. Marge being the elder had inherited the family farm and used it to breed her dogs. She was despite what Harry might think very good at it. She raised champion Bull dogs along with several other breeds. It was hard work and she employed several people in her business. She was by nature a bit rude but to be fair she had helped put Vernon through the last of his university education. It explained why the two of them had been so close. She had not really taken to Petunia's family feeling that the Evan's family were looking down on them even if they themselves did not appear to be all that well off.

The thing was that the Evan's family was in fact quite wealthy something that Petunia and Lily did not learn of until their families passing. Petunia had inherited the family shares in Grunnings which allowed a foot up for Vernon. Lily had inherited other investments which were locked into a trust for Harry. Despite what many might believe that trust had provided for Harry and even allowed for gifts for Dudley. Petunia was regretting her treatment of her nephew and thinking while sipping tea. Vernon arriving home early with the news of their transfer made her think far more deeply then she had in years. She took the papers from Vernon to read over the offer the company had made. Neither knew that the papers with the offer had been spelled to remove any and all compulsion charms and to allow them to think clearly. When Vernon had entered the meeting at his heads office he walked through several wards. Wards designed to remove spells of all sorts. They registered and let the caster know what they were. It was only upon reading them that Lu Chang decided to not just outright destroy Vernon. The list of spells on the Muggle proved that he had little chance to resist the compulsions or to actually even think for himself where Harry Potter was concerned. The blood work from the Muggles annual physical also showed a number of potions in his system. Lu Chang had been prepared to end this Muggle for his treatment of his daughter's friend. However once he learned the truth and had read the man's mind he decided to give him a fair chance to change. The contract and compulsion to have his wife read it over and sign it was a chance to end the compulsions on her. Rarely had the head of the Chang family in the U.K. ever been this angry. Harry and Hermione had become friends with his daughter and supported her when Cedric had been killed they had worked to help her learn to defend herself and others. They were good people and they deserved adults who would try to help protect them. So he had begun a plan to remove the larger problem of abusive guardians from Harry's life. Once in China he had intended that the Dursely's at least Vernon suffer a fatal accident. However seeing the man's early memories and learning he and his entire family had been manipulated changed that plan. Now they along with Harry and his friends would be removed to safety. It would be up to Harry if he wanted to try to be a family with these people but it was clear to Lu that the Vernon and Petunia had never intended to harm Harry. They may not have been happy to have him dropped off on their doorstep but neither was it their intention to act as they had. Even the investigation on Marge proved she was only acting on compulsion. Lu decided to help her as well as she was as innocent as her brother.

"Petunia I think I want to take this offer." Vernon said. "I think it would be best for our family. Perhaps it would be possible for Harry to stay with his friends or at that castle. You know we don't get along and frankly….I tired of that. He deserves far better than we have been able to manage. I …I'm ashamed of how I've acted and I don't know if I can change." Vernon bowed his head. He truly meant that.

Petunia took his hand. "I know, I agree, we've become….monsters. Mum and Lily would hate what I have done. Why did we do it?"

Vernon looked up tears flowing. "I don't know. I mean look at us. This is not who we are. I look like a whale. I saw my bosses today and our friends from overseas and it hit me I've let myself go. I become the thing I hate. A fat cat, I never wanted that. I just wanted to provide for you and Dudley and …Harry. He's not a bad kid. I'm an ass, the only thing I can think of is I took my anger out on him."

"I know, I miss her to Vernon. I miss my Lily and I miss our daughter. I guess we projected our anger on Harry. I don't think we can fix it now. But maybe we can at least not make it worse." Petunia said. "Maybe a healer could help?"

Vernon nodded. "We should have seen one back then. Why didn't we? I feel so much better after talking to the boss today. Everything became clearer when I entered the conference room and even more so when I read the contract."

Petunia froze. "We need to see that healer." She said her mind drifting back to something Lily once said. "On second thought give me a moment I want to check something." She got up and left the room she came back carrying a book and opened it to the index. Petunia shifted through the pages. "Damn it. Vernon read this." She handed him the book and her husband began to curse. "If this is true we really do owe Harry. I promise to make it up to him Petunia."

"We both will." She said glaring at the book then at the contract and then thought of another letter. It like another had changed their lives only this contract was a positive change. "We need to speak to your bosses Vernon I think only they can help us."

Vernon nodded. "True I don't think we can trust anyone in Harry's sphere if what this says is true. Honey put some gloves on, and get that letter from the old fool. We need Mr. Chang to look it over for us. If it's spelled then maybe he can help remove it. Maybe he can explain it to Harry. I know it's not likely to make a difference but he deserves to know the truth."

"I don't want to touch it. Maybe they could come here? I mean if I touch it and go crazy again?" Petunia said. She looked away sad and ashamed.

Vernon got up and pulled out the card Lu Chang had given him and made a call. He just hoped his new boss would help. He and Petunia did not deserve it but maybe Harry did. Maybe if they really did care about Harry they would help.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lu Chang listened to Vernon Dursely. While he did not like the fat man he was willing to help. He hated that some wizards felt they could play with Muggles. It was wrong. He promised to pop in and check the letter that had been left with Harry and to help find help to fix the damage to the Dursely's. They may have done some evil things but the clear emotion and remorse and self loathing he heard in Vernon's voice convinced him that the man was not the monster he was by choice. He would not judge him just yet. Perhaps he could be saved and perhaps they could give Harry his mother's family back at least. He wanted to try because Harry and Hermione had become close to his beloved Cho and he would do all he could for his grandchildren's honorary Uncle and Aunt. They had helped Cho in her grief and had stood by her and helped her hide her greatest secret so he would do all he could for them and that included considering both a part of his family. He scribbled out a note to Harry telling him they needed to meet that he and Cho had news that was important. Just as he was trying to figure out how to send the letter a snowy white owl appeared and held out her leg. He chuckled and said. "You must be the legendary Hedwig. Well my dear lady can you take this letter to Mr. Potter?"

Hedwig hooted and waited leg outstretched. He spotted a letter for Cho and removed it. "I'll send this on to Cho. I am sure you have a lot of deliveries to make today. Khan will deliver this for you." He pointed to a large brown barn owl who hooted. Hedwig nodded her approval and barked back.

Lu then pulled out a small pouch and tied it to her leg. The letter was inside. "This pouch should make it easier for you Lady Hedwig."

The owl barked her thanks then took off. She had more letters to drop off and pick up. The human was right it was going to be a long day of flying.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur spotted Hedwig and held out his arm. The snowy owl landed and gave him the letter from Ron. She let him set her on a nearby perch and took a long drink of water. One good thing about the Burrow it had crystal clear water and it was always cold and refreshing. That and the hunting was always good. The area had an abundance of field mice. Hedwig just wished she had time to hunt. However her concerns were pushed aside as Molly came out from the kitchen. She was carrying bacon. Ok so maybe I can hunt latter. Bacon is good and Molly is a wonderful cook.

"Molly Ron and Ginny sent a letter." Arthur said. They had just returned from Hogwarts and both were very angry with Dumbledore. His games had gone too far. Molly had gone to make them sandwiches and tea so they could discuss the matter when Hedwig flew in. He opened the letter and his eyes grew wide. Well this was certainly going to toss a ringer into the old man's plans. He began to smile then laugh as he handed the note to his beloved wife. He spotted the letter to the twins and Charlie and Bill.

"We can send these along Hedwig." Arthur said. "Is this one for Xeno from Luna?"

She looked at him and hooted. "Yes"

"Well I do suppose Errol is old and Pigwigen can be a bit flightly. So how about we flow the boys will that work for you?"

Molly looked at her husband as if he was crazy then reconsidered as Hedwig seemed to put her wings onto her sides. Then turn her head as if thinking it through. She barked.

"Molly flow the twins and ask them to come here. We need them to read Ron's letter. The fact that he has written three tells me this could be important."

Molly decided not to argue. Arthur had a point and their owls were not always really reliable. They really needed to upgrade them. Errol had earned his retirement and Pig was still too young and immature to be on his own.

"I'll floo Xeno and Bill and Charlie. Though Xeo might be out on an expedition again." Molly said.

"Well we can only try. If we can't reach him then Hedwig will have to find him on her own."

The snowy owl barked.

Molly began to wonder if maybe Arthur was right and Harry's owl could understand them. Well stranger things had happened in their world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emile listened as Harry told them what had happened and why they run. He had to agree Harry was right. It was time to leave. The question was where to go?

Just then Hedwig came flying in. She had been sent off by Harry earlier with the letters from Ron to his family.

"Hey girl that was quick." Harry said.

His beloved owl barked and nipped his fingers. She stuck out a leg. Harry saw she had a pouch attached and he removed it to find several letters. He waved his wand to enlarge them. Then he handed them out. One to Hermione, one to Ron and another to Luna and Neville the last was for him from Remus.

"Well girl looks like you became an official postmaster with this last run." His owl cuffed him at the poor joke. Harry had no idea how busy of a day she had had.

"Stop teasing Hedwig."Hermione said. "Hey girl what news do you bring us?"

The owl gave her an owl equivalent of a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus and the Tonks family found themselves at Rowan and were taken inside the wards by Jarvis. Remus ran and hugged Sirius tightly. Dora began to cry and ran and joined them.

Sirius hugged them both back then pulled away and went and hugged Andromeda. "I am so glad you all came."

"We are so happy you are alive. Though Remus hug made me worry my daughter's fiancé might be cheating on her with another Black." Ted teased.

Sirius looked stunned then laughed. "Never happen."

"It had better not Sirius, I don't share. Not to mention I so don't want to tell our children their father run off with another man."

All of them turned to see Marlene who was leaning against the wall next to Lily and James who were in a portrait of the room they were in.

Sirius spun around spotted Marlene and froze. "Did you say children?"

"Yes Sirius you gave me a litter. I so should neuter you." Marlene said. "Four children at once Sirius, I know we said we wanted a big family but I never expected you to do it all in one go. I guess you have more Padfoot in you then I thought."

"Oh, ah what I mean boys or girls?"

"Three boys, one girl all exactly like their daddy, mischief on two feet." Marlene said.

"Oh, ah good, four children….how did that happen?" Sirius asked then he promptly fainted once more.

Lily laughed and James sighed. "Remus wake him would yeah please."

Remus froze then nodded. "Four, I agree with Sirius that's kind of unexpected and how?"

"The potions failed big time."Marlene replied. "Well actually they got mixed up, the store sold me fertility potions by accident."

Remus shook his head and tried to wake Sirius he wanted more answers not the least on how Marlene was alive but given Lily and James seemed to accept it there had to be a good reason she had hidden out. Then again maybe he already knew why. Four heirs to the Black name who were not death eaters would have been targets.

TBC….

Disclaimer: Please see Part one

14 February 2016

Taking Charge of his world

Part 16

Harry and the others were sitting down to breakfast when a rather large Barn owl flew in. He was a very regal looking creature and he landed on the empty chair next to Harry.

"Well hello there. Do you have a letter for me?"

Kahn stuck out his leg. He thought his being here was fairly obvious but some wizards were known to be slow. However he was just a mail carrier. So he waited.

Harry carefully removed the letter and opened it. He recognized the seal from Cho Chang's family. He slipped it open and read it. With an annoyed look he sighed and handed it off to Hermione who had just joined them. His hands were running through his hair as he tried to calm down.

"I don't believe this. How is it even possible? I know Cho said her family wanted to help us but this…this is unbelievable."

"Yeah, I read it but, I am not sure what to believe. I mean I know Dumbledore is a manipulative asshole but would he have really spelled them to hurt me?"

"Well if not on purpose then something in the spells he did do failed spectacularly." Hermione said. "I mean that is possible but, given what we have learned…..I just don't know."

"What is in that letter?" Ron asked as he piled eggs and bacon onto his plate.

"I got a letter from Cho. Her family owns some business on the Muggle side and they made a deal with my uncle's company. It was supposed to get them out of my life but, her father sensed some compulsion magic. My "Family" may have been spelled to hurt me."

"Huh, I don't understand why?" Neville said. "Unless it was to make it seem like you had to escape the Muggle world. I mean the only way it would work is if you thought that Magic was better. Did Dumbledore want you to see him as a savior or something?"

"Well it makes sense. We all know he tends to project a certain image. I mean he never married or had kids but he seems to want to be everyone's favorite uncle or grandfatherly figure." Ginny said.

"It always struck me as odd." Luna said. "He wants to seem kind yet he does very little in way of kindness for certain groups."

"I'm not sure I can believe this."Harry said. "I hate them." Tears began to fall. "The thing is, all I ever wanted was a loving family and I think maybe….maybe they could have been had they not been spelled. I don't know what to think or do. I know I should forgive them, but that feels like something the headmaster would want me to do and I so don't want to do anything he would approve of anymore. I don't want to be his pawn."

Hermione moved to Harry's side and pulled him into a deep hug. She rubbed his back as his tears fell. His friends watched not sure if they should say or do anything.

Ron however was not one to sit quietly. He knew he had a lot to make up for but in this case he had to speak his mind. "Harry I'll be honest with you. Back in second year I wanted to hex that whale of a Muggle. The more I learned about your life the more I sometimes….Hermione I am sorry, the more I was wondering if maybe you know who…was right at least in regards to Muggles and how they felt about our kind. I never thought less of you Hermione but I was scared to meet your family. I know now they are good people but, Harry was so much a mess." He looked away. Hermione looked livid.

Ginny smacked Ron but oddly enough it was Neville who came to his defense."You have to understand as Pure bloods we are always warned away from the Muggle World. They tell us from when we are little not to trust them that they would hunt us and hurt or kill us. You know it has happened in the past. What Ron is saying is that Harry's family and hell even Snape's old man were the proof used."

"Yeah what Neville said," Ron agreed. "The thing is if the Muggle was spelled and potioned he was not responsible for his actions. He might not have been your best mate or been a real dad to you but maybe just maybe he'd not have been such a bastard either. We've all seen what the Imperius can do. I mean Krum he hexed Fleur and I'd not thought a man would do that to a Vela."

Hermione's anger faded as her mind considered their words.

"Ron and Neville are right."Ginny said. "As crazy as Ron being right is."

"Hey, it does happen!" Ron protested. That got a chuckle from them all.

"I guess it is bound to once a blue moon."Hermione said.

Harry grinned his tears fading. A memory surfaced. A memory of his Aunt rocking him and walking him around the room holding a cold cloth to his teeth, he had been teething and it had hurt. He had a flash of Vernon coming in carrying a bottle with a red liquid in it. And of him pouring it on a blue ring then having it handed to him. He recalled the pain fading. Then there was a flash and a man with a long beard and funny cloths popped in.

"Now this will not do at all." There was a flash and the next thing he knew he was in the cupboard crying in pain.

"Harry what is it?" Luna asked noting his sudden stillness.

"Harry are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I think, I think maybe….the note is right. They did try….at least until someone hexed them." Harry said. He wished he could show his friend his memory.

"Well we can sort that lot out later." Neville said. "We have to get moving. We need to get out of here Remus and Tonks may need our help."

That brought Harry back. He nodded. He was not losing Remus no more of his family was he willing to risk. He felt something nudge him. Looking down Kahn had another letter. He took it and broke the seal. It was from Remus and he knew that this was a way to safety.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dana packed the younger children's things. She called for their nanny to get them ready. Soon they would be leaving. Her husband picked up a pack filled with gear and a rifle. He strapped on a pistol and picked up a rather bulky phone. He dialed it and made a call. "Colonel Harington its Granger we may have to evacuate. Yes Colonel it's about as the American's say ready to hit the fan. Potter has a fall back point I believe. Yes, we may have to reveal ourselves. Yes I know but it's time we put a stop to that creature and his followers. Please inform her for us. Yes I know my commission is about to come on line again. No worries I am actually looking forward to it. I'll contact you soon."

"Well Dana the die is cast. Shall we go tell Hermione that the worlds not as she thought it to be?"

"No, we will wait. I'd rather be in a secure location."

He looked a bit offended at that but sadly his wife had a point. Soon enough they would be out of the old man's reach and the big reveal could take place. He just hoped it did not send his daughter into cardiac arrest. "Do you think O'Neill and Lady Elizabeth will be able to secure the city for us? I mean the city of Atlantia belongs to Lady Elizabeth and the second Lemuria to Lady Faith but, what about Atlantis do you think they can find it? Because frankly we will need it, I mean I know the IOA think they found it but by now O'Neill and his team have to have been told the truth."

"I don't know. We know when Atlanitia was left behind and they traveled to Atlantis the Ancients left a lot of the data base behind. They wanted to have a fall back point. Atlantis was the main hub. We also know that they had outposts here on earth but most have been lost to us. Well with the exception of Stone Hedge and Toltec. However you know our relations with our America kin is not always smooth sailing." Dana said. "I blame the colonists for that one."

"Yes invading did create a mess and that blood revolution and their swarming across the lands hardly helped either. Of course if the king had not been mad at the time perhaps it could all have been avoided."Emile said.

"Yes that was a bit of a problem. It shows what too much inbreeding will do." Dana said.

"To bad the wizards don't pay attention to the Muggles it would prove they are dooming themselves."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John Sheppard was not happy. He watched the gate swish open. He stood beside Elizabeth Weir and wondered why the premiere team from the SGC was coming through with General O'Neill. Something was not right. What was more disturbing was the fact that is was not a four person team. No this team had Colonel Samantha Carter as its commander, Cameron Mitchell as her second. 1st Lt. Jennifer Hailey as their third military person along with a Colonel J.J. O'Neill along with Dr. Daniel Jackson, Dr. Jonas Quinn, Vala, and Teal'c the General seemed to think that all of them would be needed for whatever operation they had planned. As if his people were not good enough to fix the problem. He had also heard another specialized team was coming with them a team of British soldiers and American Soldiers from a separate agency and various civilians to access and find out if the Wraith could be saved, as if anyone would want to try to, they were killers and as far as John was concerned they needed to be ended quickly and without mercy or remorse. He was not happy and he was going to let them know it. So what if they had found an old Asgard base with signs of the other races there. It had no real value to them. Of course given SG-1 obsession with the greys he figured they would be here for that alone. Finding another ancient device and ship well that was bonus to them. This mass mission made him feel as if they were about to lose their home to the IOA agents. He did not like that he did not know or trust those coming to his city.

General Jonathan Angus O'Neill stepped out of the wormhole followed closely by his wife and her team. It was going to be a bit messy. He knew full well that Major Sheppard considered the city to be his and that he controlled it. Well he was about to get a rather harsh shock. Buffy stepped through followed by Faith and Willow. Each carrying a large case in each hand and clearly amused by the journey through the gate.

"Wicked cool, B we so have to get one of these for the council."

Buffy snorted at that. A gate would be a bit of overkill. Though the idea did have some merit if they could figure it out on a smaller scale. She looked at Willow. The Wiccan was clearly thinking about it. She was glad her friend was once more interested in science it made her far more balanced. Not to mention she and Andrew had come up with some wickedly good weapons for the watchers to use in support of the slayers. It certainly evened the odds even more for their all too human allies. The city seemed to sing and Buffy and Faith stepped off the ramp.

Rodney McKay began cursing as several systems went on. The city suddenly began to light up and power flooded though it. "No, no this is so not good. Damn it Sheppard stop showing off for the pretty girls."

"What, what are you talking about McKay I am just standing here."

"Welcome Lady Slayers to Atlantia how may we serve you. I Atlantia's AI designed to serve and protect the guardians of the ancients." A hologram asked as it appeared out of nowhere.

"What the Hell." Sheppard said jumping back. He saw a hologram that looked way to much like the Blonde who came through with the general. The only difference was she had Blonde hair with deep red streaks flowing through it and had to be at least a foot taller.

"Hey Buffy it looks like you. I'd say mini you but it's got a foot on yeah." Xander said teasing.

The AI looked at the human male and said. "I think you are mistaken Alexander. Lady Buffy is my of my line and thus be a mini me." She grinned  
Welcome home my daughters."

Buffy and Faith smiled and bowed. "We are honored. We come seeking sanctuary and assistance for our people. One of our kin is in trouble and will need a safe place. We also have some of your children to revive. They sleep now in stasis and we will need assistance to awaken them. Their minds are in crystals while their physical bodies sleep. They created clones to cover their absence and comfort their son but they were lost. The magic of the process caused a backlash and they woke as paintings their bodies and minds still sleeping. Their son and heir was sent to relatives and lost for a while. He has now returned to our world and we seek to ally with him. My cousin will need our help and support to fight a great evil. He is the Heir to Atlantis and Camelot."

The AI looked at Buffy and nodded. "It will be done your majesty. Atlanitia is yours and if what you say is true we shall help him gain his rightful place."

Elizabeth Weir watched suddenly uneasy. "Atlantis is not going to be given away. It is our home and we defend the humans of this galaxy."

Several sets of eyes were suddenly on her.

"This city is not Atlantis." The AI said. That news sent shock waves through those from the city who gathered.

"Of course it is!" Mckay shouted.

The AI merely raised a brow and waved her hand as writing appeared over the entrance to the city. "Welcome to Atlantia ".

There was a stunned silence.

"I thought Jackson translated the scripts?" Sheppard said.

Daniel looked sheepish. "I ah…made a mistake."

TBC….

Disclaimer: Please see Part one

Thursday, March 17, 2016

Taking Charge of his world

Part 17

Lu Chang watched as the healers ran their wands over the Dursely elders. It had been made very clear by some of the best healers that he had that the Muggles had been spelled and potioned.

It was taking all of their considerable skill to reverse the various compulsions. While the room worked to stop the compulsion once they left or let go of his letter they began to back slide. Watching them now he could see the difference. Rarely had he ever been so angry at another wizard. Worse yet this one claimed to be the leader of the light. He snorted at that. Albus Dumbledore was many things but he was hardly a light wizard. In fact Chang had seen dark wizards who had caused less damage to Muggles. He knew then he would have to help them.

His family had long been in the business of helping Muggles. In China the magical Empire still ruled even as it stayed hidden from their Muggle counterparts.

However China rural areas still believed in magic and potions so they could blend in with careful work. Doing so allowed their wizards and witches to survive while the communists took over the main government. It had been a blow but not a crippling one. One of the advantages of a long life was one could ride out change when it was not good. While in Europe the society had stagnated China Wizarding world had to grow and adapt to survive. They had done so with skill and cunning.

Now the Wizards and Witches all but ruled large areas of both their magical and Muggle world in China. The gold from the Goblins and their own skills allowed them to rise to the top of both societies.

He would now use that influence to help his daughter's friends. He sent a missive to China's representative at the IOA to ask that the city of Atlantia be prepared to act as a refuge for those who would soon be leaving the United Kingdom to train and fight their dark lord. He hoped this time they beat the bastard so well that pure blood attitudes would cease. One of the things they had learned in China was that working with Muggles improved both societies. Had China not revolutionized in the last 40 years? He would help Harry Potter's family and hopefully secure his own some allies in the UK which would in turn perhaps be profitable. It went without saying that Dumbledore was going down and going down hard. He was a greater danger to their world than Voldermort.

The staff of Atlantia looked on in annoyance. The fact that they were no longer in charge was angering many.

The fact that they were not in Atlantis was even worse. Elizabeth had no idea what to think or feel. Worse yet the team from the SGC had brought members of the IOA with them to help point out the seriousness of the situation. Worse yet they were not really be given a choice. To her mind Atlantia or Atlantis this was their home and they had responsibilities.

"We cannot simply move the city to SOL." She said. "We are fighting a war here. We are defending the people of Pegasus."

Buffy listened to her points then said. "We will be moving the city. I don't see how you can be defending the people here. The city is nearly empty. You have made the native peoples live on the mainland. They are not a part of your society with perhaps the exception of Ronan and Teyla. I see that you are using them as attack dogs."

Sheppard jumped up angry. "They are valued members of my team. They are my friends!"

Buffy brow quirked at that, glad he did care. "Perhaps but the fact remains this city is mine. I have need of it. Once we settle some issues back home we will come back and help fight the wraith. I will be calling several teams here to take over while we are gone. The people of the Pegasus galaxy will not be abandoned. However we have allies in China who have requested our assistance and we need the medical equipment on this ship/city to help them. If we don't several people will die and that would upset our allies and cause some significant political issues. They have not often asked for help and we will not fail them. We owe them a debt and it will be repaid."

"Your debts are hardly our problem." McKay said. "What do we care about your issues."

"Doctor do you have family still on earth?" Buffy asked. She decided to try to appeal to his sense of family.

"What yes, don't you dare threaten them I won't be forced by that!" He was livid and had jumped up.

McKay was reaching for a weapon he did not currently have on him. Only to find several now pointed at him. No one was allowed to endanger Buffy or Faith.

"I am not threatening anyone. I am merely pointing out that this debt is yours as well then. One of the agents whose family asked for this favor helped save the Earth not too long ago at great risk to herself. It is her cousin who is asking for this help."

"Save the Earth yeah tell me another one." McKay said. "We'd have heard about it even out here."

"Shut up McKay." The General said. "You would not have heard about it. It was a threat outside the SGC preview. However Lady Summers and her people took care of the issue. It is why the President has agreed to help. We will be returning the city to Pegasus but this is a vital mission. In return they will help find Atlantis and Camelot along with several other Ancient outposts. This mission will perhaps save the United Kingdom which is under direct threat."

"What do you mean General?" Carson Beckett asked. Scotland was his home and he was now very concerned. "What is threatening the U.K.?" That place was still his home and he had family there.

"Not what but who," Colonel Carter said. "It will sound crazy but I have seen proof."

"So what the problem, or who is the problem." Beckett asked.

"Voldermort has returned." Was the response from a colonel who clearly was not happy with revealing this information to them, she clearly disliked the idea of this mission. Magic still confused her.

Carson began to curse. "The bastard dead, killed by Harry Potter in 1981, he killed the boy's parents then died when he tried to kill the boy. There is no way he is back."

'Well this will make things easier." O'Neill said. "So are you a wizard?"  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "He did a dark magic ritual."

Carson threw up his hands. "Of course he did. So he's back and Harry is in trouble?"

"Yes, he has to kill the bastard. Prophecy don't you know." O'Neill said rocking back on his feet.

Carson began to swear in his native tongue. Then as he calmed down, "So what can I do? I'm a hedge wizard but it's still my home."

"What don't tell me you are buying this garbage?" McKay said. He looked annoyed.

"It's true Rodney. Well what must we do?" Carson asked. The council had one a valuable ally.

The twins came through the floo. They noted their parents seemed upset. So they refrained from joking.

Arthur looked at his middle sons and said. "Harry needs us. He has broken with Dumbledore and we are going to align ourselves with him."

George got a large grin on his face. "That ten you owe me Fred."

His twin glared. "Good it is about bloody time." He handed his brother ten galleons. "So are we heading to join Harry?"

"Yes I think you should close up the shop for the moment. We will be regrouping and deciding what to do. Harry suggested we gather some supplies then port key to him. He has a secure place for us to meet."

Arthur did not tell them about Sirius just yet. That could wait the fewer who knew the better for his safety because now Arthur believed that Dumbledore would end the man to keep control of Harry, he was to controlling and manipulative toward the boy. He was now certain that the headmaster never intended to help clear the boys godfather and that disturbed him deeply. He had trusted Dumbledore for many years and was now certain the man had used their blind trust to further his own plans. That he did not care who he used or sacrificed as long as his plan for the Greater Good proceeded. Not that he told anyone what that was. Well Arthur was done following blindly. He handed his boys their letters then covered his mouth with his fingers to say dont say it out loud. The twins nodded. Something was up.

Buffy walked over to a panel and pressed an icon. It opened a tray. She pulled out a crystal and inserted it into the tray. "Please create a bodies for these minds." She then slit her finger and added a drop of blood. Then she removed a vial from her pocket and added a drop from that to the second tray.

"I will be happy to my lady." The AI said. "Ah this should be interesting."  
There was a humming and then a body was transported in. The was male about six foot three inches tall and had a build of a very fit man in his early thirties. The second a woman who was about five eleven and she looked like a super model.  
"Welcome back Thor." Buffy said. "Hello Freya. You know it's hardly fair you get the height."

The female Asgard smiled at that. "I was shorter for many years Lady Buffy."  
She grinned.

Jack O'Neill walked over and hugged this new being. "I missed you buddy you too Freya."

The SGA now knew how these people had gotten O'Neill's help. It was a well know fact that he was very close to the Asgard leader. If the city to clone new bodies for the Asgard earth and her leaders would bend over backward to help as would the leader of Home World Security as he would want his friend and their people back. Earth did owe them a deep debt.

"Thank you Lady Buffy or should we call you Mother?" Thor said with humor.  
Buffy glared at him. "Don't even think about it. I so knew Faith should have been the one to donate. Sides you should call O'Neill grand pa."

Everyone chuckled. The General glared and tried not to think that he and his clone gave blood to make the new clones for their Asgard allies.

"We will be calling our ships here. Do not worry Major Sheppard and Doctor Weir we will be helping defend the people of Pegasus."

Doctor Weir knew that the Asgard ships were match for the Wraith and if they were willing to help, well she lost one of her arguments to keep the city in the Pegasus.

Harry and his friends packed and got ready to go. He pulled his mirror and called Remus he had to know how Tonks was and if they found her family. He wanted them safe too. He was not losing anyone else. Hermione took his hand in hers. They would make it.

Ron began to plan. He was not failing his friend again. He was thinking of all the things they would need to run a war. He sat down and pulled out a parchment and quill. He began to make a list. The others paid him no heed but he did not care. Once he had it all worked out he would give it to Hermione. She could add anything he missed. He was done running headlong into danger it was time to think and plan.

Sssssssssssss

Remus hugged his parents. Glad to see them and glad they approved of his plans. His father's support had meant the world to him. Roman smiled and said. "You found a wonderful young lady Remus I do hope you spoil her rotten as I have done with your mum. It's the key to a long happy life keeping the wife happy."

"Isn't that the truth?"Ted agreed."There's a Muggle saying Happy Wife, Happy Life to bad to many of the pure blood idiots don't get that."

The others laughed at that. The humor helped take their minds off what was to come.

TBC…..


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Please see Part one

Thursday, March 17, 2016

Taking Charge of his world

Part 18

Carson Beckett was not happy at all. He had family in Scotland and his daughter might well be a full wand witch. He cursed as his mind raced on ways to forestall the death eaters. While his family lived in a Muggle Area accidental magic could would show up. While his home was warded his daughter had to go to school and the market or to the park for sport. It was not ideal. He wanted to call his family and have them move out of the country at once. He pushed the panic back but knew helping these people might well save his daughter from a horrible death.

Rodney McKay was angry. He was livid. The city was fully activating and they did not have the power for that.

"Elizabeth we are going to run out of power. The Zed P M cannot sustain all the functions that are coming on line."

"I don't know what we can do Rodney? We are clearly being given new orders."  
"Well we don't even have the power to head back to Sol." He said for once glad power was limited. "The Zed P M is not strong enough."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Willow, Dawn give the man the batteries before he has a heart attack. I don't want to make extra work for Doctor Beckett."

Rodney spun around his mouth hanging open as Willow and Dawn moved forward carrying two cases. They were set on the ground and opened. Inside each were six fully charged ZPM's. "What, How, where did you get them, I thought the SGC only had enough for the ships and the ancient weapon?"

"Yes, well the SGC should have asked the experts about these things. I mean really the energy is 'green and has our mark on it'." Dawn said giggling. "You should have known Jonathan."

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up Doctor, it just never clicked ok? Energy is so Carter's preview."

Dawn giggled at that. "Really when it has the Norse and Toltec writing all over it, I guess Daniel missed it. I mean a sun and earth how did you miss that?"

"We only had the ancient writings Lady Dawn." Daniel said protesting and defending his work.

"Dawn they opened the gate too. I mean it clearly said don't do it. But the military and their brain trust did anyway. So here we are again." Buffy said. "Fixing their mess, oh well if we can help save people it will be worth it."

"Yes it will, but Buffy no dating a Wraith." Faith teased."Using her name to make her point, rarely did she call her sister slayer by name unless she wanted to make a point and with her history her picking out a wraith to date was definitely a possibility.

Buffy gave her a hard look. "Why I thought that Michael was kind of cute." She said with a cruel grin. She was not that bad but teasing her family and new allies well it was too good to pass up.

"What are you insane Wraith have to eat people, they suck the life out of them!" Rodney said. "He would eat you to live, drain your very life force."

"Yeah and so not it's not like it would be the first time something took a bite out of B. So you think it would work? The draining the life out of you or us I mean are you sure we are immune? I mean you would not want to end up all dried out or dead. "

Buffy glared. "No, not a chance on any of us, they cannot feed on us. You know that."

"Cool so we can kick them around without getting drained." Faith said smiling."It might be fun."

"They can still hurt us. Just not feed, so be careful." Buffy said. "Though it should be a decent work out that is if the reports are correct. That would be a nice change."

"Yeah but at least it should be fun." Her sister slayer said and the Atlantis expedition looked at them like they were insane. "I mean vamps are boring after a while."

The Atlanitia/Atlantis military looked at them like they were insane.

Jack just chuckled.

Everyone gathered at the Granger household. Hermione was concerned as she was worried for her extended family. However leaving them here was not to her mind an option. At least if they were with her she could defend them. Harry took her hand in his and kissed her lips. He had seen she was chewing it worried.

"I'll keep them safe."

"We will keep them safe Harry." She said.

He nodded. "Everyone gather around. Dobby, Winky could you join us please we could use your assistance."

His two friends popped in. "Harry Potter calls Dobby and Winky, how may we help the Great Harry Potter and his Lady?"

Emile grinned at that. He had been deeply amused when he heard how devoted Dobby was to Harry and Winky to Hermione. Seeing it in action was interesting. However he knew it made transport quick and safe. Of course hearing the elf call Hermione Harry's Lady merely confirmed what he and Dana already knew. Their daughter had been claimed and Harry was now her husband and family. At least they had two loyal elves to help them.

"Dobby can you and Winky help us go to Rowan? We will need your help to move everyone."

"Dobby can do. We should call Kreature and Jarvis as well. That way we can transport more of Harry Potter and his friends at once along with their belongings."  
Harry looked at Hermione who sighed. She still was not happy about house elves being bonded to them but she nodded. The desire to save her family and friends outweighing her concerns about abusing the elves, she promised herself she would do something nice for them soon.

"That is a good idea. Kreature, Jarvis please come here." Harry called.  
Both elves popped in.

"Master Harry calls us." Jarvis said as he bowed.

Hermione was shocked to see him. He was taller and broader then most of the elves she knew of.

Harry leaned down. "Hello Jarvis I'm glad you can help us.

"Jarvis has waited many years for Master Harry to call him. He is happy to help. The Potter family has always treated me and my family well. So how may I help you sir."

"We need to take my family and friends to Rowan. However I don't know where it is nor does Dobby, Winky or Kreature can you help us?"

Jarvis smiled and snapped his fingers a map appeared. However before he gave it to Harry he touched the other elves. Who nodded gratified by his assistance and trust. He had transferred the knowledge of where Rowan was to them.  
"Master James and Lady Lily send their regards. They have ordered me to bring this port key for you. Or we can take you there. Kreature could you begin moving the families things I know you are best at that kind of work."

The elder elf stood tall and nodded. "I can do that. I shall have to pack the house first."

"Please do that Kreature. While the wards we placed are strong there are many heirlooms here we would not wish to lose on case the Dark Lords minions find the manor." Emile said as he looked at the elder elf. "We would be grateful for your help."

Kreature nodded. He did not insult Hermione's father which shocked everyone who knew him. However Kreature now knew who and what Hermione's family was and he was not so foolish as to insult them anymore. Away from his former mistress's portrait he was able to be healed. His mind had been damaged from being under only the mad portrait's control for so many years. Being part of a family once more was healing him and restoring him to the sane and powerful elf he was. However now was not the time to discuss this issue. Saving the master's mate family and home was more important. He began snapping his fingers and things popped down in size and into one of several trunks that just appeared.

"Are you sure that is Kreature?" Ron asked. Not knowing what to make of the elf. He was acting so out of character. He could not believe how different the elf was.

"Yeah he's Kreature. Everyone gather around I think it would be best to let the Elves take us to Rowan." Harry said. "Ron your folks should be here soon."

Just as he said that there was a pop. The Weasley family popped in. Then Remus' and the Tonks appeared.

"Well we can use the port key." Remus said. "No point in exhausting the elves."

Kreature glared insulted and Ron sighed in relief. Maybe it really was the cranky elf after all.

"Ok if you want too." Harry said. He hated port key travel but perhaps it did not bother Remus or the others that much.

The patriarch of the Malfoy family smiled as he opened the book. It had taken a lot of gold to gain access to this book. However it was going to be the key to winning the war. He read the title with a wicked smile on his face.

"Registry of Muggle Born and Half Blood witches." This self updating book would help he and his fellow death eaters track down and kill all those that dared to steal magic from pure blood witches and wizards. He looked over at Nott who nodded and waved his wand copying the book. The enchantments would keep them from removing this book but they had broken the ones on copying it. The Dark Lord would pleased and they would have a revel using the families of the Muggle born and half blood as the entertainment. 

**Part 19**

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter ,Joss Welden BTVS. Various studios own Star Gate and Star Gate Atlantis and other corporations own various parts of the above named show. I am just borrowing them for some play time.  
April 11, 2016

Taking Charge of his world

Part 19

Everyone was now at Rowan and the six who had gone to the ministry of magic were finally able to relax. They had their families and friends with them and they were now ready to regroup.

It was clear to all of them that the Headmaster and others had been playing games and withholding important if not vital information from Harry and that his had lead to a near disaster.

Harry was done blindly following anyone but most especially Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts, Order of Merlin first class holder and so called supreme Mugwup. What the hell did any of those so called titles do to make him a man who could or should lead a war even a war with a bunch of thugs like Voldermort and his merry band of crazed Death Eaters.

Hermione family had been willing to pack up and follow them as were Neville's grandmother, the Weasleys and of course the Tonks and Remus Lupin. Luna was alone but she had sent a message to her father who she knew would find them when he returned to the country after his expedition.

Harry lead the group into Rowan's main sitting area and they all took seats. They were shocked to see Sirius standing next to a large fireplace with the portraits of Harry's family above his head

"Hello everyone I am so glad you all managed to get here. There seems to be a lot to discuss and frankly I am not the one to fill you in. Now before anyone asks how I got here and why I am still alive let me say dumb luck and the fact that the Evans were not really Muggles."

"What do you mean Sirius? They did not have magic did they?"  
It was Lily who answered that question. "No, not like most of you would know it to be. I know there will be a lot of questions and a lot that will seem a little crazy."

James and Sirius both chuckled at that. "Yeah a little maybe, look the thing is we Lily and I are portraits but the thing is we are not supposed to be. No it's not just because we supposedly died. It's a lot more complicated and frankly we kind of messed up. So we will need your help Emile and Dana to fix it. Also we got a chance to fix a few other things to perhaps. Merlin knows we need to build the ranks of the light side and frankly I am so not above cheating to do so."

The others looked at him stunned.

"I have sent owls to Minerva and the other teachers we think we can trust. Given what has happened I do believe she may well break for Dumbledore as will Flitwick and Sprout. Snape is an open question at this point. He from what we have been able to learn is somewhat bound to the will of Albus by vows he gave to stay out of Azkaban."

"No surprises there." Sirius said still hating the Slytherin with all his heart and soul.

"Sirius Severus has made some very bad mistakes. Mistakes that we helped lead him too." James Potter said. "We did not make his life easy and we made it simple for him to hate all we stood for. However he did try to save us."

"After he betrayed you to Voldermort that can't be overlooked and I won't forgive him for it." Sirius said.

"Yes he betrayed us but we really did not do anything to make him our friend." James said. "He regretted his choice and went to Dumbledore to try to protect us. The problem was that Dumbledore was not really into protecting individuals or families as we had no place in his "Greater Good." He used many of us as pawns. However given who Lily's family is we can turn that back. We can fix the mistakes he made. He was all about forgiving the death eaters and giving them second chances when they killed or maimed. He let them off and moved on. Never caring the people who died were supposedly innocent or even if they were order members."

"James is right. He did not care. Second chances are earned not given as a right. Well many of our friends will get second chances in a manner of speaking. I will see to it. However that is for later. Now we must regroup." Lily said. "Trust we have a plan. Harry Petunia and even Vernon were compelled to treat you badly. Just before you arrived a portrait from your friend's family came in. The spells were numerous as were the potions. The Changs are working to reverse the affects and they will keep my sister and her family out of harms way for now. While this in no way absolves them of all their crimes they did not do them willingly."

"So they were forced?"

"Yes, Harry they were." Lily said. "I can understand if you do not wish to forgive them but they were pawns as well in someone else's game."

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

Lily nodded. She looked sad and angry then again Petunia was her sister and she had cared for her.

Hermione took his hand and gave it a squeeze. He sighed and decided he would try to forgive them. However for now he had more important worries. "Have you been able to let the Changs know of this safe house?"

"Yes and they will be arriving in the morning. I would suggest you all find rooms and rest. Jarvis will make your meals and help with whatever else you need." James said.

"Sure, ok let's get settled in then." Harry said to his friends and family. Jarvis lead the group upstairs and pointed out rooms for each of them. Harry was surprised to learn that this house was even larger then Grimwald. It had three wings two of which were bedrooms the last was set up with offices, workout areas, a ballroom and the kitchen and staff quarters. He was pleased to learn that his families elves each had their own rooms or apartments. They all settled in and returned to the main sitting room quickly.

Harry walked over to his mother and father's pictures and sat down. He could spend hours looking at them. However it was not really necessary to do so. He waited as they had moved off to do something.

John Sheppard was not happy at all. He could not believe that they would be taking Atlantis to Earth. To his mind this Ancient City belonged to the people of Pegasus and he was not at all happy that they would be leaving so many defenseless.

Buffy watched the military commander and knew he was upset. However they had bigger fish to fry at this point. It was not as if the city and its people were really doing all that much good out here. Oh she got that they tried but they certainly were not winning any war. She wished she could offer more support to them but if they did not save Harry then the other two cities would be lost to them. Frankly that was not something she was willing to allow. She knew finding and activating the cities of Camelot and Atlantis would create a chance for the people of this galaxy to fight back. She knew that while they would be heading back to earth they had one other stop to make first. Lemuria was going to be activated and it would pick up Atlantia's slack. One of the things that Daniel had gotten wrong was the idea that the ancients were one united people. They had not been. While they tended to work together each city had been its own government. In many ways it was like the ancient Earth cities Sparta or Athens. Each powerful in their own way but joining together when faced with a common enemy. In this case the Wraith.

Each city state had its own leaders, its own kings and queens. In Atlaintia's case the heiress was Buffy, this city had been left behind when the people had gone to the aid of those in its sister city Lemuria they had manned the remaining war ship and attacked the wraith from the rear. Giving their sister city a chance to evacuate.

Lemuria had been badly damaged and it had in fact sent its people out through the gates. The damage to the city had been enough that a full evacuation had been ordered. That city had been facing an all out Wraith attack and had chosen to scatter among the stars rather than be culled. The idea was that they would regroup later. However that had failed to happen. They had lost the battle and the city had fallen from the skies. This city and those few who survived and remained on board became the base of Ronan's people. It was one of the reasons his planet had advanced so quickly. They had lost much but were still far in advance of many of the peoples of Pegasus.

Those who had remained on Atlaintia had chosen to lock the city down and go in search of their lost friends and family when they failed to do that they eventually chose to assend.

The Atlantian's who had gone to aid Lemuria find their lost ship in puddle jumpers had lost all navigation and they had been unable to return these people formed the civilization of the lost children. They had left behind a city that had been in almost perfect stasis when those from the SGC had arrived. The records from the Watcher's council showed that many from Atlantia and Lemuria had fled toward earth. Some of the ships had fled the galaxy entirely and had somehow ended up on Earth. There the peoples of the two cities had found refuge among the local tribes of various nations. It was a many times granddaughter of the leader of the Atlantians that became the first slayer.

Stolen from her people to be the one to defend all of humanity the Shadowmen saw that the girl like many of her kind was stronger and faster, more intelligent and powerful so it was to her they bonded the slayer's spirit ensuring that when she fell another of her line would take up the mantle of slayer. It was how Buffy had come to rule this city.

Many years later the slayer spirit had been lost and confused when Buffy survived the Master. It had jumped into Kendra as it had been programmed to do. However having two from the same line confused it so it sought a similar match as it could not return to its heir.

Faith Leahane was a descendant from the people of Lemuira. Her people had been picked up and rescued by those of Atlantia and with them came to earth. Her DNA was similar enough and yet different enough for the slayer to jump into and be content. It was one of the reasons Faith was so wild because for the first time since its creation it had a host who fully embraced the gifts with a joyful heart and soul. Because Faith's people had been eager to help save their own even as Buffy had become after her first death.

The First Slayer had wanted and even volunteered to be upgraded what she objected to was being forced to leave her family and people behind. The Shadow men had tried to wipe her mind and soul clean to have a perfect controllable weapon. It was then she chose to fight and resist. They wanted a sacrifice while she wanted to accept the gifts and give her life freely. It would cause the never ending conflict until Buffy came along and was able to break the chains of spells on the slayer line and once more become its queen.

The change and spell had never been intended for one girl. It had been intended to activate the ancient genes in all potential slayers. However the Shadowmen had feared having so many powerful women about and chosen instead to bind one to their control and to never let that one develop into her full powers. However that was over and the Ancient protectors were back with a vengeance.

They would protect earth and all of humanity but first they had to deal with a few of their number who had gone insane and power hungry. Buffy wondered what the witches and wizards of the world would do or feel when they learned they were descendents of aliens? It was going to be fun to blow their minds. It was going to be so much fun to show that the so called Muggles had more right to earth then they did. In any case they were going to learn that the Alteraians and not witches and wizards were to top of the food chain and that included the slayers and wicca's.

TBC...

 **Part 20 New plan**

Taking Charge if his world

Wednesday, April 13, 2016

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Gate SG-1, Star Gate Atlantis, Buffy the vampire slayer or Harry Potter. Sadly they all belong to their wonderful creators and their corporations.

Part 20 New plan

The Malfoy Elder really did not like having to fetch things for the dark Lord. He was a leader a man of means. However he did agree that he had unique access to various restricted areas of the Wizarding world.

His being on the board of Hogwarts meant they had access to the Book of Names and it would once more give them a chance to eliminate the mud blood filth before they ever even entered Hogwarts.

Lucius still was amused that no one on the light side ever questioned why so few mud bloods joined their ranks during the war. Of course they had perhaps believed that many had rejected the chance. In the past before discovering how to break the copy spell on the book he had only been able to find a few names and addresses now however he had an updating book to use. It would mean they could hunt the animals at their pleasure.

He flooed to his home and picked up the port key and was sent to his Master.

Lucius hoped that this would mean that they could at last deal with the abominations before they entered their world.  
The port key took Lucius to the now fidelus protected Riddle manor. He appeared in the antechamber. It still looked run down. With a wary sigh he made a decision. It might get him in some trouble but he was so not going to be staying in this dump.

He proceeded into the main chamber and the dark lord.  
As he entered he found the Dark Lord was not alone. So he waited to be recognized. As he did so he considered how to phrase his request. He had no intention of being punished for insulting his lord's family home.

Voldermort saw Malfoy enter his hall. He noted that the Pureblood was being tailed by two elves. His eyes narrowed at that. He did not like house elves however he did note that the elves were carrying bags for their master. He wondered what his servant had brought him.

"Come forward Lucius what have you brought me?"

"My Lord it occurs to me that you will be in need of more robes. I have brought several for you to choose from. My elves can tailor them to fit you sire. I also thought that perhaps they could fix up your chambers to suit you. I am certain that you would wish them to fit your status. In fact these elves could care for your every need sire. I also have a copy of the book of names for you to preview."

Voldermort's snake like eyes narrowed. "So you believe my home is not fit for you?" He ignored the later part he had expected that as he had ordered it done.

"No sire I just thought that perhaps you would wish them updated. A man of your status should be able to have all he desires."

Voldermort was a bit annoyed however he was willing to admit if only to himself that the house needed to be repaired and updated. He gave his servant a hard look.

"That is of course true. I do find these robes that Worm Tail got me to be in need of refreshing. Thank you for bringing me more clothing. I am glad you considered this. He rose. "Attend me Lucius. We will discuss the house and our other plans as I change."

"Yes My Lord." Lucius said. He bowed. He followed Voldermort as he headed toward his rooms. It seemed he was going to have to play Valet.

Dumbledore was returning to Hogwarts from the Ministry. It seemed that lately all he did was handle fires that some fool at the ministry set. He walked through the wards and headed to his office. As he did so he connected with the wards and got the report that the several of his political opponents had been in the castle. This was definitely not good. He resisted the urge to run to his office but considered what mischief they might have been up too. He was going to have to get a report from all the portraits and ghosts.

Those at Rowan all meet in the main sitting room. It was time to find out exactly what was going on. They had all been brought here by elves and were all people that Lily and James trusted implicitly with the safety of their son and Sirius Black. While James and Lily had begun to explain things it was more than clear that their story was not exactly being believed.

"We had to be away for a while on a mission. We had decided to retreat here at Rowan and to leave clones back at the cottage at Godrics hollow on case something went wrong. However the clone we had made of Harry malfunctioned and we had to come back here to replace it. Harry was sleeping so peacefully that we decided to leave our clones to look after him. We had hoped that we would be back in less than two hours. However the machine we use to make clones was giving us problems. We had called the Grangers to have Emile come over and help repair it but as you know Worm Tail betrayed us." James explained.

"Clones, what is a clone?" Minerva asked.

"I did not know you could clone people?" Hermione said "I mean would that not mean there were two of you then like a twin? Did you uses Magic or science? Don't you consider clones as people and as family?"

The portraits looked a little uncomfortable at that question.

However Lily thought it a fair one but decided to explain the idea of a clone first. "A clone is an exact duplicate of the original. It is made out of the Stem Cells found in the human stomach.

The clones we made were not going to last. I would like to say we have kept them but we lost the technology to do that many years ago. What we could do was make clones that lasted a few months. We explained it to the clones and they were basicly us and wanted to help.

They copied their memories and that became part of our own. We also made backups so that if one day we could fix the issue they could be reborn. It was not ideal but it was all we could come up with to have one more back up plan to protect Harry.

Neither, James or I trusted Dumbledore anymore. Too many of our friends and family had died because he would not let us fight back properly. The final straw for us was when we believed Marlene was killed. She was pregnant and it devastated Sirius even if he did not know the truth at that time. I was not willing to risk Harry. I convinced James that the cloning was necessary. I know it seems extreme but, had it worked then the dark Lord would been killing a clone not us."

"Aren't clones people too?" Luna asked.

"Yes Luna, that part was hard." James said. "However Lily and I would have died to keep Harry safe. The clones were his family too.

They did die for him. We were in the process of creating another Harry Clone and we had to take extra samples from both Lily and I we were also getting updates from the clones memories.

We were in the machines, which are tubes and when the clones were killed we were sent into stasis. The machine misfired and locked our bodies into stasis.

We woke as portraits and our bodies and minds are secure in stasis. The problem is our machines are not working properly.

Our minds can't be reloaded properly because of the machines malfunction. It should have downloaded the clone's minds to us and then woke us. However something malfunctioned and here we are.

The only way to fix us and wake our bodies is to put them into a working machine. We will need Atlantia, Atlantis, Camelot or Lemueria or Themiscyra medical wings to recreate the proper connections. If not then maybe the Asgard could help but that a long shot as none have been seen in over 30 years."

"Asgard that a Norse Myth?" Minerva said she looked confused.

"Yes and no, the Asgard were some of our people's greatest allies." Emile said. "They are very advanced and they use clones as a means of reproduction."

"Sounds mighty boring and kind of lonely," Fred said."I mean it be like making hundreds of Rons, scary."

Ron chuckled and said. "Well there are two of you and we survive it."

"Barely, can you imagine hundreds of Fred's and George's?" Ginny said.

"No, I think it would make me wish to be locked up in Bedlum." Minerva said looking horrified at the idea.

The twins laughed. "Hey we should see about making clones too. We could be our own Maurader group. Just think we could alibi each other." George said.

"I would just put you all in detention." Minerva said glaring. "Of course since you are out of school is one thing I don't have to worry about."

"We could make them ickle firsties." Fred shot back. His former head of house glared as everyone laughed.

"It would not work as the clones would not survive that long. We would never have done it if we were not desperate." James said.

"So do I have a brother?" Harry asked.

"No Harry we never finished. However, I suppose you could have one or two, or even a sister." Lily said.

Harry looked confused."So that a no then?"

"I had several embryo's frozen just on case. The death eaters were using some very dark curses. Your father and I never intended that you be an only child. We would have used a surrogate if need be." Lily said "I wanted to wait until the war was over though. I suppose I was scared just trying to keep you safe."

"So what do I do?" Harry asked. He was smiling however the idea of siblings was wonderful. "Can I should I find a surrogate to bring them to life. I mean I am the last Potter and siblings would ensure the family survives."

"Harry the only thing that matters to your mother and I is that you are safe and happy. Would we love for you to do that and have a bigger family to love you, hell yes, we would. However don't feel you have to just to save the family name. Even if you were the only child we ever had/ have we would be content." James said. "We had clones to try to ensure that."

Harry nodded but he was already thinking about hiring surrogates. He wanted all his potential siblings to survive. "Ah how many are there?"

If a portrait could blush Lily's face would match her hair. "We had 9 made." She did not bother to tell Harry that the main body she had was carrying triplets." We were taking no chances Harry; often times some do not survive being implanted. Your father and I had planned to use IVF because of medical reasons your father and I had to have some adjustments made. You my son were a welcome surprise and shock. The healers said I was never going to be able to have a child. It was why we had gone into the Muggle world for answers and help. You were a shock and miracle all in one."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Hermione smacked him. "Harry that is a very personal question to ask them, maybe that question should wait until you are alone with your folks."

"Oh yeah right, sorry Mum, dad, this is all such a shock. A good one to be sure and I will make sure my siblings are born. How do we find a bunch of surrogates anyway I want to do it soon?"

"Later Harry, I swear you just are too eager to change nappies." Hermione said.

"Well yeah, I mean it will be fun, besides it's not like I am asking to start our own family just yet. We could use my brothers and sisters as practice. Besides I would not be so alone then. There would be more Potters and the family will go on and survive no matter what."

Hermione hugged him. "I know Harry but believe me siblings are a challenge."

Hermione's parent's chucked. "Well you did ask for them for years Hermione." Her mother said.

"Yeah but not a bushel at once, I mean really I expected and asked for one little sister or brother and I got a passel full."

"What's wrong with that?" Ron said laughing.

"Ron I love your family and you dearly but it was a shocking change." Hermione said.

"Yeah it can be right annoying when you want some privacy." Ginny agreed."Having to wait in line for a bathroom is never fun."

Ron had to agree with that one. He nodded.

The various parents all laughed at that. Privacy went out the window with even one child.

"I think we need to get back on track here." Sirius said still not really getting the clone thing. However he knew they had a lot to discuss and getting sidetracked would not help.

The Death Eaters port keyed back to their base. None of them had been killed but one of the Juniors had fallen to Dumbledore's spell chain.

The Muggle Aurors had captured him and they would likely have to spring him. Of course that all was depended on if the Dark Lord thought the brat worth the effort. Besides Havack Dunn should be able to assperate out once he woke up.

The leader of the group Jacob Georges went to the Dark Lord to make his report. For the most part their mission was a success there was no way they could have predicted Dumbledore showing up and the Muggle Aurors were really no problem but Mad Eye Moody showing up was a nasty surprise.

At least the Muggles had been good for something a distraction which had allowed them to escape. Twenty minutes later Jacob wished he had been killed as he crawled out of his master chambers. At least he was alive. Who knew Dunn was a favorite of the dark lords second? Damn he hurt all over worse yet he had to find out where the brat was being held and help Bella spring him. Sometimes it sucked to be in charge of a raid.

Voldermort was not overly happy at the report. However he was pleased that the Muggles and Aurors appeared to be fighting. He would need more intelligence on this situation. It also presented him with a very good opportunity.

"Lucius I have need of your elves' services."

"Yes My Lord what can I have them do for you?"

"I need them to make Aurors robes. Georges has given me some interesting news. It seems that the Aurors have attacked the Muggle Police men. That has created conflict between them. This is very good for us. I suggest we make it work for us.

I want a dozen Auror robes created so our faithful can go out and execute the Muggle population. I also want them to kill or maim as many of those Police officers and emergency service workers as they come across. I want the Muggles to do our killing for us.

When Aurors arrive I want them to be an enemy to the Muggles. They already fear the Aurors for taking memories their cameras have recorded the fools doing that. It will be simple enough to have our people kill and have the Ministry Aurors blamed for the deaths. Muggles tend to shoot first and ask questions later. This could thin the Auror corps for us. Also if they fail to appear to help the muggle borns this will also be useful for us. I think I will allow Georges to save Dunn and redeem himself on a raid in Auror's robes."

"That is a brilliant idea my lord." Malfoy said he had to agree it was a damned fine idea. Perhaps his master's mind was finally clearing?

"I am not going to allow you to take the city." John Sheppard said. "We have a duty here to the people we promised to help protect them."

Buffy gave him a hard look. "I know you have wakened the Wraith Major. However we have another war to fight right now. The Wraith will be held back by our Asgard allies and we will return. Once that war is won we will have allies who can and will help either heal or end the Wraith you will follow orders or be relieved of your command."

"I am an officer in the USAF you have no jurisdiction over me or this base it belongs to the USA." John said. He looked stubborn. He crossed his arms and tried to decide where he could go to lock the city down.

"I tend to agree with John on this one. What gives you the right to condemn our allies to death?" Elizabeth said.

Faith gave them a hard look. She knew this choice was upsetting Buffy and that it hurt her to pick and choose who might live and die. However Buffy had made the hard call. If they could end the Wizarding war there would be hundreds if not thousands of witches and wizards who could come out her to help find a cure or fight the wraith.

However to do that they needed to help save that world and that would require James and Lily Potter to step up and in. It would require cloning several people to rebuild the populations. In fact the plan called for doubling the population by returning many who had died. It was an insane plan but it could work.

"We have the authority because it was given by the President of the United States and the IOA which answers to us. I know this is shocking to you all but sometimes you have to win one war before you can win another. We will do all we can to help keep the people here safe. However we need the medical wing of this city. In fact if what we do works we will be able to help restore many populations with the Asgards help." Faith said. "This was not an easy call but we will do what we must."

"What you cannot bring back the dead." Ronan said glaring.  
That got the Scooby's all laughing out loud. "Tell that to Buffy, or Daniel." Giles quipped.

There was little the group from Atlantis could say to that as they all knew Daniel Jackson died and came back like a yoyo if Buffy Summers did too then it made sense that death was not feared by these people.

"So what are you going to do clone everyone?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well yeah, we are. Cool ain't it." Cameron Mitchell said with a grin.

That shocked the people of the city to silence.

"Well not all but as many as we can plus we liberated some sarcofficy no that's not it what's that word? Well you know some of the Goauld magic boxes." Faith said. "Pop the dead in and out they come alive and kicking. Look it's not a perfect solution but we are going to help. Look the General got a clone, B got one and well Carson one so it does work right?"

TBC…..


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Please see Part one

Monday, May 02, 2016

Taking Charge of his world

Part 21

"I still do not understand why we must take the city back to Earth? While I am sure you want to save your friends it is hardly our job to do so. England has a lot of really good police officers and a lot of great soldiers. We seen the later here they can deal with this Voldermort character. We need to be here to help the people our allies and friends to protect them from the Wraith." Rodney said he looked belligerent and was not really willing to just fall in line and follow orders. While he was not a military man and often clashed with John Sheppard he had to agree that defending this part of space from the Wraith was their responsibility. He really did not believe the General and his guests about there being a danger back home nor did he think that they needed the city to save someone. If they beings that popped out of the cloning machines truly were the Azgard then they could go save the people O'Neill was taking about. It was not their job to save every Tom, Dick and Harry back home. He had seen too many culling to want to leave the people here defenseless. He folded his arms determined not to budge on this. "Even if we now have extra power it would be frivolous to waste it. Not to mention the fact that we control the city so with Sheppard here so there is no way you can force us to. I think threatening our families will only make the people here angry and that would not be in your best interests." Mckay was being stubborn and not bending at all. He saw no reason to stop or delay their mission for some wild goose chase the IOA set up.

Buffy rose from the chair. She had let them all be herded into this fancy conference room knowing that they had to discuss the issue. She rather have the agents of Earth and their military counterparts help in this. However she did not need it really. She owed them no explanation and she was past tired of pulling the military ass out of the fires when they messed up. She knew full well the reason the Wraith were awake again was because these people stumbled and fumbled their way around the galaxy. While a part of her understood the expedition had come here to find technology to help save the world they done so with all the delicacy of a bull in a china shop. So she rose and glared at the now smirking McKay who thought he had the upper hand. She noted Sheppard looked stubborn and even Dr. Weir seemed willing to make this difficult and complicated. Only Carson Beckett seemed willing to help them in this mission then again he did have a very good reason to do so.

"Doctor McKay we will be leaving for Sol shortly. The only question is if you and the SGC's current staff will be allowed to stay. As for needing your help well don't count on it. I know you think you are all that and that Sheppard is your ace in the hole but you would be wrong in that." Her eyes seemed to darken and she seemed to radiate power all of a sudden. "We don't like throwing our weight around and we don't like having to make choices that may well lead to people dying. Every time it happens we on the Council bleed a little inside. It stains our souls to have to pick who lives and who dies. That being said however we are Earth's guardians and protectors and we have made alliances that have kept our world spinning sometimes with some really dark bastards. However in this case we will be helping good people and working to protect an allied nation no make that the world. A nation that if we don't step in could fall to darkness and suffer casualties that make an average culling seem like a day in the park, I am certain no one wishes to see that happen to down town London? To stop that we need this city and its medical facilities to save some people who will stand up and face the darkness. They have a unique skill set that normal soldiers and police can't match. If we don't return and help save these people them children like Doctor Beckett's daughter Megan will be targeted and killed with impunity the best of the UK police forces won't be able to stop the mad man or his followers. In fact Beckett whole family would be at risk as they are not overly important and known to associate with the "Muggles"."

"I can't believe you are threatening Megan. She is a child." McKay said glaring. He clearly did not understand that to save Megan and others like her they had to return home. He did not get that it was not Buffy or her people that were the threat.

"Rodney Lady Buffy is not threatening Megan. No the lass is just warning us what can and will happen and she's not lying to us. I remember the last war, it was a bloody mess and a lot of good folks died killed in ways that made Hitler seem merciful. I know you and the others don't believe this and that Magic hard to swallow but if Voldermort is back we need to help them. I am not sure why they want Atlantis but I don't want to leave my daughter and others out there with no one to defend them. I always worried about her and what could happen if she had an outburst of "accidental magic" away from my family home but this threat is real and I for one will help them. I may not know all there is about the medical data base or how all the machines work but I will help Thor and his people help them. I am guessing you need to clone someone and that the Azgard method is not sufficient to do so? I do know I for one want to help. Hell I want to go home right now. I won't let my baby girl be defenseless. I may only be a hedge wizard but that is not all I am now." His eyes hardened and doctor or not he would defend his family. If that meant breaking his oath to do no harm well he'd do it. Besides he was a clone and not the man who sworn it.

Buffy turned and smiled at him. He really was a good man and an honorable one. "Yes, we do need the medical facilities and given that the people in question are not exactly clones we need Atlantia's help to fix the problem. The machines that they used failed and they can't be repaired by the people there as they are lacking parts. We need a similar chamber to save them. While the Azgard could help with the cloning part of the equation it would be far better to use ancient technology for the process. It leaves less of a trace and in this case that will be vital for legal reasons. We intend to shake up the Wizarding world and drag them into the modern era and to do so we need to return people back to their rightful places. Yes we are going to be using clones but the people in question are all good ones and all deserving a second chance."

Rodney glared. "So now we are cloning people nilly willy to defraud some poor bastards? You are going to put clones in place of real people."

Carson jerked as if slapped as did Jonathan O'Neill and Dawn Summers.

She jumped up. "Clones are people too you know. I would think you would appreciate that as Dr. Beckett saved your ass a lot."

Rodney had the grace to blush at that rebuke. "That's not what I meant. Of course Carson's a person and a member of Atlantis' team. He's my friend but, cloning people just so they can fight is wrong."

"So when it suits you and your people you will clone someone but you won't allow that option for others?" Thor said giving the Canadian Scientist a hard look. "Cloning is often needed Doctor for other reasons. Our allies made choices we might not have but that being said we won't judge them. We cannot given our own mistakes."

"No, wait we can't just go around cloning people it would cause all kinds of confusion especially if the people are supposed to be dead!" Rodney looked at his peers and saw many of them seemed to agree.

"It is not up for debate." Buffy said. "We have a plan for that. However it won't be all that many people that are saved as we need viable DNA and memories to do so. In any case the decision is made and the only real question is if you would like to remain and help or if you would like to rotate back to the SGC for reassignment."

John Sheppard jumped up. "Look lady that's not happening. Atlantis belongs to us and is our home." His hands slammed down on the table and he glared at Buffy. "There is no way in hell I am letting you take the city back to Sol. I am the one whose gene the strongest and you will just have to find some other way. We are not abandoning our friends. I don't give a damn what you got on the IOA it's not happening."

Tela and Ronan seemed to relax at that statement. It was clear they believed Sheppard held the upper hand. They both relaxed certain they would be able to stay and fight on.

She folded her arms and smirked. "Atlantia remove the colonel to his quarters until he calms down. He is to be locked out of all systems as is Doctor McKay for the moment."

The AI appeared and looking with disappointment at the two men said. "It will be as you command my queen." With a flash both men disappeared. Atlantia's Ai then turned on a monitor showing the teams that both men were in their rooms and unable to leave.

"Any questions, ok as we tried to explain earlier Thor sending for some ships to patrol the Pegasus and they will be spaced out so they can intercept any wraith hive ships before they reach planet fall. His people will be restored and man those ships as well as help us find several other outposts and cities. I know that our being here and taking the city is not sitting well but it is needed. We will be helping find the other cities and raising them. We will also be finding several ships and catches of the people in stasis. Not all the ancients ascended and we will help save those we can. I am certain that once they awaken and are back in shape they will help fight the war with the Wraith once more. We have to return because we have allies to save both Ancient and Furlings."

That statement had everyone head snapping up.

"Yes the Furlings or at least three groups of them are back home and right now they are enslaved. Locked into a role that is causing them a great deal of pain and abuse. I won't tolerate that. We will help free them. While I don't know what happened to the space faring part of their race I won't stand by and allow the earth bound ones to suffer. Perhaps if we can help them they in turn can help us." Buffy said. "We have learned that the Furlings were a group of races not just one."

"Who are the Furlings?" Dr. Weir asked. "How are they enslaved? Can they help save us from the Wraith?"

"Oh they can, in fact I dare say they would love the challenge." Jonas Quinn said. "I for one am looking forward to seeing how they ended up like they are. However the one group is a warrior race and the Wraith will be seen as something to challenge that skill set."

"Yes that should be fascinating research." Daniel agreed. He seen the pictures of the Goblins and he almost felt bad for the wraith.

"The Furlings are in the Wizarding world?" Carson asked "How and who are they?" For a moment he thought maybe his kind hedge wizards and witches might be descendents of the differing Furlings races.

"They split off into three groups. Again we don't know the how or why of it. The first group could pass for human or Ancient they in fact intermarried with humans and Ancients causing what the Wizarding world calls Muggle Borns or at least some of them, the second make the Ferengi look like mother Teresa and the third well they got the worst end of the deal, they are slaves."

Carson fell back in his chair. "Elves and Goblins, they are the Furlings?"

"Got it in one Doc, though we think they may also be responsible for Were races." Faith said. "We think they tried to manipulate wolf, cat and heyena dna to make them stronger but it failed spectacularly."

"Oh, well that kind of explains some people." Carson said thinking of the charms professor at Hogwarts. He had always wondered how goblins and humans had produced viable offspring. It also explained why so many considered being a were-wolf a curse.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Learning about the clones and his potential siblings was a shock. Harry however not going to sweat it, while he agreed with Hermione that creating clones who would die easily was wrong he had to admit he was also grateful. Maybe his mum and dad could be saved. Plus if what they said was true so could a lot of other people. He and the others had been shocked when Jarvis showed them the stasis room. Not only were the Potters there but so were Gideon and Fabian Prewitt along with about a half dozen other Order members.

The Weasley family had to grab hold of Molly to keep her from breaking into the chambers. They had learned that several decoy clones had been out and about on order business while several other order members had been helping James and Lily set up an alternate safe house. It turned out that more than a few had lost faith in Dumbledore and his stance on the "Greater Good." So clones had been made to throw off the death eaters and to give the order members a chance to help without being missed by either said. However that had come at a cost when the dark forces hit all at once.

Since the clones in many cases were killed the originals had gone into stasis to wait for a second chance at ending the dark bastard. All of them knew that the war was merely on hold. Stepping back and away let them heal and gave them a reserve force that the Death Eaters would never see coming. Harry grinned as he considered that these people along with the ability to clone some who actually died like Cedric would toss a monkey wrench into Voldermort's plans.

Hermione was a little shocked at what they had learned but she noted her family was not. She moved to her parent's side and said softly. "So mum, dad what do you know? What other facts are we missing here?"

Dana grinned and held out her hand. Her husband grumbled and handed her a chocolate bar.

Hermione's brow rose at that. Her folks rarely ate sweets though she did know they sometimes used a candy bar as a bet.

Emile smiled at his daughter. She had been shocked to see him in what appeared to be military gear but she had not said much. It was clear to him that Hermione thought it all surplus and that he had bought it because it was tough and durable. That the pack he carried was a leftover relic of his S.A.S days.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Hermione there is something your mother and I have to tell you."

She stiffened and was about ask what when the Satellite phone rang. Several people drew their wands in shock.

"That should not work here." Arthur said "Muggle elektrics don't work around magic."

Emile grinned and said. "Sat phones spelled by Willow do." He turned away and said. "Colonel Granger here sir, yes sir we are safe."

Hermione looked pole axed. Her dad was back in the Army.

TBC….

Disclaimer: Please see Part one

Saturday, July 09, 2016

Taking Charge of his world

Part 22

The Asgard were cloned in record numbers. Rodney watched angered at the amount of energy being used. He and John had finally been let out of their rooms when they promised to be good. As if they were misbehaving children. He was really not happy but they had no choice. It was clear that Buffy Summers could and would control the city. While in time he might be able to wrest it back he was afraid to damage the systems. Who knew what could be lost if he took down the main computers. Worse yet Carson was refusing to speak to him. He had somehow hurt his good friend. Well damn it was insane. He rarely ever thought about the fact that this Carson Beckett was a clone of the original to him it was just his friend. He really hated the idea of making more clones. However he knew some would do anything to get their family and friends back even as clones. He was not so sure he understood the legal stuff they were worried about. It was almost as if they were talking about a totally different world and system of laws. Rodney knew of no bank or legal firm that required DNA to prove who you were. However maybe some private banks did? In any case for the moment they had to go along. However Elizabeth did point out that if they could find more cities and more ships they would have a better chance at winning the fight. So for now he and John would play nice.

John Sheppard was pissed. He had rarely been this angry however he go along for now. Being locked in his rooms had not been fun. Moreover he felt the city reject him and that had actually hurt. He was going to have to play along and see what was going to happen.

Atlantia felt like home. Buffy sighed as she laid back in her room. It was the first place in many years that felt like it was hers. Oh she liked their castle in Scotland but it housed so many of the mini slayers that it often felt more like a zoo then a home. Of course the city would fill up with many others soon enough but her rooms were large and welcoming. She sighed as she read the reports on the probable location of their sister cities. First they get Leymuria up and running. With luck the hidden rooms would have enough people to man the city. If it was up and running and being repaired perhaps Sheppard and Weir would stop bitching. Then they find Camelot for Harry. Upon speaking with the AI she learned that Camelot was to be her cousin's city. Atlantis was going to rejoin Atlantia and become one city once more. They had split off in the past to give their people more options in the fight. The A.I. had pointed out that the cities had been prototypes and had always been meant to be one. So she get the combined cities to rule and Harry Camelot and Faith Leymeria. The A.I. seemed to think that the later's self repair functions might have the city in far better shape than they had been lead to believe. In any case they had a job to do. The various SGA teams was just going to have to live with it. Or find a new home and base camp.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry watched as his friends all settled in for dinner. It was strange and oddly comforting to be sitting down to dinner with his "family" His mother and father were at the head of the table as portraits for now. However it felt like they were there.

Molly was busy chatting with pictures of her twin brothers. Something she did not k now they had done. However it was good to see the Weasley Matriarch so happy. She looked years younger. The twins were listening intently as the Marauders told tails of their pranks at school. His mother just shook her head and Marlene seemed indulgent.

Hermione was quizzing her father and not getting the answers she wanted. Harry smiled at that. His Hermione would never change thank God. The Tonks and Lupins were chatting away making wedding plans which he approved of heartily. He sent out several owls not Hedwig much to her annoyance to gather the remaining Weasley family. No point in leaving them out for the Headmaster or Voldermort to go after.

Minerva looked up as an owl flew in. She did not recognize it but held up her arm to receive it. The Headmaster looked over but decided it was nothing. If Harry had sent a letter to Minerva it would be via Hedwig or perhaps Ron Weasley's Pig. They had no other owls available. He forgot that one could purchase or even rent owls. He returned to his dinner and plotting a way to regain control of the boy who lived.

Minerva read the letter and quickly put it away. She looked over and noted that Poma and Flis had also received owls. She was rather shocked that the headmaster was not demanding to know what was going on but she decided not to look a gift testral in the mouth. She'd see about speaking to the other heads after dinner. At least she knew her favorite students were safe and if the letters to the others were the same then so were their students.

Cho and her allies all slipped out. They eaten quickly and were now all ready for the next step. It was time to leave the school. They all headed outside toward the lake. As they got to the boat house several elves popped in.

"I am Jarvis Harry Potter has sent me and my fellow elves to help you to Rowan. Are you ready to leave?"

Cho stepped forward and smiled. "Yes Jarvis. We are. We have our trunks and are ready to leave. Has Harry sent messages to our families?"

"Master Harry's has done so. They will be given port keys to Rowan or other safe houses."

"Ok then time to go." Cho said looking at Padma, Susan, Parivati andMarietta.

"Mums so going to be pissed at this but I owe them and I want to fight **"** Marietta said "I am tired of being afraid and of cowering to the likes of Umbridge. Mum and Dad will just have to deal with it I guess. I do hope they come along or they will become targets. I hate this….but it's the right thing to do."

"Master Harry said bring them. Others will do so. You can talk to them and I am sure they will stay to help keep you safe." Jarvis said.

"One could hope." Cho said. "We better go before the profesors figure it out."

With that they were off to Rowan.

In the great hall several members of the staff got notice that their students were leaving for their own safety. The various heads said nothing but looked up at Minerva. She merely shrugged and looked away toward her office. It seemed they had a meeting to attend after dinner.

TBC….


	16. Chapter 16

Taking Charge if his world

7/17/2016 12:55:50 PM

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Gate SG-1, Star Gate Atlantis, Buffy the vampire slayer or Harry Potter. Sadly they all belong to their wonderful creators and their corporations.

Part 23

Buffy was really not happy that they needed to take Atlantia back to earth but saving the Potter's was a priority. They had perhaps one chance to save the Wizarding world from imploding and every seer they had suggested the key to saving them was the Potters. The war here in the Pegasus was not going to be won with one city. In the past even all of them working together had barely managed to make a dent in the Wraith hives. Now however too many were awake for one city to win. They needed the wizards and witches that Harry could bring to bear to help turn the tide. The hope was that with the proper potions they could save the Wraith. If not the offensive magic would help protect the cities and the other outer worlds. "Willow, Dawn please have Atlantia show you where to hook up the ZPM's. We need to get a move on. The quicker we save the Potters the sooner we can win that war and return here. Thor how soon can you fleet arrive here to take over patrols and guard duty?"

"They can be here in 24 hours once we restart them. We should be able to patrol most of the populated planets from orbit. We are even reactivation our reserve fleet. We know from the information General O'Neill and Colonel Carter provided that even our eldest ships should be able to go head to head with a hive."  
Elizabeth Weir was not happy however she felt she had a duty to find out how many ships the Asgard were sending and how they would work to defend their home system. She never even thought about the fact that she now considered Pegasus home. "How many ships will you be sending and what kind? Will there be enough to keep the Wraith at bay?"

"We will be sending over 20 ships. We must leave some in the Milky Way. I am also reactivating our ship yards more will be build. We can patrol far more efficiently and provide a far superior defense then your puddle jumpers or even the Prometheus and Datalus we will be able to cover far more systems." Thor said. He did not understand why those of the city were being so obstructive. The Asgard had defended many worlds including Earth for centuries their protection was nothing to scoff at.

Elizabeth was shocked that so many ships were coming. She looked over at John then Tela. Roan merely smiled. He did not really get why they had to leave the system but it was clear that the SGC was not leaving their home unprotected. He had read about the Asgard and had even heard legends as a child about them. He was certain that they would fight well and hard to keep their people safe. While he was not happy with the city leaving he did understand that sometimes in war situations had to be prioritized.

Tela was not happy at all but it was clear that they were not going to be given a choice. She glared at the new "Sure thing, we can arrange that. However perhaps it would serve your people better to be their representative to the people we will save. They might be more willing to help us then." Samantha Carter said.  
Tela considered that and nodded. "I will consider it."

It took Jarvis taking them to see the in stasis bodies of the Potters to convince them all that the tales the portraits were telling were in fact true. The shocking thing they learned was that Cedric's body was also in stasis.

"We contacted Cho after the task and she contacted Amos and Judith. It was not easy to convince them to bring Cedric's body here. However he is in stasis and we will clone him when we can ensure a stable body. It is the least we could do for his family." James said. "Judith is a distant relative and I won't let any of my family die needlessly."

"That won't be their son though." Poma said. "It will be a copy at best; it won't be able to inherit their name or line."

"Do you think that they will care?" Molly said. "There son will be alive and they can adopt the clone if he is human. I would do almost anything to have my brother's back." Arthur held her close.

"Well we can do that for you Molly, if you have a DNA sample." James said.  
Molly looked confused. She looked at Hermione for an explanation.

"They would need blood or some other body sample. A piece of hair or skin might work as well but don't you need stem cells?"

"Yes, we do but any of the Weasley Men could provide that and in a pinch Molly." Lily said.

"Hold it are you saying you can clone anyone we lost in the war if we have samples of their blood?" Madam Pomfrey said. "That has to be classified as dark magic. Creating a body is forbidden."

"It is science not magic Madam." Lily explained. "The Wizarding world's population is dangerously low. The Death eaters killed a lot of Muggle Borns in the last war. Far more than most of us knew at the time. Harry's class should be doubled as should each class ahead of him. We estimate that over 1000 were killed by the death eaters which is equal to the current enrollment of the Hogwarts."

"That is not possible, we would have known."Minerva said shocked and sick at the thought.

"Have you ever checked the book of names?" James asked. "The Death Eaters only had to look at that to find the children before they even displayed magic. It was one of the things Lily and I were looking into. It was one of the reasons Petunia and Lily fought. She said our world did not care for Muggle Borns and refused to protect them. She hated us for failing to protect her daughter Marigold. Marri was killed at Day care by the Death Eaters and so were all her class mates. The Aurors made it look like a fire."

The witches and wizards there were sickened.

"Dumbledore would have told us." Minerva said. She then knew why Harry had such a hard time at his family home. They blamed magic for losing their daughter."He never would have placed Harry with them after that."

Lily laughed and it was not a friendly one. "He would and did for his Greater Good. He even blocked Petunia's owls to me so I could not set up protection for her and my niece. She was murdered and Dumbledore had the Aurors make it look like a fire. Which might have worked had they dispelled the Dark Mark first Vernon and Petunia were driving in to pick up Marri and saw it. They were not spotted as they pulled off in shock. So their memories were never altered. I don't think even Dudley knew he had an elder sister. She would have been two years older than Harry."

"I can see how that would have made them angry and bitter. They had to have Harry in their home and have him be by Dudley all the time wondering if they might have to run into death eaters again." Minerva said.

Harry looked sick. No wonder they hated him. Well magic anyway. He ended up a whipping boy because Albus Perfectly Wonderful Brilliant Dumbass could not be bothered to protect innocent children even when one was the niece of one of his best and brightest students. Damn the man. He could easily forgive his aunt and uncle given what he had learned. Of course they showered love and affection on their remaining child and feared he Harry would be a danger to them. He sighed and said. "Can we ah….maybe clone Marigold? I mean it would be kind of cool to have an elder cousin who could but Dudley in his place."

Lily chuckled at that. She could so see Harry longed for family. However she had no idea if it was possible. "Perhaps if, if Petunia kept a lock of hair or something. It can cause some complications however, the world thinks she died in that fire. However I suppose we could find a plausible way to make it work."

"Lily all we have to do is age the clone and have her be found. We could even leave her with just basic memories. Maybe arrange that she had been saved by a homeless person or something." Marlene said. "It would explain why she never turned up. You know several children were missing in that fire. It could be that one was not identified correctly. No one alive today knows the truth except perhaps the death eaters and they won't talk or even have to know."

"So you would make a clone and then bring her into their lives. Sounds kind of ….hinky but….I would say it might heal their pain." Harry said.

Hermione cursed shocking everyone. "They don't deserve it. They treated you like a slave Harry."

"Yes, yes they did but…maybe they had reason to be angry and bitter. Also maybe, maybe it was not all their fault. Who is to say Dumbles did not curse them or something." Harry explained. "Besides just think how much fun it will be for Dudley to have to take second place for a bit. I mean Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are bound to want to shower her with gifts….Its petty but….I think it work for my revenge on Dudley at least and he will still get a sister out of the deal."

Hermione shook her head not believing how selfless he was. Even his revenge was basicly only a prank.

"We will help save earth, Britain and this galaxcy too. Have faith." Dawn said.  
Faith snorted at that…

 **24\. Part 24 Jumbled and bumbled plans**

Disclaimer: Please see Part one

Saturday, July 23, 2016

Taking Charge of his world

Part 24

Buffy leaned back in her bed her thoughts wandering and jumble as she was reading up on some of the potential problems that Willow and Thor had found. They had to make this work smoothly for efficiently. There were so many things to deal with not the least which was the trip back to Sol. It was not really going to be an issue per say just the ramifications for relations and logistics. Hiding the city in Sol might be a problem as she did not really with to remain invisible indefinitely. She sighed. Looking back things had been so simple when she was 16. Now life had to get complicated so many aspects of her life had converged. She sighed and recalled how they got caught up in this mess. Why she had to take the city that was protecting the Pegasus back to Sol. Why she had to risk this part of humanity to save them all. Why it was never easy or simple. She hated being the queen of the line the one to make the choices of who lived and who died. Yet she had to at least for the moment. Maybe one day…

Megan Beckett was the linchpin in many ways. She still had not told Carson the whole truth and she dreaded doing so. The young girl had popped up as a witch and as a potential. Something that shocked the gang to the core, it had not happened all that often the combination and never in this way. However Willow's spell to activate the potentials also sought out those that could one day chose to be slayers those that had been too young to answer the call at first all got a choice at 16 unless their lives were in danger then they got the call sooner. Willow had gone out to see the girl and discovered her playing with magic that had shocked her to the core so much so that it had sent her hurrying back to inform Buffy and the gang. It was through Megan that they learned of the Wizarding world and its blood purity issues. It had complicated things that their search was flagged by the SAS and that Carson was in the Employ of her majesty's military. It never was simple or easy but at least it had allowed them to help protect the girl.

Shortly thereafter they had learned that Joyce and Hank both had family in the U.K. and that they had several cousins one who was also named in prophecy something that annoyed Buffy to no end it seemed her family was a prophecy magnet and not of the good kind. It seemed that Buffy was not the only chosen one her cousin Harry Potter was destined to become the heir to Camelot and to become the most powerful Mage of the Era and likely the king of magic in the UK and he was dubbed the Chosen one the one who would end the dark lord. Now that was enough of a destiny to have to deal with but Harry like Buffy and Faith was due to be fates bitch in far deeper ways.

While Buffy would inherit Atlantia and Atlantis, Faith Leymeria they knew that Camelot was an Earth based kingdom that had to be activated to save their world and perhaps the people of Pegasus as well. Buffy knew that Camelot like Atlantis and Atlantia had a base and a secondary city. The city would add to earth defenses against all comers and that had to be a positive if of course they could keep it from the dark side. Harry had to gain his power, his mate and his kingship to defend their world not only from the remaining Gaould but from other dark forces of demons as well as the Wraith and perhaps those god imposers the Ori.  
Harry Potter was destined to gain Camelot and rule it with his future bride Hermione Granger who was also a distant relation which absolutely blew Buffy's mind. Sometimes thinking about the family connections gave Buffy a headache. She just knew the PTB were screwing with them it seemed they all had the AG and they all had a role to play.

Then again Dr. Beckett turned out to be related to Dr. Jackson on his mother's side as well finding that Daniel had magic had been a headache for Sam Carter but it did explain oh so much. Buffy pulled her thoughts back sometimes it just felt like they were being toyed with. Then again given what the council had learned about the Ancients and the Furlings and Even the Azgards intermating with humans in the past it made sense. She was still surprised that three of the five Furling races were on earth at this time and that the Wizarding world dealt with three of them. Hermione Granger was the wild card a descendent of both Furlings and Ancients with a splash of Asgard to make things interesting she was a power house as the genes of all sides activated along with magic of a wand user with only Harry Potter being close to her power levels. The mix of genes is what created a wand user and allowed them a differing form of magic. While it was powerful it did require specific training rather than being more instinctual hence the rules about attending the Wizarding schools.

Harry and Hermione were going to make them a formidable pairing and their offspring would start a new race not that Buffy told Hermione's folks that just yet. Buffy grinned as she thought of Merlin and Morgana of what they had almost done well Harry and Hermione would do it. A new race of humans would evolve and hopefully they would be smarter.

Of course those ancients Merlin and Morgan had played at being witches and wizards as they had guided humanity and were legends in both worlds they always saw themselves as alien and apart something Harry and Hermione would not do, while the young Harry and Hermione had accepted that they were witch and wizard and they would always see them self as such. They would see themselves as magic users not as Aliens using magic which ironicly might keep TPTB from meddling too much. The call for help had come through Hermione's family when they realized that the council could and would help protect the innocent "muggle born Megan" and others like her, the council was an ally and they would never let them down as the British SAS had been very helpful with the training and gathering of potentials. Dan being a reservist had brought him into the council's radar and helped ease some issues along the way. Learning of the family connection had only helped with the bonding.

Then again family or not the Grangers had also proven to be some of the few health care providers that Buffy liked. While slayers healed quickly they could be damaged and a fight with a Mulic demon had several of her teeth knocked out shortly after they had arrived in the UK. Fortunately for the demon Faith had decapitated it before Buffy got a hold of it. She had of course needed a dentist desperately to save her teeth and Dr. Dana Granger had had repaired the damage and Buffy had found a good friend who she trusted. The dentist had not been scary and her and Emile's office was cheerful and welcoming. Buffy's teeth had been returned to her mouth and slayer healing did the rest. Buffy had been very grateful. It had been shocking to learn of their family connections and that Hermione was destined to be with Harry but the Coven Willow had gathered had several seers who were dead on with their prophecies. They had sent Buffy to the Grangers to get the ball rolling as it were.

They had of course denied the manipulation but Buffy was not angry as she had her teeth and more family. She sighed explaining this to the Atlantis team…well it was not something she wanted to do. They would just have to deal. Some might say it was cold and cruel not to explain things to them better but Buffy was just too tired to care and to sick of pulling the US military's asses out of the fire to be concerned. The SGA team would follow their orders or be reassigned she had too many lives to save to worry about their egos or their objections. The president and IOA gave the orders and the teams would just have to deal it was what they signed up for after all. At least they all had a choice. She save the Wizarding world then come back and save Pegasus it was what she did. She valued all human life but in this case saving the Wizarding world gave them a better chance at saving the rest of the human race.

Sometimes it all came down to prophecy after all. Harry Potter was to save the world and they had to help him. He needed allies and they would help provide them and maybe just maybe help build an army to defeat or heal the wraith. Buffy pushed her hair back her thoughts all jumbled and decided worrying about it was a waste she needed sleep maybe in the morning she could think clearer after all she and had been up 72 hours and even the slayer queen needed a nap now and again.

TBC….


End file.
